Zoe
by ChristineNoir
Summary: Eines Abends beobachtet die junge Zoe einen merkwürdigen, maskierten Besucher im Hause Nadir Khans, des ehemaligen Daroga von Mazenderan. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stürzt sie sich in Geschehnisse, die nicht nur ihr Leben für immer verändern werden.
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte ist in der Kay Handlung angesiedelt, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Identität des Phantoms der Oper zum ersten Mal enttarnt wird.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

__

_** Zoe **_

**Paris 1880**

**Kapitel 1**

Zoe

„Wer ist das, Darius?"

Fröstelnd zog ich den Wollschal enger um meine Schultern. Auch der Boden im Treppenhaus der Wohnung, hier in der Rue de Rivoli, war kalt. Doch dies war der einzige Ort, von wo aus ich wenigstens einen kleinen Blick auf den nächtlichen Ankömmling werfen konnte.

Die Tür zum Salon war nur angelehnt und ich lugte vorsichtig hinein, um die schemenhaften Umrisse der beiden Männer zu erkennen. Sie saßen sich im Schein des Kaminfeuers gegenüber. Doch während man zuvor so laut miteinander diskutiert hatte, dass ich von Neugier getrieben die Treppe herabgestiegen war, schwiegen sie nun.

„Kommen Sie, Mademoiselle..."

„Nicht bevor ich weiß, wer zu solch später Stunde noch empfangen wird", beharrte ich in festem Flüstern.

Wenngleich mein Begleiter mein derzeitiges Verhalten in keinster Weise guthieß, so hatte er sich doch ohne zu zögern meinen leisen Tonfall angepasst. „Es steht mir nicht zu, Ihnen Auskunft darüber zu geben, doch was ich mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann, ist dass Sie um diese Zeit längst schlafen sollte. Es ist Ein Uhr durch."

„Ganz genau! Eine höchst unpassende Zeit, um jemanden zu besuchen. Es sei denn, es handle sich um einen Notfall – oder um ein Geheimnis, das ich unmöglich ignorieren kann."

„Mademoiselle, bitte..." Mit höchstem Bedacht schob sich Darius zwischen mich und den Raum, dem all meine Aufmerksamkeit galt. „Ich bin sicher, dass man Sie früh genug über alles informieren wird, wenn es von Bedeutung ist."

Wütend funkelte ich den jungen Mann an, dessen schlanke, in Hosen und Tunika gewandete Gestalt mich um mindestens einen Kopf überragte. „Als ob man das je getan hätte, nicht wahr?"

Leise seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ist nicht immer gut, alles zu wissen. Gerade für ein junge Frau, wäre es..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn an diesem empfindlichen Punkt getroffen, verlor ich die Beherrschung und das Temperament meiner Mutter brach hervor. Ich achtete nicht länger, auf meine Lautstärke. „Soso! Tatsächlich? Ja, das scheint genau die Meinung zu sein, welche mich in all diesen Schlammassel hineingebracht hat!"

Der verzweifelte Blick seiner Augen kam zu spät, denn alarmiert vernahm ich bereits Schritte aus dem Inneren des Raumes. Mit weitem Schwung wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine dunkle Gestalt stand im Rahmen. Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück und auch Darius senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf, als plötzlich sein Herr mit finsterer Miene vor uns erschien.

„Was geht hier vor?" Seine Stimme war immer streng und fest, doch heute Abend war ganz deutlich, wie ungehalten er sein musste. Schnell hatte er erkannt, dass nicht der schweigsame Bedienstete Ursache dieser nächtlichen Beschattung war, sondern ich.

„Darius, Sie können gehen", mit diesen Worten und einem Kopfnicken war ich meines letzten Verbündeten unter diesem Dach beraubt.

Doch ganz gewiss lag es nicht in meiner Natur, mich so einfach zu fügen, selbst wenn ich vor einem autoritären Despoten stand. Ohne seinen Augen auszuweichen, erwiderte ich das Starren des Hausherrn.

„Zoe! Gibt es einen plausiblen Grund dafür, dass du nicht nur um diese Zeit noch wach bist, sondern obendrein die Frechheit besitzt, mich und meinen Gast zu belauschen?"

„Natürlich!" Ich bot die Stirn, ohne genau zu wissen, wie ich meine Verteidigung aufbauen konnte. „Der Lärm hier unten hat mich geweckt, und da es nun einmal in meiner Natur liegt, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, hielt ich es für angebracht, nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Du spielst dich also zur einer alles überwachenden Ordnungshüterin auf, auch wenn du dabei sämtliche Grenzen meiner Privatsphäre überschreitest? Ich habe dir befohlen, dich auf deine Aufgaben und die Führung der Hauswirtschaft zu beschränken und du trittst meine Anweisungen mit Füßen! Das ist höchstens das Verhalten einer verzogenen, undankbaren..."

Gerade als ich zu einer besonders aufmüpfigen Antwort ansetzen wollte, wurden wir plötzlich unterbrochen.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Daroga", drang eine Stimme aus dem Salon zu uns herüber. Der nächtliche Besucher sprach nicht laut, aber dennoch haftete seinen Worten eine Eindringlichkeit an, die unsere gerade entfachte Diskussion im Keim erstickte.

Ein großer Mann trat aus dem Dunkel des Raumes, nur um sofort mit den Schatten des kaum helleren Treppenhauses zu verschmelzen. Es war eine so elegant, fließende Bewegung, dass ich instinktiv den Eindruck hatte, ein solcher Mensch müsste es gewohnt sein, im Verborgenen zu agieren.

War diese merkwürdige Zusammenkunft, mitten in der Nacht, ein Akt von krimineller Natur?

Mein Blick flog kurz zu Nadir Khan, dem Herrn dieses Hauses, doch auch wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf die dunkle Gestalt gerichtet hatte, sah ich nichts in seiner Mine, dass mir Aufschluss über meinen Verdacht hätte geben können.

Wurde er erpresst?

Hielt er Verbindungen zu Mitgliedern der Unterwelt?

Mein Überlegungen hetzten mich durch einen Sturm von Möglichkeiten.

„Ich werde gehen. Folgen Sie mir nicht länger. Das wäre nicht gut."

„Erik!" Nadir Kahns Stimme zitterte. Scheinbar hatte er Mühe sein Missfallen so rücksichtsvoll wie möglich zu äußern. „Jetzt, wo ich um Ihre... Position Bescheid weiß, kann ich Sie unmöglich weiter so verfahren lassen. Nach allem, was passiert ist, fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, diesem Spuk ein Ende zu setzen. Seihen Sie gewiss, dass ich Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen werde."

Ein schrecklicher Zauber musste mit einem Mal Besitz von diesem Raum ergriffen haben, denn was nun die Luft überall um uns herum erfüllte, war kaum noch als eine gewöhnliche, menschliche Stimme zu bezeichnen. Die Worte des mysteriösen Fremden drangen von überall her auf uns ein und besaßen eine klangliche Dichte, die sich wie eine schwere Decke um mich legten. „Haben Sie vergessen, dass es klüger ist, zu tun was ich sage, Daroga?"

Der Angesprochene sog scharf die Luft ein. „Wie könnte ich das. Aber hier und jetzt ist nicht der Ort, um darüber zu reden. Alles, was ich sage ist, dass ich Sie aufhalten muss."

Etwas funkelte in der Dunkelheit auf, und zu meinem Erstaunen erkannte ich, dass es die Augen des geheimnisvollen Mannes waren, welche sich bernsteinfarben und stechend auf meine Person richteten.

Seine Stimme hatte mich gefesselt, doch dieser Blick nahm mich vollends gefangen. Mein Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag und gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie mir der Atem stockte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fühlte ich mich hilflos, ohne bedroht zu werden und gleichzeitig überkam mich das unwiderstehliche Verlangen, diesem vollkommen Unbekannten unter allem Umständen zu gefallen – ihm nahe zu sein, im Schatten seines machtvollen Wesens zu ruhen und eine Form von Geborgenheit zu finden, nach der ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang gesehnt hatte.

Es kostete mich alle Anstrengung, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und mich kühl und nüchtern der Realität gegenüberzusehen.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Erst jetzt erschien mir etwas Gravierendes merkwürdig und störend an der Erscheinung des Mannes. Eine dichte, schwarze Maske verhüllte seine Gesichtszüge beinahe gänzlich. Allein die Augen, Unterlippe und Kinn waren erkennbar.

„Gute Nacht, Daroga... Mademoiselle", eine angedeutete Verbeugung in meine Richtung, die ich wie in Trance mit leichtem Kopfnicken erwiderte. „Ich bitte mich nun zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn Sie es nicht für möglich halten... es gibt in der Tat Erbaulicheres, als mich mit alten Bekannten herumzuplagen. Erstrecht, wenn es jemand mit Ihrer Neugier ist."

Ich wandte meinen Blick nur für eine Sekunde ab, um ein Schmunzeln zu verbergen. Noch nie hatte ich erlebt, dass jemand in diesem Ton mit Nadir Khan gesprochen hätte.

„Erik!" Der empörte Ausruf riss mich zurück, und nun konnte ich nur noch verfolgen, wie der Hausherr in Richtung Tür sprintete. Ohne das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen, hatte der nächtliche Besucher uns wieder verlassen.

Wütend sauste die Faust des Daroga auf den Türrahmen nieder. „Bei Allah! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Diesem Mann ist nicht mit vernünftigen Argumenten beizukommen!"

„Argumente sind nicht gerade deine Stärke, Nadir. Vielleicht hat er es einfach auch nur satt, jeder deiner Anordnungen sofort Folge zu leisten..."

„Wag es nicht, dich mir gegenüber derart respektlos zu verhalten, Zoe!" Er hatte vor mir Stellung bezogen, und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass seine zornig umwölkten Augen, die zitternd geballte Faust mich einzuschüchtern drohten. Doch er sollte meine Furcht nicht spüren, sollte nicht erfahren, wie sehr es mich abstieß, dass ich vor drei Monaten wie ein Gegenstand diesem Haushalt hinzugefügt worden war. Mit unverminderten Donnern fuhr der Mann vor mir fort: „Ich werde nicht dulden, dass du wirst wie... _sie_!"

Die Worte dröhnten in meinem Kopf.

Ich war es leid, den bevorstehenden Vorwurf wieder und wieder über mich ergehen zu lassen. Ohne Nadir die Gelegenheit zu geben, seinen Satz zu beenden, flogen meine Hände hinauf zu den Ohren. Ich würde ihm zuvorkommen.

All die Verachtung, mein Schmerz ballte sich tief in mir zusammen und brach schließlich hervor.

„Ganz wie du befiehlst... _Vater_!"

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich weit nach Mittag. Kein Licht fiel durch die schweren Vorhänge, und ich seufzte angesichts der Tatsache, dass dieser Tag so regnerisch werden würde, wie die letzten zuvor. Der Herbst hielt mit unaufhaltsamen Schritten Einzug und so blieb mir nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit, der Enge meines sogenannten Zuhauses zu entkommen, indem ich in den Garten flüchtete.

Mit der Morgentoilette und dem Anziehen, ließ ich mir Zeit. Schließlich ahnte ich, dass eine Standpauke Nadir Khans ohnehin das Erste sein würde, was mich in Empfang nahm, wenn ich die Treppe hinabkam. Des Nachts hatte er sich lediglich darauf beschränkt, mich unverzüglich zu Bett zu schicken.

‚Ganz so, wie es sich für ein ungezogenes Kind gehört', dachte ich bitter. ‚Selbst wenn ich die letzten siebzehn Jahre ohne jede Form von väterlicher Autorität ausgekommen bin.'

Wieviel einfacher alles noch gewesen war, als ich das kleine Internat am Stadtrand besucht hatte - der festen Überzeugung eine Halbwaise zu sein, deren Mutter Tag für Tag hart arbeiten musste, um ihrer Tochter eine solch gute Schulbildung zu ermöglichen.

Nein!

Nicht schon wieder Tränen!

Wütend fuhr ich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Dieser Mann verdiente es nicht, dass ich mich von seinem Auftauchen und seinem dominanten Gehabe so durcheinander bringen ließ. Er war nie mein Vater gewesen! Warum durfte er jetzt, nach Mamas Tod einfach in mein Leben treten und behaupten, er wüsste was für mich das Beste wäre?

Während ich meine Schultern straffte, das Kinn hob und entschlossenen Schrittes mein Zimmer verließ, das Haus durchquerte und schließlich den Salon betrat, hatte ich mich in Gedanken längst gewappnet und war bereit, es mit dem Hausherrn und seinem unangenehmen Wesen aufzunehmen.

„Du wirst dir in der Küche von Darius etwas zu Essen geben lassen müssen. Da du nicht pünktlich zum Frühstück erschienen bist, ist bereits alles abgeräumt." Nadir blickte mich nicht einmal an. Offenbar war er im Begriff das Haus zu verlassen, trug Gehrock und Straßenschuhe und blickt nur noch einmal die Post durch, welche auf einem kleinen Silbertablett auf dem Kaminsims lag.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig." Misstrauisch folgte ich ihm mit meinem Blick. Auch wenn ich mir seit unserer ersten Begegnung gewünscht hatte, einem Irrtum zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass etwas in Nadir Khans Aussehen mich unzweifelhaft als seine Tochter auswies. Zwar hatte ich die blauen Augen meiner Mutter geerbt, ihre zierliche Nase, die kleine Gestalt... doch das pechschwarzer Haar, meine Haut, die schon immer ein bisschen dunkler als die meiner Freundinnen gewesen war, und nicht zuletzt Kleinigkeiten - wie das Hochziehen einer einzelnen Augenbraue, das unruhige Zucken der Mundwinkel, wenn ihn etwas störte oder wütend machte... all das waren Züge, die ich an mir selbst wiedererkannte. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich habe zu tun." Mit dieser keinesfalls zufriedenstellenden Erklärung riss er einige Schreiben entzwei und warf sie in den Kamin und betrachtete voller Nachdenklichkeit wie sie langsam in der Glut Feuer fingen.

Beinahe wäre ich dem aberwitzigen Impuls gefolgt, ihn zu fragen, was es mit dem merkwürdigen Besucher letzte Nacht auf sich gehabt hatte, doch schon war die Gelegenheit verstrichen und er eilte an mir vorbei in den Flur.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ich war allein.

„Seien Sie vernünftig, Mademoiselle!" Darius Stimme hallte mir hinterher, als ich voller Hast mein Cape über die Schultern warf und die Haustür aufriss. „Sie wissen genau, dass der gnädige Herr es nicht gutheißt, wenn Sie allein das Haus verlassen!"

„Der gnädige Herr heißt ohnehin rein gar nichts gut, was ich tue! Warum sollte ich also Rücksicht auf solch eine Kleinigkeit nehmen?"

Ehe ich mich in eine weitere Argumentation verstricken lassen musste, lief ich die letzten Stufen des Hauses hinab auf die Straße. Darius würde mir nicht folgen, da war ich sicher. Er verließ die Wohnung nur selten und ganz sicher gehörte das einfangen einer entlaufenen jungen Frau nicht zu diesen Gelegenheiten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang wanderte ich ziellos durch die Straßen, betrachtete Schaufenster und genoss das Gefühl, der strengen Abgeschlossenheit meines Käfigs entkommen zu sein.

Bisher hatte ich mich erst zweimal aus Nadirs Wohnung davon geschlichen - spät in der Nacht, wenn es ganz bestimmt nicht entdeckt werden konnte. Aber das hatte gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass ich mich ständig vor jedem gefürchtet hatte, der mir im Dunkeln begegnet war. Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich an die Warnungen der Internatsvorsteherin, die uns immer wieder eingeschärft hatte, welches Unglück jungen Mädchen drohte, die des Nachts allein und hilflos einem Verbrecher in die Hände fielen.

Paris bei Tag betrachtet, bot jedoch einen solchen Strudel von Abwechslung, dass ich gar nicht wusste, worauf ich meinen Blick zuerst lenken sollte. Ich schlenderte vorbei an Marktständen, bestaunte hier eine Kirche, dort die wunderschönen Kleider flanierender Damen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Zeit wie im Flug verging.

Ich kaufte mir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, als mein Magen zu knurren begann und zog mich sogar kurz in ein Café am Place de l'Opera zurück, um mich aufzuwärmen und etwas zu trinken.

Gerade noch lauschte ich versonnen dem Spiel eines alten Violinisten, der sich einige Sous mit der Darbietung seines Könnens verdiente und zwischen den Tischen des Restaurantsaales hin und her wanderte, als mir plötzlich erschrocken der Atem stockte.

Ich saß nahe bei einem der großen Fenster, und hatte schon eine ganze Weile die Leute beobachtet, die durch den neblig grauen Schleier eines Pariser Herbstabends eilten. Doch die Person, welche unvermittelt mein Sichtfeld in Richtung Oper kreuzte, hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Nachdem ich den ersten Impuls, mich zu ducken und so unauffällig wie möglich unter dem Tisch zu verschwinden, niedergekämpft hatte, war es abermals meine Neugier, welche die Oberhand gewann.

Was tat mein Vater hier? Und weshalb um Himmels Willen blickte er derart konzentriert auf einen Punkt in der Menschenmenge vor ihm, als würde er jemanden verfolgen?

Grimmig sprang ich auf, ließ einige Frances auf dem Tisch liegen, die meinen Cafe und das Stück Kuchen begleichen würden und stapfte in Richtung Ausgang.

Natürlich war es unvernünftig was ich tat, und ich war mir vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass diese kleine Verfolgungsjagd mir mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln konnte als all die anderen kleinen Eskapaden, mit denen ich Nadir in den vergangenen Monaten wieder und wieder zur Weißglut getrieben hatte... aber gegen mein eigenes Wesen kam ich nicht an. Und irgendein Instinkt sagte mir, dass ich einem wirklich großen Abenteuer begegnen konnte, wenn ich mich nun beeilte und mit Monsieur Khan Schritt hielt.

Erik

Ich war unaufmerksam gewesen und nun sah ich mich unerwarteten Komplikationen gegenüber.

In einiger Entfernung vernahm ich gedämpft die Stimmern meiner Verfolger und wich ein Stück weiter in die Dunkelheit des Kellerganges zurück. Noch hatte man mich nicht bemerkt, doch die wenigen Meter zwischen uns, machten meine Enttarnung nur zu einer Frage der Zeit.

Ich verabscheute es, mich wie ein Tier im Verborgenen zu halten! Vom Standpunkt der Verteidigung aus, war es doch vielmehr mein Recht, diese Eindringlinge mit Nachdruck in ihre Schranken zu verweisen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag verfluchte ich die Einmischung des Persers, der sich wie ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit über mein Opernreich gesenkt hatte. Mein Instinkt, diesen Mann im Auge zu behalten, hatte sich als vollkommen richtig erwiesen. Bereits gegen Mittag war er hinter der Bühne aufgetaucht, um herumzuschnüffeln. Er ging den Gerüchten des Corps de Ballett nach und fragte mehrere gesprächswillige Mitarbeiter des Hauses über das ominöse Phantom der Oper aus.

Ich hatte mich an seine Fersen geheftet, um frühzeitig eingreifen zu können, sollten Nadirs Nachforschungen nicht nur lästige sondern bedrohliche Ausmaße annehmen. Erst nachdem er mit einer jungen Schneiderin geredet hatte, der merkwürdige Gestalten aufgefallen waren, die sich ab und an bei einem Eisentor an der Rue Scribe zu treffen pflegten, hatte er sich eilig daran gemacht meine Domäne zu verlassen.

Aufs Höchste alarmiert war ich ihm in meiner Kühnheit ein ganzes Stück gefolgt, und hatte mich sogar mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenem Hut ein Stück in die Straßen der Stadt vorgewagt. Diesem Fehler und dem scharfen Blick des ehemaligen persischen Polizeiinspektors, hatte ich nun meine prekäre Lage zu verdanken.

„Zoe! Du kommst sofort zurück!" Ein wütender Ausruf Nadir Khans katapultierte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart.

Offenbar kam die Aufgeforderte seinen Worten nicht nach. Ein paar Minuten konnte ich ihn noch in der Dunkelheit umherirren hören, ehe er allem Anschein nach wieder in Richtung Tageslicht zurückkehrte. So wie ich ihn jedoch in seiner Hartnäckigkeit einschätzte, würde es nicht lange dauern, ehe seine Suche hier aufs Neue begann. Zumal sich ein Gast in meinen Katakomben herumtreiben musste... und den sollte ich finden, ehe das ahnungslose junge Ding noch einen der Abwehrmechanismen in Gang setzte, die ich zu meinem eigenen Schutz hier unten errichtet hatte.

Möglichst ohne dabei ein Geräusch zu verursachen, trat ich behutsam vor und blickte mich um. In dieser Dunkelheit hätte kaum jemand deutliche Umrisse ausmachen können, doch mir waren diese Gänge wie keinem Menschen sonst bekannt und meine Augen hatten sich längst daran gewöhnt, auch ohne Licht alles zu sehen worauf es ankam.

Ich brauchte nicht lange zu warten.

Ein leises Knirschen lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit nach links - in die Richtung, wo die Katakomben sich langsam zu einem wahren Labyrinth verschlungener Winkel und Wege zusammenfügten.

Innerlich verhärtete ich mich bereits jetzt gegen die Tatsache, in wenigen Momenten einer verängstigten jungen Frau gegenüberzustehen, die nicht nur von ihrem wütenden Liebhaber in dieser Einsamkeit zurückgelassen worden war, sondern sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit meiner bedrohlichen Erscheinung konfrontiert sehen musste.

„Mademoiselle?" Keine Antwort – hatte ich denn wirklich mit einer gerechnet? „Mademoiselle!"

Ihre Schritte näherten sich tatsächlich. Wenigstens floh sie nicht gleich in Panik und lief somit Gefahr, mit Gewissheit einen meiner tödlichen Mechanismen auszulösen. Wartend blieb ich stehen und musste mit Erstaunen erkennen, wie unbehaglich ich mich fühlte.

Dann stand plötzlich diese kleine Gestalt direkt vor mir und blickte mit hellen, in der Dunkelheit glänzenden Augen zu mir auf. „Erik nehme ich an." Es war tatsächlich ein Hauch von Belustigung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Sie haben sich wirklich den entlegensten Winkel ausgesucht, um vor Nadir Kahns Neugier zu flüchten."

Es war ein Scherz, das wusste ich natürlich, doch ungewohnt, wie solch unförmlich freundliche Konversation für mich war, konnte ich nur in aller Ernsthaftigkeit antworten. „Meine Beweggründe hier zu sein, sind wohl anderer Natur, Mademoiselle."

„Aha", sie nickte. „Gut." Mit vor sich verschränkten Armen verharrte das Mädchen nun, und ich musste gestehen, dass ihr Verhalten begann, mein Interesse zu wecken.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte Nadir dazu bewogen, sich ein derart aufmüpfiges junges Ding als Mätresse in sein Bett zu holen? Sie schien so gar nicht in das Bild zu passen, das ich mir immer von der Art von Frauen gemacht hatte, welche dieser sturköpfige Perser wohl als anziehend empfand. Wahrscheinlich lagen ihre Vorzüge anderweitig als bei Sanftheit und Zurückhaltung.

Noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, mich darum zu bitten, sie aus den Katakomben zu führen. Es kam mir beinahe wie eine Art von Herausforderung vor, mit der sie mich einfach nur ansah und darauf wartete, dass ich die Initiative ergriff.

Warum sollte ich ihr diesen kleinen Triumph verwehren? Sie war ein Kind... und mir war daran gelegen, möglichst bald in meine Wohnung und somit an meine Arbeit zurückzukehren.

Mit eine Rascheln des Mantelstoffes wandte ich mich um. „Kommen Sie, Mademoiselle, ich bringe Sie nach draußen."

Schon war ich die ersten Meter weit gegangen. Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Ziehen Sie es vor, die Nacht in dieser Finsternis zuzubringen, meine Liebe?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Ein leises Seufzen erklang aus ihrer Richtung. „Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass mir ebenso wenig daran liegt in Nadirs Haus zurückzukommen und mir erst einmal eine gehörige Standpauke anhören zu müssen."

Ein unvertrautes Kribbeln bildete sich in meiner Kehle und erstaunt musste ich mich auflachen hören. „Und was stellen Sie sich nun vor?"

Etwas in ihrer Stimmung kippte dramatisch, und als sie nun sprach war eine tiefe Verzweiflung geradezu greifbar. „Offengestanden weiß ich das auch nicht." Etwas musste sie mit derartigem Kummer erfüllen, dass ihre nächsten Worte nur stockend und unter zurückgehaltenem Schluchzen hervorbrachen. „Aber... ich kann... ich will nicht... zurü..."

Und dann konnte ich nur noch in einem Satz vorspringen und meine Arme um ihre zitternde Gestalt schlingen, ehe sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Zoe

Irgendwann hatte ich die Stockschläge nicht mehr zählen können, die in meiner Schulzeit immer wieder die Strafe für mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit gewesen waren. Zweimal war ich sogar durch wichtige Halbjahresprüfungen gefallen, nur weil ich mich weniger auf Schulbücher, mehr auf Trivialliteratur konzentriert hatte. Als auch noch ein drittes Versagen gerade bevorstand, das ein Jahr mehr auf dieser Schule für mich bedeutet hätte, war meine letzte Rettung eine List gewesen: In der Hoffnung mir einen eigentlich recht unangenehmen Umstand zu Nutzen zu machen, hatte ich an jenem Morgen mein Korsett besonders eng geschnürt. Und als die Aufregung meinen Atem auch noch immer schneller hatte werden lassen, war mir tatsächlich eine gnädige Ohnmacht zur Rettung gekommen. An diesem somit gewonnenen Tag hatte ich genug Stoff aufholen können, um die Prüfung mit Ach und Krach zu bestehen.

_Hyperventilation_ nannte man dieses Phänomen, das hatte ich erst vor Kurzem in dem dicken, ledereingebundenen Medizinlexikon Nadir Khans entdeckt, als ein langweiliger Nachmittag mich wie so oft in die Bibliothek getrieben hatte. Und diese Technik wandte ich auch nun an.

Natürlich war es leichtsinnig, mich derart hilflos zu geben - zumal dieser Erik etwas unleugbar Furchteinflößendes an sich trug. Doch die Aussicht wieder in das Haus in der Rue Scribe zurückzukehren, zurück zu Monotonie und leeren Stunden bei einem fremden Vater, ließ mich zu verzweifelten Mitteln greifen. Vielleicht konnte mir diese Mann irgendwie behilflich sein, aus der isolierten Enge zu fliehen, in die ich hier in Paris gezwängt worden war. Er mochte meinen Vater nicht. Wenn ich also Zeit gewann und ihm klar machte, dass er Nadir Khan eins auswischen könnte, indem er meinen Ausbruch unterstützte, wäre auch mir geholfen.

Beinahe wären meine Vorhaben jedoch gleich zu Anfang gescheitert, und das durch eigene Dummheit. Der Moment, in dem meine beschleunigte Atmung zu wirken begann, mir die Sicht vor den Augen verschwamm und ich nicht mehr in der Lage war, mich auf den Beinen zu halten, ließ Erik vorschnellen und meinen Sturz abfangen.

Die Berührung seiner Hände, jagte mir einen Schauer durch den kaum noch wachen Leib. Trotz der Handschuhe, welche er trug, konnte ich spüren wie lang und knochig seine Finger sein mussten. Und als ich auch noch die Nähe seines Körpers wahrnahm als er mich an sich drückte, um mein Gewicht aufzufangen, erkannte ich, dass auch der Rest seiner Gestalt außergewöhnlich schlank, um nicht zu sagen _skelettös_ schien.

Einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, sofort aus meiner Starre erwachen zu müssen – ein törichter Reflex von Angst, dem mein geschwächter Körper glücklicherweise einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte und mich schließlich in schwindeliger Bewusstlosigkeit umfing.

Das Knistern eines Feuers und ein feuchter Lappen, der meine Stirn kühlt, waren das erste woran ich mich nach dieser langen Dunkelheit wieder erinnern konnte. Zweifelsohne befand ich mich nicht länger in jenem steinernen Gang der Katakomben, denn darin fanden sich wohl kaum gepolsterte Flächen, so wie die, auf welcher ich nun lag.

Ein langsames Blinzeln – mehr wollte ich für den Anfang nicht riskieren. Siedendheiß erwachte die Angst in mir, Erik könnte mich einfach nur zu Nadir nach Hause gebracht haben! Natürlich! Das war wohl ein Schritt, der höchst nachvollziehbar gewesen wäre, den ich allerdings bisher vollkommen außer Acht gelassen hatte!

Mutig schlug ich die Augen auf, nur um mit klopfendem Herzen und unsagbarer Erleichterung zu erkennen, dass ich mich an einem Ort befand, den ich nicht kannte. Tatsächlich lag ich auf einer niedrigen Chaiselounge direkt vor einem friedlich knisternden Kaminfeuer. Die Wand, auf welche ich blickte, war dunkel und sah so steinern und kantig aus, wie ich sie mir mehr in einem alten Schloss, weniger in der Wohnung eines Pariser Bürgers vorgesellt hatte.

Meine Augen wanderten weiter. Hier und da zierten Gemälde in prachtvollen schwarzen Rahmen die Wände, jedoch konnte ich ihre Darstellungen in diesem schummerigen Licht nicht deutlich erkennen.

Zögerlich wagte ich, mit den Fingern nach oben zu tasten und nahm das kühle Tuch beiseite, welches mir umsichtig auf die Stirn gelegt worden war. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ich war mit meinem kleinen Schauspiel durchgekommen und nun befand ich mich wohl im Zuhause des Mannes, der mein Verbündeter werden sollte – auch wenn er davon noch nichts ahnte.

Vorsichtig lugte ich über die Rückwand des Postermöbels in Richtung des Raumteiles, der hinter mir lag. Eine Tür war so angelehnt worden, dass sie halb offen stand und einen weiteren, helleren Lichtschein zu mir herüber warf.

Gedämpfte Schritte waren von nebenan zu vernehmen und ich zuckte zusammen, als ein düsterer Schatten jenseits des Türspalts vorbeihuschte.

Einmal... ich hielt den Atem an.

Noch einmal... neugierig richtete ich mich auf.

Und noch einmal... jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Leise, möglichst ohne jede Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen erhob ich mich und schlich vorwärts in Richtung Licht.

Der Schatten erschien und verschwand immer wieder aus meinem Blickfeld, und langsam war ich nahe genug, um zusätzlich eine leise Stimme zu hören. Offenbar führte Erik Selbstgespräche.

„Törichter, alter Mann!"

Ich legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Türrahmen, um mich abzustützen und alles genauer verfolgen zu können. Mein Blick ging in eine kleine Eingangshalle, von der eine große, dunkle Holztür wohl nach draußen und einige schlichtere wohl in andere Räume dieses Hauses führten.

„Wen hätte es gestört, wenn du sie liegen gelassen hättest? Oder wenn sie hier unten verloren gegangen wäre?"

Er schien nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, mich hierher gebracht zu haben. Beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt, marschierte er auf und ab – den Blick starr vor sich hin gerichtet. Sicherlich hatte er die Stirn unter der Maske in Falten gelegt.

„Ein Mensch mehr, der alles erfahren könnte! Wie also willst du sie zum Schweigen bringen, du Narr?"

Ich musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken während mir ein Schauer über die Haut lief. Das klang überhaupt nicht so, wie es meinen Plänen entsprach!

Und dann geschah noch etwas Unvorhergesehenes, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Ein Rascheln meines Rockes und schon wand sich ein warmer Druck um mein linkes Schienenbein.

Ich schrie auf, sprang zur Seite und spürte im selben Moment einen scharfen Schmerz, als auch das wütende Fauchen einer Katze erklang.

„Ayesha!"

Ich erstarrte angesichts dieses donnernden Ausrufes.

Schon war das kleine, cremefarbene Fellbündel unter meiner Kleidung hervorgekrabbelt und sprang mit zwei gewaltigen Sätzen, auf die Gestalt uns gegenüber zu. Erik beugte sich herab und breitete zärtlich die Arme aus. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ein Ausdruck von Schadenfreude in den Augen des Tierchens blitzte. Wie eine Prinzessin auf ihrem Thron, ließ sie sich in Eriks Armen nieder und genoss dessen liebevolles Streicheln.

„Sie scheinen kein Glück darin zu haben, jemanden unauffällig zu beobachten, meine Liebe."

Ich war so erleichtert, seine Stimme ruhig und friedlich zu vernehmen, dass ich die Zähne zusammenbiss und das Brennen meiner Wade ignorierte.

„Sie haben ja scheinbar auch eine sehr effektive Alarmanlage, Erik." Ein Kopfnicken in Richtung Ayeshas und schon verzog sich ihre Schnauze zu einem an mich gerichteten Grinsen, dass die mir schmerzhaft vertrauten Zähnchen enthüllte.

„Seien Sie froh, dass meiner Freundin nichts passiert ist, Mademoiselle. Meine ohnehin nicht sonderlich ausgeprägte Geduld wäre auf einen Schlag erschöpft gewesen."

„Oh, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sich die werte Dame nicht zur Wehr setzen könnte..." Mit diesen Worten hob ich den Rock um meine Verletzung vorzuführen. Ein wunderschöner Biss zierte die Außenseite meines Beines, knapp unter dem Knie. Der weiße Strumpf war zerrissen und ein beachtlicher Blutfleck begann sich mehr und mehr auszubreiten. „Sehen Sie?"

Die Antwort war ein scharfes Einatmen und als ich aufblickte, traf mich das Glühen von Eriks Augen. In mir regte sich eine Mischung aus Furcht und Faszination. Dieser Mann, der in seinem Frack und mit der pechschwarzen Maske machtvoller wirkte als jeder andere, schien vollkommen gebannt angesichts des Anblickes meiner gehobenen Röcke.

Mein Herz raste.

Langsam trat Erik einen Schritt näher. Ich war wie gebannt, unfähig mich zu bewegen, eine Gefangene meiner Neugier, was wohl passieren würde.

Er wirkte noch immer machvoll, doch eher wie ein aufmerksames Raubtier, nicht wie der kühl distanzierte Mann, den ich bisher in ihm gesehen hatte.

Voller Missmut über Herrchens mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit sprang Ayesha von seinem Arm und löste durch diese Bewegung die Spannung auf, welche sich urplötzlich in diesem Raum entwickelt hatte.

Sofort versteifte Eriks Haltung sich wieder, unnahbar und beherrscht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wandte er sich von mir ab und verließ den Raum.

Wie albern ich mir mit einem Mal vorkam. Hier stand ich nun und brachte einen fremden Mann völlig aus der Fassung, indem ich denkbar schlechtes Benehmen an den Tag legte!

Beschämt sortierte ich meine Kleidung und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Vielleicht sollte ich größere diplomatische Anstrengungen unternehmen, wenn ich aus dieser Situation noch meinen Nutzen ziehen wollte.

Gerade als ich niederkniete und mit dem Gedanken spielte, noch einen versöhnlichen Annäherungsversuch an die Ayesha zu starten, die friedlich vor mir saß und sich putzte, kehrte Erik zurück.

„Hier." Mit schroffer Geste hielt er mir ein Fläschen Jod und eine Mullbinde hin. „Ich zeige Ihnen das Badezimmer, Mademoiselle."

Erik

Immer noch war ich bemüht, das Zittern meiner Hände zu verbergen und registrierte voller Wut dass mit einige Notenblätter entglitten. Eigentlich hatte ich ein wenig Ordnung in den Stoß Papiere auf meinem Schreibtisch bringen wollen, in der Hoffnung das Bild der jungen Frau aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Vollkommen unbedarft hatte sie mir die Verletzung an ihrem Bein gezeigt. Eine höchst kompromittierende Geste – schamlos... und doch auf ihre Art und Weise unschuldig! Es schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken, wie stark mein Verlangen in diesem Moment gewesen war.

‚Nein!', befahl ich mich selbst zur Ruhe. Ich würde nicht so tief sinken, mich gegen den Willen einer Frau aufzudrängen... ich wäre nicht besser als ein Tier, das seinen Trieben erlag. Und diesen Triumph würde ich meinem Schicksal niemals überlassen, das mich in einen Käfig gesperrt und mir wieder und wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, dass Menschen in vor mir zurück schraken wie vor einer Bestie.

Schritte näherten sich aus dem angrenzenden Salon.

Ich atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern und rückte in einer mechanischen Geste meine Maske zurecht.

„Besitzt eigentlich kein Zimmer Ihres Hauses ein Fenster?" Unschlüssig war mein ‚Gast' in der Tür stehen geblieben und blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Nein"; antwortete ich schlicht, ohne den Wunsch zu verspüren, mehr zu sagen.

„Hm", sie schien sich nicht aufrichtig für diesen Umstand zu interessieren.

Die Unbekümmertheit dieses Mädchens war erstaunlich! Noch konnte ich nicht sagen, ob sie ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage mit natürlich mutiger Offenheit gegenüber stand, oder schlichtweg einfältig war. Sie konnte doch nicht völlig angstfrei in der Wohnung eines anonymen Fremden herumspazieren, der sie in den Opernkatakomben aufgelesen und ohne eine Erklärung hierher gebracht hatte!

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Erik", mit einem kleinen Räuspern, riss die junge Frau mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns einen Augenblick setzen... ich fürchte, mein Anliegen an Sie bedarf einer etwas umfangreicheren Ausführung."

Interessant! So hatte das gute Kind zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Anliegen an mich? Nun gut. Da ich ohnehin noch mit mir selbst haderte, was die junge Dame anging, konnte ich mir ihre Worte auch anhören.

Sie würde mir wohl ohnehin folgen, also marschierte ich ohne Umschweife zurück in den Salon. Der Tag hatte mehr zu bieten gehabt, als mir angenehm war, und langsam aber sicher erinnerte mich ein schwaches Zittern meiner linken Hand ebenso wie der aufkeimende Kopfschmerz daran, dass es in letzter Zeit nicht unbedingt rosig um meine Gesundheit bestellt war.

Die Nähe des Feuers versprach angenehme Wärme, und mit verschränkten Armen wartete ich darauf, dass Mademoiselle zu mir stieß, um mich in ihre Pläne einzuweihen.

„Sie bitten mich also um Folgendes, Zoe", begann ich etwa zehn Minuten später ihre Erklärung noch einmal zu resümieren. „Ich soll Ihnen die Mittel zur Verfügung stellen, diese Stadt zu verlassen. Sie beabsichtigen nach London zu reisen, und dort um eine Anstellung als Hauslehrerin anzutreten. Zu der Überzeugung, dass ich Ihre Pläne unterstützen würde, kommen Sie durch den Umstand, dass Monsieur Khan und ich unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben. Ihm wäre Ihr Fortgehen in höchstem Maße unrecht, und ich soll Ihrer Meinung nach diese Gelegenheit nutzen, ihm einen kleinen Seitenhieb zu verpassen."

Ihre blauen Augen strahlten und ein breite Lächeln krönte das anmutige Gesicht. „Ganz genau, Erik!"

Die Situation war absurd, ja geradezu grotesk! Und doch kam ich nicht umhin, aus vollem Herzen zu lachen, so laut, dass Ayesha in meinem Schoß kurz zusammenzuckte. Der Klang musste ungewohnt sein für ihre Ohren. „Köstlich, liebes Kind", keuchte ich schließlich, und kümmerte mich nur wenig um den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, welcher mir entgegentraf. „Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Selbst wenn ich Ihnen derartig viel Geld zur Verfügung stellen könnte, wäre mir das nicht wert, an einem Versteckspiel zwischen diesem persischen Sturkopf und seiner durchtriebenen kleinen Gespielin teilzuhaben, nur weil sie ihm böse ist, dass er sie von ihrem behüteten Leben direkt in sein Bett gelotst hat."

Zoe hob eine Hand, öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, doch ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Seien Sie nicht albern. Nadir mag ein verstockter, schwieriger Zeitgenosse zu sein, doch trotz allem scheint er Sie nicht schlecht zu behandeln. Ich sehe keinen Grund mich weiterhin in derartige Privatdinge einzumischen." Zärtlich strich ich über Ayeshas kleinen warmen Katzenkörper, spürte die Weichheit des Fells unter meinen Fingern, und ertappte mich selbst bei der Frage, ob die Haut dieses Mädchens sich ähnlich angenehm anfühlen würde.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben funkelte ich Zoe an. Ihre Gegenwart war nicht gut für uns beide. Sie riss Gefühle auf, die ich vor Langem resigniert zu Grabe getragen hatte. Wenn die junge Frau nun noch weitere Zeit meine Geduld genießen würde, wäre das nur ein Voraugenhalten aller Sehnsüchte, die mir vom Schicksal versagt waren. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wie wir nun weiter verfahren, meine Liebe. Sie werden nun kurz hier warten, und wenn ich zurückkehre, wird Ihnen eine Augenbinde angelegt. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie erfahren, wie man mein Zuhause betritt und verlässt. Meine Ruhe und Privatsphäre werde ich unter allen Umständen zu verteidigen wissen. Ich bringe Sie zurück nach Hause und hoffe nur, dass Ihr Liebhaber noch nicht die Sûtere alarmiert und einen Suchtrupp zusammengestellt hat, um Sie zu finden. Das nämlich könnte höchst unangenehme Konsequenzen für alle Beteiligten haben."

„Nein", mit flehentlichem Blick war Zoe aufgesprungen. „Bitte! Nicht zurück dorthin!"

„Nun ich sehe nicht, dass Ihnen viele andere Möglichkeiten bleiben", entgegnete ich trocken. „Wie Sie schon bemerkten, kennen Sie kaum jemanden in dieser Stadt. Niemand kann Ihnen also Unterkunft bieten."

„Doch! Sie könnten das tun, Erik..."

Ayesha sprang fauchend auf den Boden und bezog zwischen mir und Zoe Stellung, gerade so als wolle sie mich verteidigen. Auch ich stand auf und trat vor das Mädchen hin. Mir wurde die Unruhe langsam zu anstrengend, welche jener ungebetene Gast verbreitete. „Seien Sie nicht albern, Mademoiselle", herrschte ich sie an. „Stehen Sie auf!"

Ohne zu zögern kam sie meinen Worten nach. Doch etwas in ihrem Blick ließ mich ahnen, dass sie noch immer nicht bereit war, aufzugeben.

„Es könnte natürlich sein, dass ich mich unter gewissen Bedingungen anders entscheide." Ich hörte mich selbst diese heiseren Worte sagen, und war fassungslos angesichts des Verlangens, welches sich über all die Jahre in mir aufgestaut hatte. Wenn sie ablehnte... würde ich sterben. „Bleiben Sie heute Nacht bei mir. Ganz. Ein kleiner Preis für eine Flucht, die Ihnen so wichtig zu sein scheint."

Sie schwieg lange. Beinahe eine Minute wagte ich kaum zu atmen, fiel es mir schwer ihrem Blick Stand zu halten, der mich so intensiv maß, als betrachtete sie mich zum ersten Mal. Innerlich verfluchte ich mich für mein Benehmen.

War ich wirklich meinem Begehren nach Nähe in all diesen Jahren der Einsamkeit noch immer nicht Herr geworden? Sank ich nun wirklich derart tief, eine an Erpressung grenzende Forderung zu stellen?

Und alles, was mir mein innerstes Wesen als Antwort entgegen schrie war: Ja!

„Ich bin einverstanden." Zoes Worte hallten durch meinen Kopf, und sickerten nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein hinunter. „Unter einer Bedingung: Wenn ich fort bin, werden Sie Nadir Khan von dieser Nacht berichten. Er soll wissen, dass wir miteinander geteilt haben."

„Sie müssen ihn hassen", stellte ich nüchtern fest, und konzentrierte mich darauf, das Weichwerden meiner Knie zu ignorieren.

„Ich würde nicht direkt von Hass sprechen, aber ich bin durchaus daran interessiert ihm eine Lektion für Dinge zu erteilen, auf die ich jetzt nicht näher eingehen möchte, Erik."

Mir stockte der Atem, als das Mädchen nun Schritt für Schritt näher kam, und mich völlig offenen Blickes in die azurblauen Seen ihrer Augen eintauchen ließ. Sie mochte es gewohnt sein, auf derart kokette Weise einen Mann zu umgarnen, doch mir erschien jede kleinste Bewegung, jede Sekunde wie ein Zauber, von dessen Fortverlauf ich nicht zu träumen wagte.

Der Wunsch, ihr entgegen zu kommen, wurde übermenschlich. Ich ergab mich ihm nur allzu bereitwillig.

„Berühre mich ruhig", wie gerne nahm ich diese Einladung an.

„Darf ich?"

Ein Nicken gab mir die Erlaubnis, mit bebender Hand über ihre Wange zu streichen. Mochte ich mich selbst bei einer so unbedeutsam kleinen Geste anstellen wie der blutige Anfänger, der ich in dieser Erfahrungswelt war, Zoe ließ mich meine Unsicherheit schnell vergessen, als sie plötzlich beide Arme um mich schlang, und sich fest an meinen Körper schmiegte.

Auf einmal waren da derart viele Eindrücke, dass ich von einer Welle purer Überwältigung hinfort gespült wurde. Vorsichtig, schob ich sie ein Stückchen von mir. Zwar verlangte es mich nach Nähe, doch ich wollte diesen Moment, der so köstlich und einzigartig war vollkommen in mich aufnehmen können. Dazu musste ich sie ansehen und wissen, was ich fühlen und auf meiner Haut spüren würde.

Der Duft ihres Parfums und frisch gewaschenes Haar, das Geräusch ihrer leisen Atemzüge...

Zoes Haut schimmerte im Schein des Kaminfeuers, und ließ sie weich und anziehend wirken. Ich wollte diese Frau... ich wollte ihre pure Schönheit erkennen, und im Schatten dieser strahlenden Sonne eine Zeitlang ruhen. Mein abstoßendes Selbst sehnte sich nach etwas, das nur ihre Anmut einzuhalten versprach... vielleicht eine Form von Vollkommenheit, vielleicht nur etwas, das ich nie besitzen würde.

Plötzlich runzelte das Mädchen die Stirn und ihre Augen blickten mich kritisch an. Gleich würde sie vor mir zurückweichen...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich mit dieser da küssen kann..." Einer ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Finger tippte spielerisch auf Stirn meiner Maske.

„Dann müssen wir darauf eben verzichten", mit dieser geknurrten Antwort, packte ich ihre Hand und riss Zoe noch ein Stück näher an mich heran. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, als ich die Wärme ihres Körpers schweratmend und lebendig an meiner Gestalt spürte.

„Nicht so hastig!" Sie keuchte, wirkte nervös. Aber sie lächelte und so sah ich mich nicht dazu gedrängt, mich zurückzuziehen. „Es wäre mir doch wesentlich lieber, das an einem Ort fortzusetzen, an dem wir weniger... der wohl ein wenig angemessener ist, als dein Salon."

‚Das Schlafzimmer - unmöglich!'

Meine Gedanken rasten. Der Sarg – Zoe wäre wohl kaum dazu in der Lage, ihre Bereitschaft aufrecht zu halten, wenn sie dabei ständig ein Artefakt vor Augen hätte, welches mein ironischer Erinnerungsanker an die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens war. Ganz abgesehen von der praktischen Seite, dass es unmöglich wäre, sich in meiner üblichen Schlafstätte der körperlichen Vereinigung hinzugeben.

Plötzlich überkam mich jedoch die beruhigende Erkenntnis.

„Ganz wie du wünschst, meine Liebe." In diesem Moment dankte ich meiner Verschrobenheit, damals beim Bau meiner Behausung ein Gästezimmer eingerichtet zu haben. Ich war stets der Überzeugung gewesen, niemals jemanden zu empfangen, doch nun sollte mir der Raum, in dem ich noch immer die Möbel meiner Mutter bewahrte, endlich von Nutzen sein.

Vielleicht war es gut, dieses kleine, nüchterne Intermezzo, denn ich fühlte meine immer noch brennende Begierde ein wenig abkühlen. Trotz der Gewissheit, dass Zoe als Nadir Khans Konkubine wohl wusste, was sie tat, und sie keinerlei Widerwillen dagegen zeigt, sich mir in dieser Nacht hinzugeben, missfiel es mir durch meine Erhitztheit vielleicht einen Fehler zu machen.

In all ihrer Unerwartetheit bot sich mir die einmalige Gelegenheit, eine Frau so nahe zu spüren, als wäre ich ein gewöhnlicher Mann. Überstürzte ich die Dinge nun, konnte mein Pulver verschossen sein, ehe ich dazu in der Lage war, den Moment auszukosten... einen Moment, von dem ich immer geglaubt hatte, er läge für mich in unerreichbarer Ferne.

Es lag ein Hauch des Zögerns in der Luft, als wir kurz darauf im Gästezimmer vor dem großen Mahagonibett meines Elternhauses standen.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch, platzierte ich den mehrarmigen Leuchter, den ich bisher in der Hand getragen hatte, auf einer kleinen Kommode neben dem Bett. Das Licht würde ausreichen. Meine Augen fanden sich ohnehin im Halbdunkel zurecht und für Zoe konnte es nur zum Besten sein, wenn sie sowenig wie möglich von mir erblickte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie über die weißen Laken glitten. Ob sie die gegebene Zusage bereits bereute?

Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ich fragte mich, ob sie sich so weich anfühlen mochten, wie ihr samtig schimmernder Anblick versprach.

‚Zügelung', ermahnte ich mich selbst. Die Maske war ein unabwendbares Hindernis, von diesem Mund zu kosten. Ich hätte riskieren müssen, dass sie verrutschte – unmöglich.

„Nun..." sie begann zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme wirkte brüchig. Zoes Blick war noch immer gefangen von der wuchtigen Erscheinung des Bettes.

Dennoch wandte sie sich schließlich um und blickte mir in die Augen.

Wie schön sie war... wie erregend es sich angefühlt hatte, ihre Wärme in meinen Armen zu spüren.

Ein Ziehen des Verlangens durchschoss meinen Unterleib, doch noch war ich nicht bereit, ihm nachzukommen.

Innerlich verfluchte ich es, doch mein Anstandsgefühl verlangte, diesem kleinen Geschöpf die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen.

„Ich werde dich noch einen Augenblick allein lassen. Nutze diese Zeit, um dich bereit zu machen."

Zehn Minuten waren alles, was ich an Beherrschung aufbringen konnte. Inzwischen hatte ich die Kleidung abgelegt und trug nun meinen Morgenrock. Er schien mir für beide Möglichkeiten am besten geeignet: entweder dezent genug, um respektvoll Zoes Ablehnung entgegenzunehmen, oder schlicht genug um ihn abzulegen, sollte sie bei ihrer Einverständnis bleiben.

Noch zögerte ich einen Moment lang, ließ meine Hand ruhig über der Klinke zum Gästezimmer schweben. Was konnte mir eine Zurückweisung schon bedeuten? Es wäre das Ausschlagen eines Geschäfts, nicht eines Gefühls der Liebe. Ich würde Zoe einfach wieder ihrem Gönner überantworten - nicht ihre überstürzt wirkenden Fluchtpläne unterstützen.

Eine Hand wusch die andere.

Ich atmete durch und trat ein.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen", empfingen mich ihre Worte.

„Wie ich sehen kann, hast du sie wohl genutzt, meine Liebe."

Ihr Anblick fesselte mich derart, so dass ich zweimal ins Leere fasste, ehe ich die Tür wieder zuziehen konnte.

„Was hast du erwartet? Ich dachte mir, dies entspräche deinen Wünschen." Einladend klopfte ihre freie Hand auf das weiche Kissen neben ihr.

Mit der anderen hielt sie den Rand des Lakens fest, unter dem sich deutlich die Schemen ihres unbekleideten Körpers abzeichneten.

Ich folgte mit meinem Blick den Verlauf ihrer Beine, den Wölbungen, wo sich Bauch und Oberkörper befanden, hinauf zu einem warmen Lächeln, dass mich schwankend näherkommen ließ.

Zoe hatte die Haare gelöst und nun flossen sie weich und seidig über das weiße Leinen, schwarz und glänzend.

Ich blieb dicht vorm Bett stehen, wagte nicht noch näher zu treten, wagte nicht die Schönheit dieses Anblickes zu stören, indem sich ein Monster neben dieser zauberhaften Göttin niederließ.

„Komm her, Erik."

Ohne mir länger meiner Selbst bewusst zu sein verfolgte ich, wie sie in einem kleinen Schwung das Laken beiseite schlug, einen Arm nach mir ausstreckte und mich widerstandslos neben sich zog.

Alle Fäden waren mir nun aus der Hand genommen.

„Ich überlasse mich ganz deinen kundigen Händen", versuchte ich mich selbst mit meinen gemurmelten Worten zu beruhigen. Nur allzu deutlich wurde ich mir bewusst, dass mein Körper auf ihre Nähe zu reagieren begann.

Sie atmete tief durch, wirkte einen Moment, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Doch alles, was sie tat, war schweigend das Laken über uns zu decken.

Vorsichtig rückte sie näher und klopfenden Herzens rang ich mich dazu durch, einen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen.

Überwältigung durchflutete mich in jeder Faser meines Wesens.

Doch es war der Moment, als sich ihre kleine Hand langsam zwischen die Stoffschicht meines Mantels und meiner Haut schob, der mich regelrecht schwindelig werden ließ.

Sie fasste mich an, ohne vor mir zurückzuschrecken! Sie berührte mich – vorsichtig und liebevoll!

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss mir das Bild der kleinen, persischen Odaliske durch den Kopf. Damals war sie gestorben, nur weil mein Verlangen, mein Anblick eine unerträgliche Zumutung bedeutet hätte. Obwohl das Mädchen im Harem dazu ausgebildet worden war, einem Mann gefügig zu sein, war ich derart abstoßend und furchteinflößend, dass sie ihre ‚Aufgabe' nicht hatte erfüllen können.

Meine größte Dummheit war damals mein Stolz und grenzenloser Selbsthass gewesen. So hatte ich dem Mädchen auch noch das Hindernis in den Weg gestellt, mir die Maske abzunehmen - der letzte Beweis, für meine Hässlichkeit, für die Unmöglichkeit mich anzusehen, mich als Mann und Liebhaber anzunehmen.

Heute war es anders. Zoe schien nicht interessiert daran, hinter meine Maske zu blicken – und ich war mir nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass dies die einzige Chance war, die sich in meinem Leben noch auftun würde. Ich gab meinen Stolz auf, um meiner Lust und einer unbestimmten Sehnsucht nach Nähe wegen. Sollten wir uns doch der gemeinsamen Illusion ergeben, dieses wäre nichts anderes als eine unverfängliche Nacht körperlichen Verlangens.

„Was ist das?" Ein leises Flüstern durchbrach meine Gedanken.

Mittlerweile hatte Zoe Laken und Morgenmantel beiseite geschoben und meinen Oberkörper enthüllt.

„Unwichtig." Ich zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und ergriff fest die neugierigen Finger, welche über das Muster aus Narben tanzten, das mir das Leben als sichtbare Spuren in meine Haut gegraben hatte.

„Aber..."

„Ignorier sie!" Meine Stimme musste schärfer geklungen haben, als es in meiner Absicht lag.

Zoe verharrte regungslos, den Blick nachdenklich direkt auf meine Augen gerichtet. Als sie sprach wurde mir fasziniert bewusst, dass sie darum bemüht war, mich zu beruhigen. „Ich denke ich habe da auch etwas entdeckt, das meine Neugier viel mehr anstachelt..."

Ich stöhnte auf, als Zoe ihrem Wissenshunger nachkam. Durch den Mantelstoff hindurch hatte sie die Schwellung zwischen meinen Schenkeln gefunden und begonnen sie zärtlich zu massieren.

Ich starrte verzweifelt angespannt auf das Flackern des Kerzenleuchters neben uns. Ohne die Fähigkeit, mich zu rühren lauschte ich meinen eigenen gehetzten Atemzügen und fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde, ehe der Feuerball platzte, der sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit irgendwo im Zentrum meines Körpers zusammenballte.

Zoes Griff löste sich, doch ehe ich Gelegenheit hatte diesen Moment zu nutzen, um meine Gedanken in geordnetere Bahnen zu lenken, wurde mir klar, dass alles noch intensiver zu werden drohte.

„Das hier ist wohl wirklich überflüssig für unser Vorhaben, Erik."

Schneller, als ich denken konnte hatte sie mich vollständig meiner Kleidung beraubt, und unter der Maske spürte ich Hitze. Ich schämte mich, jedoch auf eine andere Weise, als das Unbehagen und die Wut über das Gaffen der Menschen auf mein unbedecktes Gesicht.

Zoes Augen auf meiner Haut hinterließen eine Spur von glühender Wärme, die mein Herz schneller schlagen und das Blut kochend durch meine Adern schießen ließ.

„Oh, mon dieu..." Ihre großen blauen Augen weiteten sich, das war das letzte, was ich sehen konnte, ehe meine Lider zuflogen.

Ihre Hand! Ihre Hand strich vorsichtig über das empfindliche Zentrum meines Verlangens.

Mein eigenes Keuchen so laut zu vernehmen, wie ich es jetzt tat, jagte einen Schauer über meine Haut.

Zoe sog scharf die Luft ein und plötzlich schlossen sich ihre Finger mit solch verlockend sanftem Druck um mich, dass ich fühlte, wie das jähe Ende dieser Erfahrung bedrohlich vor mir stand.

„Halt!" Meine Augen flogen auf und ich packte ihr Handgelenk mit festem Griff.

„Magst du es nicht?" Ein paar lose Strähnen ihres Haares, mussten in nervöser Geste hier die Ohren gestrichen werden. „Wenn du alles mir überlässt, dann kannst du dich auch nicht beschweren, wenn..."

„Es lag mir fern, dich zu kritisieren, meine Liebe." Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln huschte mir über die Lippen. „Doch fände ich es schade, wenn deine Berührungen mir die Gelegenheit nähmen, dir noch näher zu sein..."

Misstrauisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihr Anblick war entzückend! Mit einer Hand hielt sie noch immer das Laken schützend vor sich und ihre Augen funkelten mich an. Sie war unbekleidet, aber etwas in ihrer Haltung verriet, dass sie mit zu den wehrhaftesten, energischsten Geschöpfen gehörte, die mir je begegnet waren.

„Darf ich dich berühren?"

Sie blinzelte und ich erkannte, dass diese Frage höchst merkwürdig anmuten musste. Sicher war es bisher anders für sie gewesen, bei einem Mann zu liegen. Doch für mich stand nicht die ausschließlich Befriedigung eines tierischen Triebes im Zentrum.

Es ging mir mehr darum in allem Umfang zu erfahren, wie es war einer Frau derart nahe zu sein. Ich wollte sie sehen, fühlen, schmecken und jeden Schleier beiseite ziehen, der für mich in all den Jahren über dem Wunder des weiblichen Körpers ausgebreitet gewesen war.

Ihr Blick warf mir Verwunderung entgegen. „Hmm... natürlich."

Zögerlich rückte sie ein Stück fort und ließ sich dicht neben mir flach auf dem Rücken nieder.

Ich atmete tief durch und in steigendem Zutrauen, streckte meine Hand sich nach dem Laken aus und strich es sanft von Zoes Gestalt ab. Ihre Haut schimmerte golden im Kerzenlicht und die tanzenden Schatten schienen meine Finger zu rufen, ebenso liebevoll meine Wanderung zu beginnen. Ich folgte der Verlockung und erschauerste angesichts der sanften Weichheit, die sich mir bot.

„Erik", Zoes Augen schlossen sich, als ich spielerisch eine Linie auf ihren Körper zeichnete, dessen Verlauf sich vom Hals bis hinab zu den empfindsamen Wölbungen ihrer Brust zog.

„Ruhig, ma petite", murmelte ich, als ich das Zittern spürte, den wilden Schlag ihres Herzens, der sich meiner flachen Hand entgegendrängte, mit der ich zaghaft ihren Hals liebkoste.

Wie gerne hätte ich mir die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen, meine Wange auf ihre Haut gesenkt, den Duft eingesogen, den ich als schwaches Versprechen erahnen konnte. Trotz der Nähe war ich noch immer ein Gefangener meiner unlösbaren Ketten, meiner abstoßenden Gestalt.

Endlich fanden meine Berührungen den Weg an der Oberseite ihres Schenkels und vorsichtig begann ich, diese auseinander zu drücken. Die Belohnung, dafür, dass ich schließlich zwischen ihnen zum Liegen kam, mich an sie schmiegte, mein Becken sanft kreisen ließ, war ein tiefes Stöhnen des Verlangens, das sich aus Zoes Kehle löste.

Ohne mich länger meiner Beherrschung unterwerfen zu können, stieß ich meine Hüften vorwärts, spürte gleichzeitig die erfüllende Wärme... und kaltes Entsetzen.

Mon Dieu! Dieses Mädchen war bis zu diesem Moment unberührt gewesen!

Ich war wie versteinert.

„Du bist nicht Nadir Khans Mätresse..."

„Nein", sie seufzte und sank so tief in die Kissen, dass sie mir erbarmenswert und unendlich klein vorkam. „Das war die Position meiner Mutter."

Mir stockte der Atem. Was hatte ich getan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Zoe

Langsam ebbte der brennende Schmerz ab.

Meine Knie hatte ich so weit hochgezogen, dass ich mit der Kinnspitze den Morgenmantel berührte, in welchen Erik mich eilig gehüllt hatte.

Ich war Nadirs Tochter...

Nach dieser Erkenntnis war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Laut fluchend war er förmlich vor mir geflüchtet und es hatte geschlagene zehn Minuten gedauert, ehe er den Raum, in dem ich noch immer nackt und verzweifelt gelegen hatte, wieder betrat.

Ich hatte meinen Fluchtplan doch nicht ganz so kalkuliert verfolgen können, wie ich gehofft hatte. Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass diese ‚Sache', über die ich und meine Freundinnen im Internat so oft gelacht und getuschelt hatten, einen derart großen Einfluss auf mich haben würde? Ich hatte mir doch vorgenommen, das Ganze als das zu sehen, was es war: ein unverbindlicher Tausch – Eriks Vergnügen, gegen meine Freiheit aus Nadir Khans Obhut.

Aber da war so vieles, auf was mich die Gespräche unter Internatsschwestern – von denen einige sogar mit Jean-Frederic in seiner Gärtnerhütte verschwunden und mit glühenden Wangen wiedergekehrt waren – nicht vorbereitet hatten.

Zu Anfang hatte es mir alle Anstrengung abverlangt, den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, dass ich etwas tat, wofür ein anständige junge Dame verdienterweise zu einem Freudenmädchen degradiert wurde. Und dann war mir plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass Eriks Nähe eine überwältigende Mischung aus bebender Verlockung und der Gewissheit, Macht über ihn und seine Begierde zu haben bedeutete.

Diese Berührungen, diese unerforschten Gefilde männlicher Anatomie, die ich bisher nur von unanständigen Skizzen gekannt hatte...

Es war faszinierend gewesen, und hatte mich förmlich in eine Rauschwolke geheimer Wünsche gehüllt, die mir bisher nie bewusst waren.

Und dann hatte es weh getan. Mehr als ich erwartet hatte.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Zoe", Eriks Stimme war wie Balsam auf der klaffenden Wunde meines Selbstbewusstseins.

„Ich hatte ja nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich damit angefangen habe", schniefte ich zurück und weigerte mich, ihn anzusehen. Immerhin hatte er die Selbstbeherrschung besessen, in seiner kurzen Abwesenheit das Bild eines tadellosen Herrn wiederherzustellen, hatte schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes Hemd angelegt, wirkte ruhig und gefasst.

Meine Erscheinung hingegen musste fürchterlich sein.

„Komm mit mir", sanft und weich hallten diese Worte in meinem Kopf wider. „In der Küche wartet ein heißer Tee mit Kräutern auf dich. Trink ihn. Das wird dir nicht helfen dich besser zu fühlen, aber wenigstens kannst du danach ruhig schlafen."

Die dargebotene Hand und die Aussicht, all die wirren Gedanken für einige Zeit in den Hintergrund drängen zu könne, brachten mich dazu, Erik ohne Widerstand zu folgen.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einem der dunklen Holzküchenstühle sinken und zeichnete verlegen mit einem Finger die Maserung des Tisches nach. Hinter mir goss Erik den versprochenen Tee ein, und ich fragte mich wie viele geheimnisvolle Heilpflanzen wohl nötig sein würden, um mich in dieser Nacht einschlafen zu lassen.

Langsam wurde mir übel, je mehr ich mir klar machte, was heute Nacht geschehen war.

Geräuschlos hatte Erik einen dampfenden Becher vor mir platziert und ließ sich nun selbst nur einen Meter von mir entfernt auf einem anderen Stuhl nieder.

Während er die beeindruckend lagen Beine elegant übereinander schlug, erinnerte ich mich daran, wie ausgemergelt und sehnig der Rest seines Körpers gewesen war...

Seine Haut auf meiner Haut...

Schnell zog ich den Tee heran und pustete angestrengt in die würzig duftende Hitze. Vielleicht konnte ich so eine unverfänglichere Erklärung für meine roten Wangen konstruieren.

Aber Eriks Pläne schienen anders gelagert, als das Thema nun ruhen zu lassen. Gleich seine nächsten Worte trugen nicht gerade zu meiner Entspannung bei: „ Warum hast du in einen derartigen Handel eingewilligt, wenn du doch allem Anschein nach ein anständiges junges Mädchen bist, das keinerlei Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hat, Zoe?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Vorsichtig nippte ich an dem Getränk und genoss das fremde aber wohlige Aroma. „Ich würde alles tun um nicht länger eine unliebsame Gefangene in Nadir Khans Haus zu sein."

„Nun, ich empfinde seine Anwesenheit auch nicht gerade als unerschöpflichen Quell der Freude, doch was in drei Treufels Namen könnte ihm eine solch tiefe Abneigung seitens seiner Tochter eingebracht haben?" Der amüsierte Sarkasmus dieser Frage ließ mich unfreiwillig schmunzeln. Ich war froh, dass er nicht länger über die Situation sprach, die mir langsam aber sicher immer unwirklich erschein, an die mich nur noch eine dumpfe Scham, eine schale, unerfüllte Sehnsucht erinnerte.

„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, darüber zu reden Erik. Es muss genügen, wenn du weißt, dass Nadir Khan mein Leben vor ­­­­drei Monaten ganz und gar in seine Hände genommen hat. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter kam ich in das Haus eines Mannes, den ich nie gekannt hatte. Ich war mit der Gewissheit großgezogen worden, das mein Vater tot sei. Und nun setzt diese Mann das Verhalten einer gehorsamen Tochter voraus, die ich nach solchen Maßstäben niemals sein wollte." Ich schluckte. Warum hatte ich plötzlich doch das Gefühl, soviel mehr sagen zu wollen? „Ich war glücklich mit meinem Leben. Meine Mutter wollte mich nach diesem Schuljahr holen lassen, damit ich bei ihr in Paris leben könnte..."

Das war der Punkt, an dem meine Stimme wegbrach und ich die Lippen fest aufeinander biss, damit ich nicht noch einmal in Tränen ausbrach. Lieber nahm ich noch zwei kräftige Schlucke von dem Tee, und versuchte das angenehm Warme Gefühl zu genießen, dass sich langsam in meinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Erik lehnte sich vor und erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ein dumpfes Entgegendrängen zu ihm, abermals in mir erwachte. Und da kam mir die siedendheiße Erkenntnis, dass unsere Abmachung noch nicht erfüllt war. Meine Augen flogen hoch und fixierten die von Erik direkt und - wie ich hoffte - eindringlich.

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass wir unser Vorhaben nicht beenden konnten, Erik. Also ist es nun an dir, mir zu helfen, wie du es versprochen hast."

Ein kurzes Blinzeln seinerseits verriet mir, dass er nicht mit diesem Umschwung der Gesprächsthematik gerechnet hatte. Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme, und der leise Seufzer, der seinen Worten voranging waren gar kein gutes Zeichen...

„Sei vernünftig Zoe. Wenn du einmal nüchtern über die ganze Angelegenheit nachdenkst, wird dir klar werden, dass eine unüberlegte Flucht mehr Schwierigkeiten als Vorteile birgt..."

Ich sprang auf. „Was?"

Ein leichter Schwindel ließ mich leicht nach dem Halt der Tischkante fassen.

„Soll das heißen, es war umsonst, dass ich dir... ich mich..."

„Ruhig, Zoe... vorsichtig." Auch Erik erhob sich. Warum nur bewegte er sich so langsam? Und warum war ich nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, seine Hand auszuschlagen, so wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte?

Beinahe dankbar für den Halt, lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Sandelholz... jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er nach Sandelholz duftete.

Meine Knie knickten ein.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, meinen Kopf nicht mehr aufrecht halten zu können.

„Was war in dem Tee?"

„Keine Angst. Ich würde nichts tun, dass dich noch mehr verletzt. Ich werde dich vor all dem in Sicherheit bringen, was heute Nacht passiert ist."

‚Du verletzt mich aber! Du kannst mich doch nicht gegen meinen Willen mit einem Schlaftrank betäuben! Nein! Bring mich nicht zurück! Bitte! Erik! Bitte'

Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch genug Kraft gehabt, das alles laut zu sagen, aber meine Zunge fühlte sich so schwer an, dass ich es nicht vermochte.

Statt dessen fühlte ich mich mit Leichtigkeit aufgehoben.

Alles, was ich noch schaffte, war meine Arme wie ein kleines Kind um Eriks Hals zu klammen.

Am Rande meines Bewusstseins nahm ich noch etwas Merkwürdiges wahr ehe ich spürte, dass meine Gedanken immer mehr in Nebel gehüllt wurden. Den Sinn konnte ich nicht verstehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Zoe. Ich habe ihm schon seinen Sohn genommen – ich kann ihm nicht auch noch die Tochter nehmen."

Erik

„Warum nur war mir klar, dass Sie heute Nacht noch mit ihr bei mir auftauchen würden?"

Offenbar hatte meine Ankunft gegen halb Vier Uhr morgens den Daroga aus dem Bett getrieben. Während ich ihm bedächtig folgte und nun den Salon betrat, musterte ich abfällig. Er trug Morgenrock und Hausschuhe.

„Die Sorge um Ihre Tochter scheint Sie nicht gerade um den Schlaf gebracht zu haben, Nadir."

Mit einem müden Lächeln und in einem leicht akzentdurchzogenen Tonfall bedeutete er mir, jeder Einwand wäre überflüssig. „Sie verstehen nicht viel von Kindern, Erik, schon gar nicht von Töchtern in Zoes Alter. Darius hat sie in Empfang genommen?"

Ich nickte. Scheinbar hatte Monsieur noch nicht bemerkt, dass seine Tochter nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet war. Ich hatte mir selbst nicht genug vertraut, um in meiner Wohnung noch ihre Kleider zu wechseln, während sie bewusstlos war. Bewusstlos... sie hätte nichts gespürt... sich nicht erinnert... Nein! fort mit diesen Gedanken!

„Mir scheint als wären auch Sie auf diesem Gebiet nicht unbedingt die kompetenteste Instanz", ich verlor mich in Sarkasmus um meine Gedanken anderweitig zu lenken.

Leise lachend nahm er in einem Ohrensessel nahe des Kamins Platz. „Erik, Erik", kopfschüttelnd bedeutete er mir, mich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Ich zog es vor, stehen zu bleiben. Die Kutsche, welche das Mädchen und mich hierher gebracht hatte, würde noch eine Viertelstunde warten. mir lag nicht daran, in dieser Nacht zu Fuß nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich fühlte mich ernüchtert und unsagbar müde.

Der Daroga tat meine Haltung mit einem kaum merklichen Schulterzucken ab und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Früher oder später wäre Zoe nach Hause gekommen. Sie kennt niemanden in der Stadt. Wohin hätte sie sonst gehen können?" Diese Erklärung schien ihn vollkommen zufrieden zu stellen. Mit wieviel Gleichgültigkeit dieser Mann seiner Tochter entgegenstand. Einen Moment lang fragte ich mich, wie er damals im Falle eines Verschwindens von Reza reagiert hätte.

„Und Sie hatten keine Bedenken, dass das Phantom oder eine seiner Fallen dem Mädchen zum Verhängnis werden könnten, Daroga?"

Die Augen meines Gegenübers fixierten mich ernst und ohne jeden Anflug von Eingeschüchtertheit. „Ich wusste, dass Sie dort unten ganz in unserer Nähe waren, Erik."

„Wie man hört, fällt das ‚Phantom' doch mit besonderer Vorliebe über kleine Ballettratten her... warum nicht über Ihre Tochter?" Meine Stimme troff vor Bissigkeit.

Nadir blieb ungerührt, seine Worte nüchtern und klar. „Sie vergessen, dass ich bereits seit einigen Wochen meine persönlichen Vermutungen über die Identität des Phantoms hege. Und diesem Informationsstand zu Folge, ist es ‚lediglich' verantwortlich für die Erpressung der Direktion, und einige massive Akte von Sabotage." Sein Blick sollte mich festnageln, als er sich nun mit aufeinadergepressten Handflächen vorbeugte. „Machen Sie keine Scherze mit der sprichwörtlichen Maskerade, die Sie in der Oper ins Leben gerufen haben, Erik. Und denken Sie an Ihr Wort... keine willkürlichen Morde. Sie sind mir Rechenschaft dafür schuldig, der Preis der Freiheit – ohne diesen Handel wäre ihr Lebensfaden schon lange von der Persischen Gerichtsbarkeit durchtrennt worden."

Ich versuchte den pochenden Schmerz hinter meinen Schläfen zu ignorieren und auch die Tatsache, dass die heutigen Geschehnisse mehr als unvorhergesehen verlaufen waren, und ich somit die kleine Ampulle Morphium in meinem Schreibtisch bisher unangetastet gelassen hatte.

Ich wünschte nur zu inständig, mein Gewissen würde schweigen. Keinen Mord hatte ich begangen, den ich nun vor dem Mann beichten konnte, dem ich mich vor allen anderen dazu verpflichtet gefühlt hätte – wohl aber hatte ich seine Tochter in gröbster Weise kompromittiert. Ich wog alles In Gedanken ab. Wenn ich sprach, müsste ich für alle Beteiligten die Konsequenzen bedenken. Es war unmöglich, zu leugnen, dass ich mich schuldig fühlte – Nadir gegenüber und auch in Hinsicht auf Zoe – denn solch eine Enthüllung würde ihr das Leben in diesem Haus nicht unbedingt erleichtern.

Ganz sicher war es klüger, ihr den Zeitpunkt dieser Offenbarung zu überlassen, und die Lage nicht noch zu verschlimmern.

Statt dessen hörte ich mich selbst eine banale Frage stellen, die sicher eine ebenso nichtssagende Antwort nach sich ziehen würde. „Sie waren also noch einmal verheiratet, Daroga. Zoes Mutter war wohl Französin. Wie haben Sie sie kennengelernt?"

Mein Blick glitt zur Uhr. Zehn Minuten blieben mir, um aufzubrechen.

In Gedanken wandte ich mich bereits der Tür zu, als ich das bedeutungsvolle Schweigen des Daroga bemerkte. Natürlich... ich hatte alte Wunde aufgerissen. Scheinbar hatte er ihren Tod noch nicht verwunden. „Mein Beileid." – die Floskel lag mir bereits auf der Zunge, als er endlich sprach.

„Ich verlange von Ihnen ehrlich zu sein, Erik... aber in dieser Angelegenheit bin ich es, der wohl nicht so gehandelt hat, wie es jede moralische Verantwortung verlangen würde:"

Die Vorstellung, einen schwachen Punkt bei dem integersten Menschen, den ich jemals kennengelernt hatte gefunden zu haben, erweckte meine Neugier.

„Ich bin wohl kaum jemand, der sich mit einer solchen Information in den Mittelpunkt des nächsten gesellschaftlichen Ereignisses drängen würde."

Unbehaglich seufzte Nadir Khan, und ihm war anzusehen, dass die Worte mit allem anderen als Leichtigkeit über seine Lippen kamen. Doch Ehrenmann was er war, wäre eine Lüge wohl weniger in Frage gekommen, als die prekäre Wahrheit. „Ihr Mutter... war eine Prostituierte."

Ich nickte knapp und nahm die gerunzelte Stirn meines Gegenübers ungerührt hin. Er hatte doch wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich eine pseudomoralische Rechtfertigung von ihm fordern würde, oder mich übertrieben erschüttert zu dieser Offenbarung äußern würde.

„Ich muss Sie wohl enttäuschen, Daroga. Diese Erklärung scheint mir ungleich plausibler, als das Szenario, dass Sie Ihren Glauben und die Liebe zu Rezas Mutter über Bord geworfen hätten, um mit einer ‚ungläubigen' Europäerin in neues, trautes Familienglück einzutauchen."

Einem verlegenen Räuspern folgte der Anflug alten Schmerzes in den Augen des Persers.

Reza. Noch immer hatte er den Tod seines Sohnes nicht überwunden – Genauso wenig wie ich meinen Frieden mit der Tatsache geschlossen hatte, das Kind aus den Armen seines Vaters genommen zu haben. Nur um ihm das Leid einer verheerenden Krankheit zu ersparen, sagte ich mir in Gedanken. Nur um ihm Leid zu ersparen.

„Zoes Mutter kam wenige Wochen vor ihrem Tod zu mir... da erst erfuhr ich überhaupt, dass ich ein Kind haben sollte, aus der kurzen...Liaison, die wir geteilt hatten." Nadir Khans Blick verlor sich im Feuer des Kamins. „Offenbar wusste sie, dass ihr nicht mehr lange die Möglichkeit gegeben war, für das Mädchen aufzukommen, und das sie von mir das Geld erhoffte, die Ausbildung unserer Tochter weiterzufinanzieren. Nicht mehr für lange... sie hätte ohnehin eine Person ihres Vertrauens damit beauftragt, sich von Zoes Schulabschluss an um sie zu kümmern."

„Wie rücksichtsvoll."

„Anfangs war es mir unmöglich ihren Worten zu glauben! Ich sollte seit Jahren eine Tochter haben, von der ich nichts wusste."

„So etwas kann passieren, wenn man sich unverbindlich mit Damen wie Zoes Mutter einlässt." Unruhe begann mich zu erfassen. Da war ein stetig nagender Druck tief in meinem Inneren und ich spürte, wie das Verlangen, Vergessen im Nebel meines Morphiums zu finden, mehr und mehr wuchs. Kopfschmerz begann hinter meinen Schläfen zu pochen. „Was immer Sie mir mit diesem Geständnis sagen möchten, Daroga, reden Sie es sich von der Seele und kommen Sie zum Punkt!"

„Eigentlich gibt es keinen ‚Punkt zu dem ich kommen könnte, Erik." Traurigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme. „Als ich sie sah, konnte ich eine augenscheinliche Ähnlichkeit nicht leugnen." In hilfloser Gese hob er eine Hand. Wie alt er geworden war... Die silbergrauen Strähnen in seinem Haar, die Falten um Augen und Mund, ließen ihm im Kaminfeuer so müde und vom Leben hart gefordert wirken, wie er zweifelsohne war. „Ich holte sie zu mir, in der Hoffnung, ihr einiges von den Werten vermitteln zu können, welche ich noch immer als mein persisches Erbe in mir trage, doch ich erreiche sie nicht. Vom ersten Moment an, hat sie sich widerspenstig und ablehnend verhalten, wollte nichts davon wissen, was das Verhalten einer anständigen jungen Frau angehet, was den Verlauf eines für sie angemessenen Lebens betrifft!" Nadir Khan senkte den Kopf. „Bei Allah! Sie ist meine Tochter! Und doch sind wir fremd, als würde uns nichts verbinden."

Fünf Minuten blieben mir noch, um das Gespräch zu einem unverbindlichen Ende zu führen und die Kutsche zurück zur Oper zu nehmen.

„Daroga..."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schnitt mir das Wort ab, und stumm, unauffällig, wie man es von dem ernsten jungen Mann gewohnt war, trat Nadirs Diener ein.

„Was ist, Darius?" Ich wusste nicht recht, ob der Herr dieses Hauses erfreut oder verstimmt war, dass der Gesprächsfaden nun offenbar durchtrennt worden war. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf das, was der hochgewachsene Mann mir nun entgegenhielt.

„Mein Morgenmantel", kommentierte ich schlicht und nahm den teuren Stoff an.

Der grimmige Blick, mit dem mich Darius bedachte, entging mir ebenso wenig wie jener Anflug von Misstrauen und Wut in Nadir Khans Stimme. „Und wie genau erklärt sich die Anwesenheit dieses Kleidungsstückes in meinem Haus?"

„Ganz einfach. Zoe trug ihn, als ich sie hierher brachte:"

„Was?" Mit einem Sprung war der wütende Daroga an meiner Seite und starrte feindselig auf das unsägliche Objekt der entstandenen Aufregung.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe natürlich daran gedacht, ihre übrige Kleidung ebenfalls mitzubringen. Jedoch schien es mir unangemessen, Ihrer Tochter in schlafendem Zustand noch die Garderobe zu wechseln."

„Wie rücksichtsvoll!" Ein Schritt und Nadir Khan überwand jenen Abstand, der für gewöhnlich die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen zwei Menschen darstellt, welche einen respektvollen Abstand markiert. „Haben Sie Hand an Zoe gelegt, Erik?"

„Wenn es so ist, dann tragen Sie wohl Ihren Teil der Verantwortung, das Mädchen allein in den Katakomben zurückgelassen zu haben, Daroga." Ich spürte, wie die Geschehnisse der Nacht, und das Gefühl, in die Enge gedrängt zu werden, meine Hände nervös zucken ließen. Ich kannte den Knoten, der sich in meinen Eingeweiden zusammenzuballen begann nur zu gut... er hatte viele Menschen das Leben gekostet... Meine Stimme stieg gepresst aus der Kehle empor. Es kostete mich Mühe, jeden Gedanken an Angriff aus meinem Kopf zu tilgen. „Mir steht der Sinn nicht länger nach Diskussionen, Daroga! Ihre Tochter ist wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt! Sie lebt! Das ist wohl mehr als die anderen sagen können, die sich hinabgewagt haben an den Ort, an dem sie war."   
Wütend wandte ich mich um, brachte ein gehöriges Stück Abstand zwischen mich und die beiden Männer und riss die Tür mit aller Kraft auf.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass es Zoe gut geht, Daroga. Glauben Sie mir... das wäre auch in Ihrem Interesse."

Meine Kutsche war bereits fort, und vor mir lag ein unangenehmer Heimweg.

Zoe

Ich war erst teilweise wieder bei Verstand, als ich auch schon, gegen heftigen Schwindel ankämpfend, aufsprang und zur Tür taumelte.

Mein Zimmer sollte verschlossen sein! Ich wollte niemanden sehen! Nicht den Betrüger, der mich wieder hierher gebracht hatte, nicht Nadir Khan und seine bohrenden Fragen und nicht einmal meine Zofe oder Darius.

Ich drehte den Schlüssel herum und ließ mich mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf den Boden hinab gleiten.

Meine klägliche Lage drohte mir abermals Tränen in die Augen zu treiben, doch diesmal kämpfte ich das brennen mit einem störrischen Schnauben nieder. Sie würden alle schon sehen, dass mich nicht einmal diese abgekartete Intrige, dieser bodenlose Vertrauensbruch in die Knie zwingen und klein bei geben lassen würden!

„Ich bin erleichtert, dich wieder so munter zu sehen, Zoe", dickflüssig sickerten mir gesprochene Worte zu Bewusstsein. Mein Kopf flog hoch – was mit heftig pochendem Stechen hinter den Schläfen quittiert wurde - und ich blickte direkt in Nadir Khans Augen, der vor mir in die Knie gegangen war. Offenbar hatte er an meinem Bett Wache gehalten und somit auch meinen gescheiterten Verbarrikadierversuch verfolgt.

„Fabelhaft", murmelte ich und spürte, wie trocken mein Hals war. Ich versuchte ruhig einzuatmen und das Kratzen zu ignorieren, doch ein plötzlicher Husten stieg in meiner Kehle auf und schüttelte mich mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass ich eine Hand auf den Mund pressen musste und beinahe das Gefühl hatte, zu ersticken

Instinktiv klammerte ich mich an den ersten Halt, der sich mir bot, und als meine Atmung allmählich wieder ruhiger wurde, erkannte ich dass Nadir Khan seine Arme um meine Schultern gelegt hatte.

Er stützte mich!

Seitdem ich diesen Mann getroffen hatte, waren wir uns nie so nahe gewesen. Und auch wenn diese tröstliche Geste einen Hauch von Ahnung in mir aufkeimen ließ, was väterliche Geborgenheit bedeutete, die ich nie gekannt hatte, machte sie mir gleichzeitig Angst.

Was war das für ein merkwürdiges, ruhiges Gefühl von Wärme, das sich dort in mir für den Daroga zu entwickeln drohte? Es verwirrte mich - es sollte verschwinden! Er sollte mich in Ruhe lassen!

„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn", brachte ich heiser hervor und löste mich entschlossen von meinem Gegenüber. Er machte ebenfalls keine Anstallten, weiterhin meine Nähe zu suchen.

Schleppend bewegte ich mich in Richtung Bett und ließ mich um Halt tastend auf der Kante nieder. Mein Kopf schien mir so schwer, dass ich ihn mit den Händen stützen musste.

Einatmen – ausatmen – ganz ruhig. Nur nicht wieder in einen Hustenanfall geraten.

„Hier."

Ein flüchtiges Aufblicken und ich sah ein Glas, das Nadir mir entgegenhielt. Misstrauisch nahm ich es entgegen. „Erik hat mich vergiftet... Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich dieses Mal wirklich nur Wasser gereicht bekomme."

Keine Reaktion – erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass mein Sarkasmus ansonsten stets aufs Schärfste kritisiert wurde.

Gierig trank ich und seufzte innerlich auf angesichts der Frische, die meinen Körper sofort zu durchrinnen schien.

„Hör zu, Zoe", er sprach weiter, und schien seine Worte äußerst bewusst zu wählen. Offenbar sah ich mich dem verblüffenden Versuch seinerseits gegenüber, mir nach bester Möglichkeit entgegenzukommen. „Beinahe einen ganzen Tag lang warst du nicht bei Bewusstsein..."

‚Das war mir gar nicht aufgefallen', dachte ich hämisch, verkniff mir aber jede Äußerung, um abzuwarten, was er wohl noch vorzubringen hatte.

„Yvette hat sich sehr gut um dich gekümmert, doch als ich vorhin an deinem Zimmer vorbeikam und sah, wie sie dir die Stirn kühlte, wusste ich, dass etwas an dieser Situation nicht richtig war." Er räusperte sich, blickte scheinbar verlegen zur Seite. „Du bist trotz allem meine Tochter, und eigentlich, wäre es an mir gewesen, dir zur Seite zu stehen."

‚Trotz allem', stieß es mir auf.

„Ich wünsche, dass wir in Zukunft mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, Zoe. Die Mahlzeiten werden wir gemeinsam einnehmen und uns vor dem Zubettgehen noch ein wenig austauschen."

„Und wenn ich nicht den Wunsch verspüre?" Merkwürdig... ich sollte so lange geschlafen haben und war immer noch müde. Meine Augen brannten und ich wollte nur meine Ruhe.

„Ich reiche dir die Hand. Es würde mich froh stimmen, wenn du sie annimmst."

Seine Stimme klang derart versöhnlich und zeigte keine Spur von Herausforderung, dass ich – wütend mit mir selbst, einwilligte. Doch ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich Nadir Khan noch weniger mochte, allein weil mich ein Anflug von Entgegenkommen derart schwach machte.

Erik

An jenem Abend, als ich seine Tochter das erste Mal gesehen, und noch nicht weiter beachtet hatte, war Nadir Khan kurz vorher so unverfroren gewesen, auf dieses Treffen zu bestehen. Und ich hatte in einem Anflug von nostalgischem Verpflichtungsgefühl eingewilligt

Nun stand ich also um elf Uhr nachts am Ufer des unterirdischen Sees – pünktlich, wie mir meine Taschenuhr verriet. Zum wiederholten Male heute Abend fragte ich mich, weshalb um alles in der Welt ich diesem absurden Arrangement tatsächlich nachkam.

‚Um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen', beteuerte mein Verstand.

‚Um vielleicht etwas über _sie_ zu erfahren", flüsterte jedoch eine andere Stimme, tief in meinem Innersten.

Unbewusst hatte ich mir über den Arm gestrichen und zuckte kurz zusammen. Wieder ein Bluterguss! In den letzten Wochen waren meine Dosen schon beständig höher geworden, so dass es mir schwer fiel, eine geeignete Stelle für den Nadelstich zu finden. Doch seit der Begegnung mit Zoe vor zwei Tagen, machte mir noch zusätzlich eine dramatische Erhöhung der Morphiumdosis Gedanken.

Zweimal bereits hatte ich mich selbst ohne Maske auf dem Boden des Arbeitszimmers wiedergefunden. Im Rausch musste ich mich selbst dieses notwendigen Übels entledigt haben, ohne darüber nachzudenken – eine geschmacklose Nachlässigkeit, die mich geradezu mit Scham erfüllte.

Konnte es sein, dass dieses eine Ereignis, diese eine Nacht, mich den Schmerz meines gewählten Exils so deutlich vor Augen führte? Dass ich allein dadurch Gefahr lief, mich selbst über die letzte Grenze zu stoßen, die mich von ewiger Einsamkeit trennte?

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben, versuchte ich diese Grübeleien zu vertreiben. „Unfug!"

Es war kalt hier unten am Wasser und die feuchte, moderige Luft kroch mir durch die Glieder. Ich atmete tief durch, was ein leichtes Ziehen in der linken Brusthälfte bewirkte. Die allgemeinen Zipperlein, die jeder Mann meines Alters kannte. Wenn ich zurückkam, von diesem absurden nächtlichen Treffen, würde ich mich später eine Weile vor den Kamin zurückziehen und an den Noten des kleinen Violinenstückes arbeiten, das mir heute Morgen in den Sinn gekommen war.

Weitere fünf Minuten später – ich hatte mir gerade den Umhang enger um die Schultern gezogen und spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach ins Boot zu steigen und mich auf den Heimweg zu machen – erschien die schlanke Figur des Daroga weit hinten im Dunkel eines Ganges.

„Ich dachte immer dass Pünktlichkeit zu Ihren wenigen stärken gehören würde", fiel meine Begrüßung schlicht aus.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten", in einer entschuldigenden Geste, neigte er den Kopf.

Als ob mich das interessiert hätte. „Nun, es war Ihre glorreiche Idee, wöchentlich meine ‚kriminellen' Schandtaten zu reflektieren, und so hatte ich zumindest damit gerechnet, dass sie beim ersten Treffen dieser Art den nötigen Respekt aufbringen, der einem Operngeist gebührt."

„Nun, Erik", mit einem Räuspern begann er. „Wie ich herausfinden konnte, sagt der neue Bariton Ihrem Geschmack wohl nicht zu... unter den Ballettmädchen geht das Gerücht um, dass er sich zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten zwei Monaten krank gemeldet hat. Offensichtlich erhält er in regelmäßigen Abständen Nachrichten, die ihm nahe legen, nicht aufzutreten..."

„Seien Sie froh, dass Sie diesen Mann noch nicht hören mussten, Daroga! Ganz Paris sollte dankbar dafür sein! Er glaubt seine Kolloratuhr derart zu beherrschen, dass er geradezu verschwenderisch damit umgeht! Was immer die Direktion annehmen ließ, diesen Mann nehmen zu müssen – ich fühle mich durch diese Wahl auf persönlicher Ebene angegriffen." Verächtlich wandte ich mich ab. „Lassen Sie uns diese unangenehme Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, Ihnen in Ihrer Ermittlertätigkeit vorzugreifen, zähle ich lieber mein Inerscheinungtreten auf., um nicht länger Ihrem kläglichen Rätselraten folgen zu müssen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, als könne es nichts unter meinen Ausführungen geben, das ihn zu überraschen vermochte und ich schmunzelte im Schutz meiner Maske. Wir würden sehen. „Wir haben also die Empfehlungsschreiben an Monsieur Ismaél, den Bariton, des Weiteren eines an den Klarinettisten, dessen Fingersatz in letzter Zeit unter seiner wiederholtauftretenden Trunksucht gelitten hat. Außerdem bekenne ich mich schuldig, den kleinen Wasserschaden im Kostümfundus verursacht zu haben – doch ich hatte die Schneiderin mehrere Male gewarnt, nicht derart viel Purpur für die Kostüme in ‚Norma' zu verwenden!" Ich hielt kurz inne, um die Woche noch einmal gedanklich Revue passieren zu lassen. „Die Direktion erhielt einige Dankeszeilen für die pünktliche Zahlung und die gelungene Samstagabend Martiné und der Schließerin meiner Loge wurde für ihre wie immer umsichtige Sorgfalt eine Schachtel Pralinen zugestellt – diejenigen mit Cognac in Zartbitterschokolade, die schätzt sie besonders." Eine wegwerfende Handbewegung beendete meinen kleinen Bericht. „Oh, und ich mag verantwortlich sein für die Ohnmacht der ein oder anderen kleinen Ballettratte. Die üblichen vier von ihnen haben sich nämlich zum wiederholten Male mit zwei jungen Vicomtes in den Logen herumgetrieben."

Ich seufzte kurz voller Befriedigung, angesichts des schockierten Gesichtsausdruckes Nadir Khans.

„Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, Daroga..." Über Zoes Befinden hatte ich nun nichts Weiteres gehört. Doch es wäre vermutlich auch empfehlenswerte, mich darüber persönlich zu informieren, anstelle auf Nadir Khan als Informationsquelle zurückzugreifen. Mit einem Kopfnicken wandte ich mich um.

„Erik!" seine Hand packte mich am Ärmel, und das war der Moment, in dem alles um mich herum in gleißend rotem Licht zu explodieren schien. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage ruhig und überlegt meine nächsten Schritte zu bedenken.

„Ich warne Sie, Daroga!" Mein Hand schloss sich fester um seine Kehle, und ich spürte den wilden Herzschlag mit einem lange entbehrten Gefühl von Macht unter meinen Fingern. Leben und Tod, lagen noch immer in meiner Gewalt. Leben oder Tod dieses Mannes - eine Entscheidung, die ich ganz allein treffen konnte. „Ich denke mein Entgegenkommen ist für heute Abend ausgereizt! Sie schnüffeln in meinem Haus herum, haben sogar das Privileg bis hier her vorzudringen, und verlangen noch immer nach mehr? Wagen Sie es ja nicht! Auf diesem Fleckchen von Paris, haben Sie rein gar nichts zu verlangen! Es liegt alles in meiner Macht! Hören Sie, Daroga? _Meiner_ Macht!"

Kleine Schweißperlen – ich konnte sie unter der Maske meine Haut herabrinnen spüren. Adrenalin schoss in ungebremster Konzentration durch meine Adern. Ich wollte, dass etwas geschah, ertappte mich selbst bei dem Wunsch, Nadir Khan könnte sich wehren, gewaltsam versuchen sich loszureißen, so dass ich dem glühenden Verlangen in meinem Innersten nachgeben konnte - in fester Überzeugung, dass ich lediglich handelte, um mich und meine Geheimnisse zu schützen.

Mein Griff wurde fester, immer fester. Doch nichts setzte man mir entgegen, als einen unbeirrten, starren Blick – Ruhe, Gelassenheit. Es war das Fügen in ein Schicksal, dessen Verlauf dieser Mann nun vollkommen aus seiner eigenen Verantwortung gab.

Schwindel erfasste mich – alles schien undeutlich vor meinen Augen zu werden, alles verschwamm. Es schien mir beinahe als würde die Blutgier mit jedem Ausatmen weiter aus meinem Körper weichen, bis sie langsam, ganz langsam vollkommen abebbte.

Mit einem Stoß löste ich mich von Nadir Khan und wandte mich abermals von dieser Szenerie ab. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich mich daran machte, das Boot abzutäuen. „Ihre unsägliche Passivität rettet Ihnen dieses eine Mal wohl das Leben, Daroga!"

„Sie hätten mich nicht getötet, Erik." Aus seinen abgehackten Atemzüge schloss ich, dass er die Hände auf seine Knie stütze, um zu Luft zu kommen. „Sie haben mir das Versprechen gegeben, nicht mehr aus Willkür zu töten, nur noch aus Notwehr. Und wir beide wissen, dass dies noch nicht der Wendepunkt aller Geschehnisse ist, an dem ich zu Ihrem Feind werde."

„Wissen wir das?" Dieser Narr hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie nahe er diesen Abend davor gestanden hatte, vor das Angesicht seines Schöpfers zu treten. „Gehen Sie Heim, Daroga."

„Werden Sie nächste Woche wieder hier erscheinen?"

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine Beharrlichkeit mir zu imponieren begann – wenn sie auch von einem gewissen Maß überheblicher Dummheit zeugte.

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen." Ich sprang geübt auf die Planke und trieb das Boot mit einem kräftigen Riemenstoß ab. „Bestellen Sie Zoe meinen Gruß", konnte ich gerade noch zurückhalten zu sagen.

Zoe – ein Name, der einen Sturm der widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in mir auslöste... und da wusste ich, was mich heute Nacht noch erwarten würde.

Ich wartete zwei Stunden – genügend Zeit für Nadir Khan, um nach Hause zu gelangen, einzuschlafen und mich nicht bei meinen Plänen zu stören.

Immer wieder schalt ich mich selbst einen Dummkopf, der ganz genau wusste, wie töricht sein unerklärbares Interesse an diesem Mädchen war, doch all das hielt mich nicht davon ab, im Schutz der Finsternis meinen Weg entlang der einsamen Häuserschluchten zu suchen und schließlich vor einer unscheinbaren Wohnung, die sich durch nichts von all den anderen aneinandergereihten Gebäuden unterschied, zum Stehen zu kommen.

Schnell hatte ich die kleine Treppe gefunden, nach der ich Ausschau gehalten hatte, und zwei geübte Handgriffe später, stand ich in der dunklen, im Keller gelegenen Küche.

Das ganze Haus lag in vollkommener Stille, und es kostete mich nicht viel Zeit, leise nach oben zu gelangen, auf jenen Flur, wo die Schlafzimmer gelegen waren.

Einige große Türen zweigten von hier aus ab. Da hinter einem leises Schnarchen zu vernehmen war und zwei weitere von ihnen lediglich zu dunklen Zimmern ohne erkennbare Funktion führten, griff ich abermals zu meinem Werkzeug, um die letzte verbleibende Tür zu öffnen.

Himmel, was tat ich hier nur?

_Zoe_

_Begierde aus der Ferne -_

_Traumgelebter Schein_

_Verlangen, brennend' Sehnsucht_

_nur Leere, Nacht wie Tag_

_Ahnung deiner Wärme_

_Einsam nicht allein_

_Erlösung die mich ruft?_

_Stille, tief in meinem Grab..._

Jemand sang.

Irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Wachheit atmete ich tiefer ein.

Vielleicht konnte ich es so schaffen, alles in mich aufzunehmen, was da an wundersamen Zauber um mich herum geschah.

Es war ein Gefühl, als hätte ich die Erfahrungswelt verlassen, welche mich mein Leben lang begleitet hatte. Hier, wo ich nun war, umhüllte mich eine leise Stimme - so wunderschön, traurig und klar, dass ich wusste, sie konnte nicht menschlich sein. Wie ein Schleier aus Seide legte sich diese Stimme mir auf Seele und Haut, streichelte mich, küsste mich, liebkoste mich.

Ich wollte die Arme ausstrecken, nach der Quelle dieser wohlig samtenen Geborgenheit greifen, doch ich hatte Angst, den Bann zu brechen und einfach nur wach und allein in meinem Zimmer zu mir zu kommen.

Hoffentlich würde ich nie mehr erwachen.

„Geh nicht", glaube ich mich sagen zu hören, als ich spürte, wie die warme Stimme sich zu entfernen drohte. Dann strich etwas mit unendlich Sanftheit über meine Lippen.

„Geh nicht...", sank ich wieder in die Dunkelheit.

Ein angenehmer, schwacher Duft lag in der Luft, als ich mich viel später endgültig aus der Umklammerung des schläfrigen Dämmerzustandes löste. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was meine Nase hier so ungewohnt und doch mit Vertrautheit wahrnahm.

Schwaches Licht fiel durch die schweren Vorhänge und ich sah mich konfrontiert mit dem vertrauten, bedeutungsleeren Zimmer.

Etwas hatte heute Nacht ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Verlust zurückgelassen. Ich war ganz nah herangelangt an das Gefühl von Erfüllung und Zufriedenheit, nach dem ich mich ein Leben lang gesehnt hatte – und nun war es fort. Ich war ganz allein, wie ich es eigentlich immer gewesen war.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf, zog die Knie bis unters Kinn und schlang die Arme herum. Nachdenklich starrte ich auf die weißen Laken.

Weiße Laken... ein großes Bett... ungeahnte Gefühle... Erik.

Warum tauchen nun ausgerechnet Bilder von jener Nacht vor meinem inneren Auge auf, von jenem Verrat? Und warum fühlte ich mich bei diesen Gedanken nun nicht mehr so elend und hinters Licht geführt, wie jedes andere Mal seit es geschehen war?

„Mademoiselle Zoe?" Ein Klopfen an der Tür ersparte mir weitere fruchtlose Grübeleien. „Yvette ist krank und Ihr Vater hat mich geben, mitzuteilen, dass das Frühstück in einer halben Stunde bereitsteht."

„Danke, Darius. Sag ihm..." während ich das Laken zurückschlug und gerade im Begriff war, die Beine über den Rand des Bettes zu schwingen, fiel mein Blick plötzlich auf etwas, das mir den Atem stocken ließ.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mademoiselle?"

„Doch, doch... ich werde gleich da sein, Darius." Meine Hand berührte die edle, weiße Rose so vorsichtig, wie ich es kaum von mir gewohnt war. Natürlich konnte ich die Zartheit der Blütenblätter unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüren! Hatte ich etwa erwartet, dass sie sich in Luft auflösen würde, wie der Überrest eines Traumes?

Eine weiße Rose... wie seltsam. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

Zögernd hob ich sie auf.

Die Erinnerung brachte meine Haut zum Prickeln, und so – wie um eine kaum auszusprechende Ahnung zu überprüfen - ließ ich die üppige Spitze weich über meine Lippen gleiten.

Ja...

Meine Augen flogen zu.

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl von letzter Nacht...

Beinahe konnte ich die Stimme, diese wundervolle Stimme, wieder hören.

„Begierde aus der Ferne -

Traumgelebter Schein"...

Immer weiter folgte ich selbst nun der Spur, die diese Blume vergangene Nacht unsichtbar auf meiner Haut hinterlasen hatte. Ich strich über meinen Hals, atmete schwerer, als das Pochen meines Herzens lauter und lauter wurde.

Ja...

Die zärtliche Berührung war überall, wanderte am Ausschnitt meines Nachthemdes entlang, liebkoste die bloßen Arme, fuhr ohne wirklichen Kontakt die Konturen meiner Haut unter dem Stoff nach.

„Geh nicht..."

Keuchend riss ich die Augen auf und mit einem Wurf schleuderte ich die Rose von mir.

Was war heute Nacht mit mir geschehen?

„Nein", in Gedanken immer noch bei ganz anderen Dingen, schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Im Internat hat eine Musikklasse einmal einige Lieder vorgetragen, aber eine richtige Oper habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Lustlos nahm ich einen weiteren Bissen Toast und spülte ihn mit Kaffee herab. Hunger hatte ich keinen. In meinem Magen hatten sich zu viele Sorgen und undefinierbare Gefühle zusammengefunden, denen die Gesellschaft einer eintönigen, trockenen Mahlzeit nicht unbedingt gut bekam.

Nadir pflegte jeden Morgen nichts als eine dampfende Tasse würzig duftenden Tee zu sich zu nehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich Darius darum bitte, mir auch eine zu bringen.

Ich wandte den Kopf, doch scheinbar war er bereits in die Küche zurückgekehrt. Wie beschäftigt er stets war... Eigentlich kümmerte er sich allein um den Haushalt. Außer der Tätigkeit einer kleinen Putzkraft, fiel vom Kochen, bis zum Einkauf alles in seinen Aufgabenbereich. Die Zofe, welche der Daroga eigens für mich ins Haus geholt hatte, kam lediglich morgens um mir bei der ein oder anderen Sache zur Hand zu gehen. Lediglich in den Tagen, nach meinem Aufenthalt in den Kellergewölben, war sie länger geblieben.

„Dann wird es heute Abend ganz bestimmt ein besonderes Erlebnis sein, Zoe." Ein leises Lächeln umspielte die Züge meines Vaters. Er faltete die Hände und sah mich über die Entfernung einer Tischlänge prüfend an. Ich hatte es von Anfang an vorgezogen, nicht an seiner Seite, sondern am anderen Kopf der Tafel Platz zu nehmen. „Ich hoffe doch, dass deine Schule dir die nötigen Benimmregeln beigebracht hat, nicht wahr?"

Ein Hauch von Spott umspielte meine Lippen. „Ich denke durch wirst keinen Punkt der Beanstandung finden." Mathematik, Handarbeiten und Zeichnen waren nie unbedingt meine favorisierten Unterrichtsfächer gewesen, doch wenn ich aus der Zeit im Internat etwas behalten hatte, dann waren es die oftmals schmerzvollen Lektionen was Etikette, korrektes Auftreten zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen und die hierbei gebotenen zurückhaltende Koketterie betraf.

Sicherlich wäre Monsieur Volteriés Rohrstock noch so manches Mal mehr zum Einsatz gekommen, hätte er geahnt, dass wir Mädchen neben Tanzschritten, Konversationsfloskeln und Tischmanieren hauptsächlich Interesse an den Erzählungen unserer älteren Mitschülerin gehabt hatten. Besonders Niannes Ausführungen genossen unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und erlaubten uns einen Blick hinter die steife Fassade. Ihre Mutter war eine Concierge in der Opera de Bastille, und hatte von heimlichen ‚Tête-à-tête galantes' in den Logen bis hin zu dekadenten Feiern wo sich die Creme de la creme der Pariser Gesellschaft überaus ausgelassenen Vergnügungen hingab.

Ich weiß, was ich zu tun und unterlassen, was ich zu sagen und worüber ich zu schweigen habe. Da du meine Garderobe ausgesucht hast, wird wohl etwas passendes darunter zu finden sein."

Ein einverständiges Nicken war vorerst die einzige Reaktion meines Gegenübers. „Ausgezeichnet. Wir werden gegen sechs Uhr Abends aufbrechen. Sag Darius, falls du noch etwas benötigst und sei pünktlich." Irgend etwas in seinem Blick schien sich zu verändern. Die Nachdenklichkeit, welche sich plötzlich auf seinen Zügen widerspiegelte, machte mich stutzig. Scheinbar war Darius durch die Tür hinter mir getreten, und der stumme Verständigungswechsel der beiden endete mit einem angedeuteten Kopfneigen Nadir Khans. „Wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigen würdest, Zoe..."

„Natürlich." Was hatte er nur?

Unter dem Vorwand, mich völlig auf das Leeren der Kaffeetasse und nicht auf das kurze, auf Persische geführte Gespräch zu konzentrieren, wartete ich bis mein Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe zwar kein Wort verstanden, Darius, aber irgend etwas stimmt doch nicht, oder?"

Die schlanken, gebräunten Hände, die mit jahrelanger Geübtheit alle nötigen Griffe verrichteten, um in der kleinen Küche Ordnung zu schaffen, hielten kurz inne.

„Kommen Sie schon, Darius", ich machte den Versuch, ihn mit einem Lächeln aus der Reserve zu locken. „Natürlich sollen Sie sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, weil Sie mir zuviel anvertrauen, aber ich habe das Gefühl es handelt sich diesmal..."

„Heute Nacht war jemand im Haus, Mademoiselle." Ich fühlte seinen kritischen Blick, der mich nicht losließ. „Die Person ist direkt durch die Kellertür gelangt. Sie stand heute Morgen noch offen. Scheinbar hatte man sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, alle Spuren des Eindringens zu beseitigen. Mein Herr hat nicht feststellen können, dass etwas gestohlen oder beschädigt wurde..."

Mein Herz schlug schneller und schneller.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr?" Darius hatte sich nun mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch gestützt und betrachtete mich auf eine Art und Weise, die mir deutlich machte, was ich schon lange ahnte: nichts was hier im Hause vor sich ging, konnte ihm in seiner Sorge und Loyalität für meinen Vater entgehen. Doch wieviel wusste er wirklich?

„Ja, seltsam", erwiderte ich hastig und hoffte, dass meine Wangen nicht so glühend rot waren, wie sie sich anfühlten.

„Zoe", seine Stimme, warm und leise drang zu mir durch, gerade als ich mich gedanklich schon auf der Fluch in den Schutz meines Zimmers befand. „Ihr Vater hat sicher genauso eine Ahnung, wer dieser Eindringling war, wie ich sie hegen."

„Dann melden Sie Ihren Verdacht doch der Sûtere." Hoffentlich wirkte mein nervöses Lachen überzeugend genug. Nicht dass ich mich für das schämte, was da heute Nacht vor sich gegangen war, doch gedanklich hatte ich die abermalige Begegnung mit Erik – dem großen Schatten, der nun über mir schwebte – noch nicht ausreichend verarbeitet. „Ich werde mich lieber noch eine Weile zurückziehen, ehe ich mich heute Abend ungewohnten musischen Verpflichtungen hingebe. Waren Sie schon einmal in der Oper, Darius? Kaum zu glauben, das ist also das erste Mal, dass mein Herr Vater sich mit mir ins Licht der Gesellschaft wagt..."

Ich konnte den jungen Mann nicht eine Sekunde von dem ablenken, was scheinbar noch immer seine Gedanken bestimmte, und als er dann plötzlich verschämt zu Seite blickte, wortlos etwas aus den Falten seiner Tunika nahm und es mir reichte, wurde geradezu schwindelig.

„Ihr Zimmermädchen wollte sie wegwerfen. Sie hat sie wohl in Ihrem Zimmer gefunden, Mademoiselle... Nicht viele wissen es, aber in Persien, haben weiße Rosen eine ganz besondere Bedeutung: Es heißt, sie seien Ausdruck von heimlicher Liebe, die unmöglich Erfüllung finden kann - Begierde, die unerfüllt bleibt – Bewunderung, die nur aus der Ferne existieren kann." Es war nur kurz, dass unsere Hände sich mit sanftem Druck berührten, und ich spürte, wie Darius sich seiner mangelnden Distanz sofort bewusst wurde, und sich mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns abwandte. „Passen Sie heute Abend in der Oper auf sich auf, Zoe. Dort treibt sich ein Geist um... der Geist eines früheren Todesengels."

Erik

Mäzene – nicht mehr als ein nötiges Übel um der Oper die benötigten Finanzen zukommen zu lassen!

Doch gehen sie zu weit, kann auch ihr Reichtum nicht die Schlinge lösen, die ich noch um so manchen Hals zu legen gedenke!

Und gerade jetzt kocht eine Wut in mir, die nur auf eine Art und Weise zu besänftigen war.

„Bringen Sie diesmal nach der Vorstellung nicht nur die Elfjährige, sondern auch ihre ältere Schwester", äffte ich den schnarrenden Tonfall Comte de Chassevents nach, und stieß den Riemen mit aller Kraft in das dunkle Wasser. „Mein Sohn soll bei der ersten Erfahrung dieser Art, kein wimmerndes Kleinkind vor sich haben!"

Es ekelte mich mit welch ungerührter Bereitwilligkeit Clairent, der Ballettmeister, bei Übergabe einiger Scheine seine Zusage zu diesen geschmacklosen Gepflogenheiten gegeben hatte.

Diese Verfehlung konnten selbst seine beachtlichen Choreografien nicht mehr ausgleichen! Ich würde mich so schnell wie möglich um seine Entlassung kümmern. Meine Oper sollte nicht zu einem Bordell verkommen!

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein war, und ich unmöglich jede moralisch bedenkliche Handlung dieser Art unterbinden konnte, fühlte ich mich als Zeuge dieses Gespräches dazu verpflichtet, wenigstens heute Abend einzugreifen.

„Keine Sorge, Monsieur le Comte. Der einzige, der heute Abend wimmern soll – sind SIE!"

Eine Stunde bevor die Vorstellung beginnen sollte, betätigte ich den Hebelmechanismus und glitt in den Schatten meiner Loge.

Aus Zuschauersaal und Orchestergraben drang mir die gewohnte Mischung gedämpfter Konversationen und Feineinstimmung der Instrumente entgegen. Die warme Atmosphäre der beginnenden Darbietung beflügelte mein Gemüt ebenso wie jene höhnische Vorfreude auf die drohenden Unannehmlichkeiten, von denen ein ganz bestimmter Gast dieses Hauses noch nichts ahnte.

Obwohl meine Gedanken mit Anderem beschäftigt waren, nahm ich - ehe ich mich setzte – wohlwollend das bereitgelegte Programmheft zur Kenntnis. Gute Madame Giry, sie würde sich sicher freuen, wenn sie ihre kleine Tochter heute Abend als ‚premiere danseur' auf der Bühne sehen könnte...

Das Licht im Saal erlosch und die Overtüre erklang.

Genussvoll lächelnd schlug ich die Beine übereinander und nahm eine entspannte Sitzhaltung ein. Entgegen aller anderen Blicke im Saal, konzentrierte sich meine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch nicht auf ‚Carmen', sondern lag ganz bei der Loge schräg mir gegenüber. Wie selbstzufrieden der Monsieur le Comte noch wirkte. Voller Stolz brüstete sich der feiste Kahlkopf mit dem hübschen jungen Sohn neben sich, für den er an diesem Abend doch eine ach so große Überraschung geplant hatte. Es würde in der Tat eine Überraschung werden...

Der erste Akt war zufriedenstellend, hier und da fielen meinen geübten Ohren noch Unsicherheiten in Stimme und Musik auf, doch die würden sich erfahrungsgemäß nach dezenten Hinweisen auf Verbesserung erübrigen. Im zweiten Akt fühlte ich mich angenehm vom Solo der ersten Geige überrascht. Er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht – seit ihm nahegelegt worden war, seine Hände lieber am Instrument zu üben, als beim Kartenspiel mit den Bühnenarbeitern.

Noch eine Viertelstunde bis zum Vorstellungsende. Nun konnte meine Inszenierung beginnen.

Hinter meinem Opernglas genoss ich die Geschehnisse.

Auftritt Jules Bernard – gekleidet im Livree des Saalpersonals. Die Übergabe meines akkurat verpackten Geschenkes an den Comte de Chassevents erfolgt komplikationslos und Jules tritt ab.

Meine tragisch-komische Hauptfigur fragte sich natürlich, wer ihm diese unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ und auch sein Sohn lehnte sich mit einem Ausdruck von Neugier herüber, um genau zu beobachten, während der Comte die Verschnürung um jene Schuhkartongroße Pappschachtel löste.

Nur zu, Monsieur le Comte... sie haben es nicht anders gewollt.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich in Ekel und um die Blässe auf den Zügen zu erkennen hätte ich nicht einmal das Opernglas benötigt. Doch so konnte ich noch mehr Details seiner Empörung mitverfolgen und lächelte voller Genugtuung wie die Farbe der aufgeplusterten Wangen sich von weiß zu puterrot entwickelte und er wütend nach Luft schnappte. Sein erschrockener Sohn sprang auf und endlich schleuderte der Graf die Schachtel fort. Das Poltern des Kartons auf dem Logenboden verblasste freilich vor der herrlichen Kulisse meines Orchesters, doch auch so, konnte ich mir nur zu lebhaft das beleidigte Quietschen der beiden Tierchen vorstellen, welche den Herrschaften nun um die Füße sprangen.

Meine beigelegte Botschaft würde deutlich sein: „Dies sind die einzigen ‚Ballettratten', die Ihnen heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten werden, Monsieur le Comte. Für alle weiteren Bedürfnisse suchen Sie ein Bordell oder die Huren im Bois du Boulogne auf, nicht die Oper."

Ich stand langsam auf und lächelte genüsslich. Zwei weitere Schauplätze erwarteten mich und ich beabsichtigte, alles aus erster Reihe mitzuerleben.

Zoe

Schon im Vorraum hatte ich gemerkt, wie man einen Bogen um Nadir und mich machte. Eine Dame hatte es sogar für nötig gehalten, beim Anblick meines Begleiters ein abergläubisches ‚Der Perser mit dem bösen Blick' zu flüstern dem eine Bekreuzigung folgte. Welch ein Unsinn!

Sogar um mich schien man einen Bogen zu machen, bloß weil ich die Begleiterin dieses Mannes war!

Energisch meinen Fächer benutzend, ließ ich mich mit hocherhobenem Kopf nieder und beschloss, mir diesen Abend in Freiheit dennoch nicht verderben zu lassen.

Tatsächlich trug die Vorstellung meine Gedanken weit davon und für ein paar Stunden hatte ich das Gefühl mich mit einer Welt beschäftigen zu können, die nicht mit der zusammenhing, in welche ich am Ende des Abends wieder zurückkehren müsste.

Doch schließlich war auch der letzte Vorhang gefallen...

Als wir aus den Sitzreihen traten, und der riesige Strom von Menschen sich laut plappernd zur Haupthalle drängte, fühlte ich mich abermals unwohl. Vergessen schienen für alle anderen die Vorstellung und sogar die herrlichen Hallen, in denen sie heute Abend umher gehen durften nahmen sie nur als ihre höchst eigene Kulisse hin.

Wie konnten sie sich lieber im Schein ihrer Eitelkeit sonnen, als angesteckt von der prachtvollen Atmosphäre und dieses Meisterwerk von Baukunst und Zierde bewundernd den Ausklang eines angenehmen Abends zu genießen?

Überall schienen Damen und Herren mit Ausstaffierung, Rang und Namen oder wenigstens Lautstärke während unnötiger Konversationen beeindrucken zu wollen.

Verstohlen blickte ich mich um. Auch wenn mein weinrotes Taftkleid und das samtene Kropfband mir vorm Spiegel in der Rue de Rivoli wunderschön und festlich erschienen waren, musste ich doch einsehen, dass ich unter all den Pfauen nicht mehr als ein kleiner Spatz war. Ich zuckte die Schultern. Wenigstens beachtete man mich somit kaum und ich hatte die Gelegenheit, mich in Ruhe an den wunderschönen Deckenverziehungen, den marmornen Säulen und spiegelverzierten Wänden freuen.

„Es hat dir gefallen, Zoe?" drang plötzlich eine Stimme zu mir durch - angenehm zurückhaltend und nicht so unangenehm aufgeregt, wie all die anderen Unterhaltungen um uns herum. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir die Ruhe auf, die von Nadir Khan ausging. Er war neben mir am Geländer der Haupthalle zum Stehen gekommen und betrachtete den Publikumsstrom unter uns, der sich langsam die Treppe hinab bewegte.

„Für meine Begriffe war die Vorstellung ein wenig zu pompös. Lieber hätte ich allein die Musik genossen, ohne Gesang und Ausstattung", ich unterbrach mich kurz und ließ meine Augen über den Raum wandern. „Doch dieses Gebäude ist so überwältigend, dass ich es am Liebsten niemals im Leben mehr verlassen möchte. Es würde sicher Jahre in Anspruch nehmen, um all die fein gestalteten Details zu sehen."

„Wirklich alle Details, kennt wohl nur ein Mensch allein..." Die Antwort meines Vaters wurde von einem lauten Schrei unter uns gestört, der bald ein vielfaches Echo fand. Es war weniger Angst, mehr Überraschung und Empören, welches die Operngäste anstachelte, als plötzlich ein Regen aus weißen Zetteln aus dem Nichts auf alle niederging.

Erstes Gelächter machte sich breit, als man las, welch geheime Botschaft hier die Runde machte.

Operngeist, immer wieder das selbe Wort.

Mein Hände schnellten vor und ehe der Blätter regen von oben immer weniger wurde, packte auch ich zu und las nun laut: „Die Leidenschaft des Comte de Chassevents gilt dem Ballett – ganz besonders den minderjährigen Ensemblemitgliedern. Allen anderen Herren, die Interessen dieser Art hegen, rate ich, ihnen nicht in diesen Hallen nachzukommen. Es wird Ihnen nicht gut tun . Ihr ergebener Diener, OG."

„OG?" verwirrt ließ ich den Zettel sinken. „Was soll das alles..:?"

„Geh zur Kutsche, Zoe. Und sag Darius er soll wach bleiben, bis ich nach Hause komme."

Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit mich zu empören, den schon war Nadir Khans Gestalt aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Hier in der Menge war es unmöglich ihn so leicht wieder zufinden.  
Er hatte doch wohl selbst nicht erwartet, dass ich so einfach zu verscheuchen wäre... was mochte hier vor sich gehen?

Operngeist... das klang faszinierend!

Erik

Eine halbe Stunde lang hatte ich von meinem Versteck aus das Gefühl des Triumphes über den dekadenten Werteverfall in diesen heiligen Hallen ausgekostet - ehe ich schließlich aufbracht, um die letzten Formalitäten für heute zu erledigen und danach in meine Wohnung zurückzukehren.

Ich rieb die Hände und beschleunigte meine Schritte.

Was für ein Abend! Alles war exakt nach meinen Vorstellungen verlaufen. Und das beschämte Gesicht des Comte, das sich unter den entrüsteten Augen der Menschenmenge noch röter verfärbt hatte, als er hastig das Operngebäude verließ, war eine zusätzliche Entlohnung gewesen.

Meine Beglückwünschung zu diesem vortrefflichen Abend auf dem Schreibtisch des Direktionsbüros zu hinterlassen, war ein rein routinierter Akt. Niemand war anwesend. Wahrscheinlich konzentrierte man sich immer noch darauf, unter den empörten Herrschaften die Wogen zu glätten – wobei ich den Entschluss fasste diejenigen Herrn besonders im Auge zu behalten, die sich am meisten ereiferten. Ich war mir im Klaren darüber, dass Comte de Chassevents nicht der einzige Mann war, der sich den Ballettmädchen in dieser Weise zu nähern suchte.

Umso mehr stieg meine Wut auf Clairent den Ballettmeister! Ich würde bei seinem Nachfolger auf eine Kraft bestehen, die sich sowohl der Künstlerischen als auch moralischen Verantwortung den kleineren Mädchen gegenüber bewusst war.

Der allgemeine Tumult, den meine fliegenden Botschaften ausgelöst hatten und die üblichen Feierlichkeiten unter Ensemble und Gästen am Ende einer erfolgreichen Vorstellung hatten die Requisitenkammern, Probenräume und hinteren Garderoben schnell geleert.

Und so war ich gegen halb Zwölf auf dem Weg meine letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die Augen wachsam durch den letzten Flur streifen lassend, griff ich mit der linken Hand in die linke Brusttasche meines Umhangs. Seine Entlassungspapiere wären das erste, was dem Herrn Ballettmeister gleich morgen in seinem kleinen Büro hinter den Garderoben der Künstler erwarten würde...

Hektische Schritte...

Verschlucktes Keuchen...

Jemand, kam in großem Tempo den Gang entlang auf mich zu.

Meine Muskeln spannten sich an.

Die Person war zu schnell – ihr auszuweichen nicht mehr möglich.

Ich senkte den Kopf und wandte mich ein wenig zur Seite. So würde meine Maske im schummerigen Licht nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen sein.

Entweder würde gleich jemand in großer Eile vorbeistürmen, ohne mich weiter zu beachten, oder...

Die Hand, welche eben noch das Papier eines Briefumschlages ertastet hatte, wanderte tiefer zu meiner rechten Hüfte. Ich kam nie nach oben, ohne bewaffnet zu sein.

Wachsamkeit und Anspannung durchfluteten mich. Ich spürte den schwachen Hauch von Erregung, der mich stets begleitet hatte, wenn ich ahnte, dass zu Töten mein einziger Ausweg war.

Ruhig.

Ganz ruhig.

Gleich würde jemand aus den Schatten auftauchen...

Ein Ruck durchlief meinen Körper und als hätte ich mich verbrannt löste sich meine Hand vom dünnen Seil des Punjablassos und griff nach dem kleinen weißen etwas, das gerade gegen meine Beine geprallt und auf den Boden zurückgefallen war.

Das Schluchzen des kleinen Mädchens ließ mein Blut erstarren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, ma petite?" Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sprechen, mich nicht hastig oder unüberlegt zu bewegen, um das kleine Ding nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen.

Offenbar hatte ihr jemand übel mitgespielt.

Während sie sich mühsam hoch rappelte, meine dargebotene Hand ignorierte und auch nicht wagte, mich direkt anzusehen, überzeugte mich ein prüfender Blick vom Zustand des Mädchens - etwa 12 Jahre alt, aschblonde Locken, die zu einem wirren Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, zierliche Ärmchen und Beinchen die unter einem Meer von weißem Tüll erbarmenswert verloren wirkten. Eine Site ihres Gesichts war rot und begann bereit anzuschwellen. Die Oberarme wiese deutliche Spuren auf, dass man grob nach ihr gefasst hatte.

Die unappetitlichen Worte des Comte klangen mir in den Ohren: „Bringen Sie diesmal nach der Vorstellung nicht nur die Elfjährige, sondern auch ihre ältere Schwester."

„Wo sind sie?"

Auf meine Frage hin deutete das kleine Mädchen auf genau den Raum am Ende des Ganges, den ich erwartet hatte.

Clairent!

„Geh zum Foyer de la danse. Maguerite... Meg Giry und ihre Mutter sind noch dort." Das war im Moment der sicherste Ort der mir einfiel. „Geh, deine Schwester kommt gleich nach", forderte ich die Kleine noch einmal auf, die den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt hielt. Ich fragte mich, ob meine Worte überhaut durch den Schleier von Verstörtheit drang, der sie umgab. Doch wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, löste sich auf einmal ihre Starre und sie lief so schnell ihre kleinen Beine es zuließen los.

Es galt keine Zeit zu verließen. Vor irgendwo her ertönte Lärm - ein leiser, unterdrückter Schrei, gefolgt von einem Poltern.

Noch während ich rasch die letzte Distanz zum Büro des Ballettmeisters überwand, ergriff ich das Punjablasso, holte es hervor und trat schließlich ohne Umschweife durch die Tür.

Sie war nicht verschlossen und so verursachte ich kein Geräusch.

Ein Paravent teilte das Zimmer in zwei Bereiche: eine kleine Büroecke, auf deren Schreibtisch sich unordentliche Berge von Papier und eine dem Sterben begriffene Pflanze befanden, und ein Zweiter Raumteil, der noch abgeschirmt war.

Eine flüsternde Stimme belästigte meine Ohren auf geschmackloseste Art und Weise.

„Nun verstehst du endlich, dass ihr niemandem davon erzählen dürft, nicht war, ma petit puce?"

„J...ja... Monsieur. Nein! Bitte... bitte!" Ein mitleiderregend schwaches Stimmchen flehte ihn an.

„Sei still! Gibt dir lieber Mühe, mich für die verlorenen 20 Goldfrances zu entschädigen... au! Du kleine Hure! Da! Das hast du von deiner Unfolgsamkeit!"

Er musste hartzugeschlagen haben, denn keine Erwiderung erklang. Zwei Schritte trugen mich an den Ort des Geschehens hinter dem Sichtschutz.

Das Bild, welches sich mir bot, bewirkte zwei Dinge. Zum einen drehte sich mir der Magen um, angesichts des bewusstlosen Kindes, welches mit zerrissenem Tüllrock und einer blutigen Platzwunde an der schneeweißen Schläfe vor dem schlaksigen, Mann – der gerade im Begriff war, sich an ihr zu vergehen - auf einer dunkelgrünen Chaiselounge lag. Zum anderen senkte sich ein blutroter, dickflüssiger Nebel über alles, was ich tat und sah.

Wut... überwältigende Wut pulsierte wie ein heißer Lavastrom durch meine Adern.

Ich hörte keines der gewimmerten, Fadenscheinigen Ausflüchte des Mannes, die erst verstummten, als ich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf ihn zu schoss, das schmale Seil aus Katzendarm 1um seinen knochigen Hals schlag und so mit aller Kraft zuzog. Nüchtern vermutete ich, dass sich morgen dünne Spuren von Quetschungen auf meinen Händen zeigen würden, doch dieser Gedanke verblasste vor der Genugtuung, Clairent noch ein letztes Mal aufbegehren zu spüren, ehe er nur noch schwach zuckte und sich schließlich nicht mehr rührte.

Es musste geschlagene zwei Minuten dauern, ehe sich der rote Nebel langsam zu lichten begann. Es war ein merkwürdig heiseres Geräusch, das mir als erstes auffiel. Mein leises Lachen, erschrak mich regelrecht und ich zwang mich zur Ruhe.

Vorsichtig machte ich meine Waffe los. Die Todesursache des Ballettmeisters würde Polizeiermittlungen nach sich ziehen, keine Frage... zumal der Mann mit heruntergelassenen Hosen und eindeutigen Würgemalen am Hals hier gefunden werden würde.

Es sollte mich nicht kümmern. Meinen Brief würde ich nicht hinterlassen, das kleine Mädchen auf dem Flur hatte mich nicht einmal angesehen... Es war also nichts vorgefallen, das auf das Phantom der Oper hindeutete.

„Bei Allah! Erik!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich um. „Willkommen im Sündenpfuhl der westlichen Welt, Daroga", begrüßte ich ihn, während ich eine nach einem Umhang vom Kleiderständer am Fußende der Chaiselounge langte und die Blöße des immer noch bewusstlosen Kindes bedeckte.

„Sie haben ihn umgebracht!"

„Er hat sich sein Schicksal selbst zuzuschreiben. Hier, nehmen Sie das Kind und bringen Sie es zu Madame Giry im Foyer de la danse..." Ein stechender Schmerz im linken Arm, als ich das Mädchen aufhob und in die Arme des Persers bettete, steigerte meine Redebereitschaft nicht gerade. Woher kam nur der merkwürdige Schwindel? Ich hatte eine Morphiuminjektion vorgenommen, ehe ich mich heute Abend in die Loge begab... es war zu früh, dass eine Auswirkung von Entzug denkbar wäre...

„Entschuldigen Sie mich..:"

„Erik!"

„Mir liegt nichts an Diskussionen. Kommen Sie in zwei Tagen wie vereinbart zum See."

Er folgte mir nicht.

Ich musste weg... runter... nur runter. Ich sollte mich einen Moment hinlegen...

Meine Schritte waren derart unsicher, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie ich auf dem Gang mehrere Male nach dem Halt einer Wand tasten musste.

Ich schaffte es bis zu der von mir angestrebten Garderobe. Atemlos tastete ich nach dem unauffälligen Mechanismus, welche an der Hinterwand eine getarnte Türvorrichtung in Richtung Keller öffnete.

Mit leisem Scharren konnte ich sie zur Seite bewegen.

Irgendetwas hinderte meinen linken Arm, mir zu gehorchen und der anhaltende Schwindel zwang mich für einen Moment Ruhe zu schöpfen.

Ächzend stützte ich mich mit der Hand auf mein rechtes Knie und senkte den Kopf.

Nur einen Augenblick, sagte ich mir, während ich kaum bemerkte, dass ich an meinem Kragen zerrte. Ich musste nur einen Augenblick wieder zu Atmen kommen.

Doch es fiel so schwer... und plötzlich war da der Holzfußboden, der näher und immer näher kam.

_Zoe_

„Bei Allah! Hättest du nicht wenigstens dieses eine Mal tun können, was ich dir gesagt habe, Kind!"

Er war mir direkt vor den Garderobenräumen mit energischen Schritten und geballten Fäusten entgegen gekommen. Nadir Khans Augen sprühten Funken, und schon schoss seine Hand vor, fasste mich unsanft am Arm und wollte mich den Gang entlang in Richtung Haupthalle dirigieren.

Ich weigerte mich zu folgen, stemmte beide Absätze meiner Stiefel gegen den Holzfußboden. „Nein! Nadir, hör mir zu!"

„Sei ruhig!" seine Stimme war zu einem Knurren geworden. Beschäftigte ihn noch etwas anderes als die Tatsache, dass ich – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – seiner Anweisung nicht nachkam? „Die Sûtere wird jeden Moment da sein. Ich will nicht, dass du hier in etwas überaus Unschönes hinein gerätst..."

„Wunderbar... ich will auch etwas überaus Unschönes verhindern! Und deswegen solltest du jetzt keine weitere Zeit verlieren, sondern mitkommen!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wand ich mich aus Nadirs Griff und vertauschte die Rollen. Nun war ich es, die ihn mit all meiner Kraft hinter sich herzog. „Es ist wegen Erik, du musst mir helfen ihn zu einem Arzt zu schaffen, oder einen zu holen... er liegt da hinten..."

„Was?" Es schien Besorgnis zu sein, die seine Schritte nun ebenfalls beschleunigen ließ.

„Wie du schon bemerkt hast, bin ich nicht zur Kutsche gegangen, sondern habe versucht, dich hier zu finden." Gleich würden wir da sein. „Aber stattdessen, hörte ich etwas hier in dem Raum, und das", ich deutete auf den Mann, den ich so gut es ging mit meinem Schal unter dem Kopf auf dem Boden ausgestreckt hingelegt hatte, „war, was ich vorfand."

Nadir Khan, stürzte an mir vorbei und ging neben dem bewusstlosen Maskierten in die Knie. Er griff nach seinem erschlafften Handgelenk und fühlte nach dem Puls.

Statt einer aufschlussreichen oder wenigstens Beruhigenden Bemerkung, stieß er einen persischen Fluch aus. Dann schoss sein Kopf ruckhaft zu mir um.

„Zoe", eindringlich fixierte mich sein Blick. „Hast du die Maske angerührt?"

„Was?" Im ersten Moment glaubte ich, mich verhört zu haben. „Nein! Aber das scheint mir augenblicklich auch nicht das schwerwiegendste unserer Probleme zu sein..."  
„Für ihn wäre es das ganz sicher." Da war etwas eigentümlich Trauriges in der Stimme des Daroga. „Sein Gesicht ist das, was er mit allen Mitteln zu hüten, verborgen zu halten strebt. Es ist entstellt. Und wer hinter diese Maske blickt, lüftet einen Schleier, den niemand fortziehen darf."

Mein Magen rebellierte. „Das also ist der Grund..."Mir war schwindelig.

„Ja. Was Erik verbirgt... es hat ihn dazu gebracht, sich nicht länger der Welt der Menschen angehörig zu fühlen."

Die Worte Nadir Khans wirkten vorsichtig, mit Bedenken gewählt. Ich wusste nicht was es war, das er zurückhielt, doch mir war klar, dass er ein Bedürfnis hatte, mich vor weiteren Informationen zu schützen.

_Entstellt_... im Geist rollte ich dieses Wort vor und zurück, betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Eriks Gesicht war entstellt... aufgrund der selben Ursache, mit der jene Narben seinen ganzen Körper überzogen hatten?

Die Tatsache, die ihn zwang, eine Maske zu tragen, schien so schwerwiegend, dass sie mir Respekt einflößte. Hatte ich schon gestern eine dunkle Vorahnung gehabt, die mich gänzlich davon hatte Abstand nehmen lassen, hinter das Geheimnis dieser Vermummung schauen zu wollen?

_Entstellt_... ich hatte von Brandopfern und Kriegsverletzen gehört, deren Erscheinungsbild für immer verformt war.

Neugier mochte eine meiner vorstechendsten Eigenschaften sein. Doch in diesem einen Menschen, dessen Puls mein Vater gerade abermals prüfte, fand jeder kleinste Funken Unbeherrschtheit seinen Meister. Vorhin schon hatte ein Instinkt mich abgehalten, diesen Schutz von Eriks Gesicht zu entfernen – nun wusste ich, dass ich niemals so taktlos sein könnte, ihn einer derartigen Demütigung auszusetzen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl, dass die Zeit uns zum Handeln drängte, forderte beharrlich dass ich mich abwand und eine unruhige Wanderung durch die enge Kammer startete. Dutzende von Bildern und Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf.

Fragen über die Nacht in Eriks Zuhause – Gefühle, die einen warmen Schauer durch meinen Körper jagten – Fragen über den geheimnisvollen nächtlichen Besucher, der lediglich eine weiße Rose hinterlassen hatte...

Ich hatte mich so furchtbar erschrocken, als ich vorhin in diesen Raum gekommen war, gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dieser große, beindruckende Mann hilflos in sich zusammengesunken war, und sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt hatte.

Nervös ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten und empfand den scharfen Druck der Fingernägel als seltsam beruhigend. Ich schämte mich zutiefst, denn was ich vorhin beinahe getan hatte, war gewiss falsch. Warum hatte ich mich so überlegen gefühlt, dass ich die Maske schon berührt hatte? Natürlich, war ich neugierig, welches Gesicht sich darunter befand, doch hatte ich sogar in jener Nacht respektiert, dass Erik scheinbar sehr viel an der Geheimwahrung seiner Identität lag?

Und was zum Teufel hatte mich dann tatsächlich davon abgehalten, mein Vorhaben zu verwerfen und die neugierigen Finger in ihre Schranken zu verweisen?

„Du hast Recht, er kann nicht hier bleiben." Nadir Khan hatte seine Untersuchung beendet.

Ich nickte und rückte mein Cape zurecht. Mir war kühl.„Tragen können wir ihn nicht. Also holen wir wohl am Besten einen Arzt..."

„Nein!" Die Anweisung kam schwach hinter der Maske hervor, war jedoch unmissverständlich.

Ich riss die Augen auf. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war ein Hauch von Leben in Eriks Gestalt zurückgekehrt, und die scharfen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen richteten sich auf mich. War er wütend? Einen irrationalen Moment lang glaubte ich den Vorwurf, beinahe sein wahres Gesicht gesehen zu haben, in Eriks Blick zu lesen... dann brach der Kontakt ab und seine Lider schlossen sich mit einem Flackern.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein.

Dann richtete er sich auf.

Nadir stützte ihn kurz, ließ es jedoch sofort sein, als ein scharfes ‚Finger weg', ihn zurecht wies.

Erik hob eine Hand an die Brust. Ein unsichtbarer Schmerz brachte ihn dazu, die langen Finger in den Stoff seiner Kleidung zu graben... direkt über dem Herzen.

„Komm her Zoe, du muss mich stützen."

Zuerst glaubte ich, mich getäuscht zu haben, doch eine eindeutige Bewegung der rechten Hand ordnete an, dass ich näher zu Erik hintrat.

„Nein!" Nadir hielt mich fest, kurz bevor ich den Maskierten erreicht hatte. „Meine Tochter wird Sie nicht nach unten bringen..."

„Wollen Sie, dass Sie der Polizei eine Erklärung für die Geschehnisse im Büro des Ballettmeisters abgibt, während Sie mir unten eine Tasse Tee kochen?" Die beißende Ironie seiner Worte brachte mich zum lächeln.

Der Griff meines Vaters löste sich zögerlich und ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln begleitete seine Erwiderung. „Bedenken Sie, was Sie tun, Erik... wenn Zoe erfährt, wo Sie wohnen..."

Seufzend zog der Angesprochene sich an meiner dargebotenen Hand hoch und stützte sich auf mein Schulter. Auch wenn er übermäßig schlank war, merkte ich, dass wir einen anstrengenden Weg vor uns hatten.

„Sie ist einmal zu Ihnen zurückgekehrt, sie wird es auch wieder tun." Mit dieser knappen Aussage, wandte er sich der merkwürdigen Türöffnung an der hinteren Wand zu, die ich bisher nicht hatte einordnen können.

Ich erschrak, wie schwer es ihm fiel, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Seine Muskeln schienen ihm nicht recht gehorchen zu wollen.

„Ich werde meine Tochter nicht länger als unbedingt nötig bei Ihnen lassen. In drei Stunden komme ich unten ans Ufer des Sees. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich Zoe dann mitnehmen kann."

„Wir werden sehen, Daroga." Seine Stimme klang heiser, beinahe brüchig.

Ich rechnete mit einem weiteren Einwand meines Vaters, doch als Erik einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung des merkwürdigen Ganges tat, der hinter dieser Wandöffnung zum Vorschein kam, war Nadir es, der einen Schalter betätigte und schwaches Gaslicht in der Dunkelheit aufflackern ließ.

„Gehen Sie. Ich werde die Tür schließen."

„Scheinbar war ich nachlässig in meiner Beobachtung, Daroga. Sie wissen mehr über meine Oper, als gut ist."

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine massive Holzplatte, die von einem Gegengewicht zu Seite gehalten worden war, vor die Öffnung schob, und mich und meinen maskierten Begleiter allein in dem moderigen kleinen Gang zurückließ.

Eriks Gestalt durchlief ein Schaudern und hätte ich nicht all meine Kraft aufgewandt, ihn weiterhin zu stützen, hätte er sich nicht aufrecht halten können.

Seine Atemzüge klangen rasselnd und Besorgnis machte sich in mir breit.

Dennoch brachte er nach einigen Sekunden die Selbstbeherrschung auf, den Weg fortzusetzen.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde das Schweigen unerträglich. Überall hier unten nahm ich Geräusche wahr, die ich nicht einzuordnen vermochte... und immer wieder das leise Quietschen von Ratten und anderem Getier.

Himmel, was tat ich hier nur?

„Erik? Wohn genau gehen wir eigentlich?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann jagte sein Lachen einen Schauer über meine Haut. „Fünf Stockwerke tief unter die Oper, liebe Zoe... genau in meine Wohnung – die unterirdische Höhle des Phantoms."

Erik

Die zweite Attacke war weit schwerwiegender als die erste.

Eben noch blickte ich – endlich wieder dazu fähig ein solches Gefühl zu verspüren - voller Zufriedenheit zu Zoe, meiner Begleiterin, die anmutig staunend durch die geheimnisvolle Tür, welche sie bei ihrem ersten Aufenthalt nicht bei Bewusstsein passiert hatte, in meine Wohnung trat.

Ich wusste genau, dass es die Anstrengung gewesen war, das Boot über den See zu bringen, welche mich nun keuchend in die Knie zwang.

Mein Blickfeld verengte sich.

Meine Lungen weigerten sich, Luft hinein zu lassen.

Ein stechender Schmerz bohrte sich mir in die Brust.

Schrille Farben tanzten vor meinen Augen.

Ein Schraubstock presste mir die Schläfen zusammen.

Irgendwo am Rande meines Bewusstseins spürte ich Zoes Hand, welche die meine ergriffen hatte.

Tröstlich.

Kurz bevor tiefe Schwärze mich verschluckte, durchflutete mich Erleichterung. Endlich wurde ich erlöst.

Jemand war bei mir.

Der Schmerz war bis auf ein dumpfes Gefühl der Beklemmung verschwunden.

Zoe... es war Zoe, die ich nach kurzem Blinzeln und einer Wendung meines Kopfes – diese kleine Bewegung schien Ewigkeiten in Anspruch zu nehmen – auf dem Rand des großen Bettes im Gästezimmer sitzen sah.

„Na endlich, Erik." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend, was in erheblichem Gegensatz zu ihren folgenden Worten stand: „Ich war gerade beinahe böse geworden, weil ich glaubte, du hättest diese Schwäche nur simuliert! Aber gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und mich dazu zu bringen, dich in mühevoller Arbeit hierher zu schleifen, ist reichlich dick aufgetragen."

Sie zog eine Schnute. Himmel! Wie schaffte dieses Mädchen nur, sich in meiner Gegenwart so ungezwungen zu verhalten. Da saß sie und plauderte, als hätte ich ihr vorhin nicht gesagt, dass ich es war, der dieses Opernhaus in Angst und Schrecken versetzte...

„So erst musst du deine Rolle als Operngeist nicht nehmen, mein Lieber."

Ein Lachen stieg in mir empor, doch statt ihm amüsiert Luft zu machen, fühlte ich sofort eine Enge in meinem Hals, die sich in krampfartigem Husten löste.

„Ich wäre dir zutiefst verbunden, wenn du sarkastische Kommentare vorerst zurückhalten könntest", keuchte ich, als meine Stimme langsam wieder gehorchte.

„Entschuldige." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und ihre wasserblauen Augen suchten meinen Blick voller Sorge - ein eigentümliches Gefühl. Noch in der letzten nacht hatte ich mich im Geheimen zu ihr begeben, ihre schutzlose Gestalt im Schlaf beobachtet und mich dazu gezwungen, meine Begierde durch Betrachtung, sanftes Streicheln ihrer Wange, ihres Halses zu stillen. Und nun saß sie hier an meinem Bett, und was ich fühlt war Dankbarkeit für ihre Nähe, keine Wollust, keine Gier. Nun war ich es, der hilflos vor ihr lag.

Ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, wollte immer diese Wärme in den Augen eines Menschen sehen... zumindest für die Zeit, die mir nun noch blieb. Die Zeichen des heutigen Abends waren deutlich: Ich musste zwei kurze Herzinfarkte erlitten haben. Für einen Mann von fünfzig Jahren, dessen Leben von harter körperlicher Arbeit, exzessiver Selbstaufgabe an die Musik und nicht zuletzt vielen Jahren in der tröstlich sanften Umarmung von Morphium geprägt war, keine außergewöhnliche Lage.

Der Tod war zu einer Frage von kurzer Zeit geworden. Und als ich noch einmal zu Zoe aufblickte, fasste ich einen Entschluss.

Ich hatte stets gewusst, dass diese Oper mein Grab werden würde, doch anders, als ich es ursprünglich beabsichtig hatte, würde ich nicht zulassen, dass ich im Sterben allein wäre.

Zoe... ich würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

Ich schlief bis zum Morgen. Es war ein tiefschwarzer, traumloser Zustand, den ich in den vergangenen Wochen stets erst nach tagelangen Exzessen des Komponierens im Morphiumrausch erreicht hatte. Dieses Mal hatte wohl mein langsam seinen Dienst aufgebendes Herz diesen Beitrag geleistet.

Zoe hatte darauf bestanden wach zu bleiben. Einige Bücher im Salon hatten wohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, und in begeisterter Faszination hatte sie mich gebeten, ihr diese Lektüre zur Verfügung zu stellen.

In meiner beschämenden körperlichen Schwäche war ich äußerst dankbar für den Umstand ihrer Schlaflosigkeit. Mein Zimmer hatte ich ihr aufgrund der – nun ja – ‚Exklusivität' meiner Einrichtung, des Sarges, nicht anbieten können. Und ich fühlte mich auch nicht sicher genug auf meine Kräfte gestellt, dass ich es für mich hätte aufsuchen können.

Ich sog tief die Luft ein und nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass der stechende Schmerz ausblieb, der mir gestern Nacht noch so schwer wie ein Mühlstein auf der Brust gelegen hatte.

Sieben Uhr Morgens war es nun, wie mir das leise Klingen der Standuhr verkündete.

Auch wenn ich nicht sicher war, wie mein Körper auf Bewegung reagieren würde, beschloss ich aufzustehen und die Kleidung zu wechseln. Es drängte mich danach zu Zoe zu gehen, sie zu beobachten... ihre Bewegungen faszinierten mich, zogen etwas in mir zu sich hin – unausweichlich. Ihr lebendiges Wesen, für mich ein einziges Rätsel in all seiner undurchschaubaren Facettenhaftigkeit, schien mich zu sich zu rufen.

Im Stehen, Gehen überkam mich mehrere Male Schwindel. Doch endlich - mich gewaschen und in frischem Hemd, Hosen und Hausmantel wesentlich wohler fühlend - trat ich in den Salon.

Im ersten Moment traf ein schmerzhafter Stich meine Seele. Das Bild, welches sich mir bot war zu schlicht, zu schön, um es mit Gelassenheit zu tragen. Zoe saß, immer noch in ihr Ballkleid gewandet, mit einem geschlossenen Buch auf dem Fußbänkchen neben ihr, in meinem Sessel vor dem glimmenden Kamin. Ihr Kopf war zur Seite gesunken, der Mund in friedlichem Atmen leicht geöffnet. Sie hatte die Schnürstiefel ausgezogen, die Beine unter sich angewinkelt.

Meine kleine Ayesha lag auf dem Rücken direkt vor ihr und angelte konzentriert nach einem Zipfel des burgunderfarbenen Kleides.

Erst als ich langsam näher trat, wandte sie mir das Köpfchen mit aufgestellten Ohren zu und maunzte fragend, wie ich wagen könnte, ihr Spiel zu stören.

Ich legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein.

Offenbar missfiel es Ayesha, sich meine Aufmerksamkeit teilen zu müssen, den kaum war ich noch näher getreten, um mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Buchdeckel zu prüfen, welche Lektüre Mademoiselles Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, trollte sie sich gemächlich in Richtung wärmenden Feuers und rollte sich dort mit dem Rücken zu mir zusammen.

„Die Enzyklopädia Botanica", murmelte ich verwundert, als ich die goldgeprägten Lettern auf dem Bucheinband erkannte. „Was hattest du damit vor, ma petite?" Gedankenverloren strichen meine Finger über das glatte Leder...

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dort ein paar bestimmte Informationen zu finden." Kleine Füchsin! Ein Auge geöffnet schien sie mich schon einen ganzen Moment lang betrachtet zu haben. „Über diese hier", ihre Hand wanderte in eine der Rockfalten und brachte eine sehr mitgenommen wirkende, geknickte weiße Rose zum Vorschein, die mir überaus vertraut vorkam.

„Aber nun scheint mir der Umstand, dass es dir besser geht, doch viel wichtiger, Erik." Sich kurz räkelnd, streckte sie beide Arme in die Höhe und dehnte den anmutigen Nacken von einer Seite zur anderen. Ich folgte jeder Bewegung mit größter Faszination.

Tief in mir ahnte ich bereits, dass meine momentane Rüstigkeit mit einem jähen Schlag wieder beendet sein könnte, doch schob ich diese Gedanken mit Vehemenz beiseite. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, konnte nur das Gefühl der Euphorie in mir pulsieren spüren, dass Zoe hier war und dass ich sie nun ganz für mich allein besitzen könnte. Sicher würde es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, ehe mein unabwendbares Schicksal mich einholte, und dann wäre sie abermals frei. Doch noch nicht jetzt... noch nicht jetzt.

„Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe? Du musst müde sein von einer Nacht wie der vergangenen." Ein weiterer Schritt und ich stand so dicht vor ihr, dass ich mein eigenes, schemenhaftes Bild in ihren glänzenden Augen wiedergespiegelt sah.

Sie blickte zu mir auf, noch immer in einen leichten Schleier von Schläfrigkeit gehüllt.

Als ich sanft mit einer Hand nach jener widerspenstigen Haarsträhne fasste, die sich vorwitzig aus Zoes Frisur gelöst hatte, berührte ich wie zufällig sie weiche Haut ihres Halses.

Die Erregung, welche mich in ihrer Nähe erfüllte, war weniger körperlich – meiner Vermutung nach hatte mein grausam anfälliges Herz mir in dieser Hinsicht vorerst den Wind aus den Segeln genommen – vielmehr verspürte ich den verführerischen Kitzel von Macht, von Besitzanspruch, von dem Wissen ein solches Wunder wie Zoe nun für zu halten.

Hatte ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung hier unten in meinem Reich auch noch gezögert, moralische Bedenken gehegt, so bestand eine trotzige Stimme tief in meinem Inneren doch nun darauf, dass es mein verdammtes Recht war, Zoe für die letzte Zeit an meiner Seite zu wissen! Jedem Mann war die Zärtlichkeit einer Frau zugestanden! Und nun, da ich ihr einmal so nahe gewesen war, würde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie mir auf alle Ewigkeit verweht bliebe!

Bedächtig, ohne meine Augen von der Betrachtung ihrer Lippen, der blauen Augen, der langen schwarzen Wimpern zu lösen, folgte einer meiner Fingern nun dem sanften Schwung ihres Halses, ihrer Schlüsselbeine.

Als sie sprach lächelte sie, und ihre Stimme war beinahe zu einem zufrieden-erotischen Schnurren geworden. „Die Rose ist zwar wunderschön gewesen, Erik... aber war das wirklich ein Ersatz für diese Art von Berührung?"

„Nein." Ich strich mit einem Daumen über ihre köstlich vollen Lippen. „Bist du noch immer bereit für einen Handel?"

Ich sollte ihre Antwort nie erfahren.

Zoe

Dieser Mann verstand es, mich mit Hilfe irgendeiner geheimen Macht immer wieder aufs Neue zu fesseln.

Als ich gemerkt hatte, dass es um seine Konstitution nun viel besser als gestern Nacht zu stehen schein, hatte ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen, meiner Empörung über seinen verschwörerischen Besuch in meinem Zimmer Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch was tat ich statt dessen? Ich versank im Wohlklang seiner simplen Worte, ergab mich angesichts eines Hauches von Zärtlichkeit, mit dem er mich bedachte.

Und als er nun auch noch die Dreistigkeit besaß, mir eine erneute Übereinkunft abzuverlangen, wo er mich doch beim ersten Mal nach anfänglicher Leidenschaft so brüsk abgewehrt und wieder in Nadir Khans Haus gebracht hatte, ertappte ich mich doch dabei, zu einem Nicken anzusetzen.

Doch dieses peinliche Zeugnis meiner Manipulierbarkeit blieb mir durch einen schicksalhaften Wink erspart.

Ein helles Klingeln, mit deutlicher Beharrlichkeit immer lauter werdend, riss Erik förmlich von mir los und ließe ihn raubtierhaften Schrittes aus dem Raum eilen. Ayesha war mit einem Satz auf die Pfoten gekommen und folgte ihm mit wild peitschendem Schwanz.

Merkwürdig... sie reagierten beide geradezu so, als sein Gefahr in Verzug? Was mochte das Klingeln in dieser unterirdischen Behausung ausgelöst haben?

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls, strich mein Kleid glatt, brachte das gestern ausgewählte Buch zurück an seinen Platz im Regal und versucht meine Ruhe wieder zu gewinnen. Und hatte ich bisher nicht ein enormes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag gelegt?

Ich schmunzelte über meine eigenen Gedanken. Erik war also das Phantom der Oper! Kein Wunder, dass mein Vater, der wie er gesagt hatte einmal ein Daroga – also ein persischer Polizeibeamter – gewesen war, sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte ihn zu verfolgen. Vermutlich gab es auch zusätzlich noch etwas, das beide Männer verband, sonst hätte Nadir in all seinem Pflichtbewusstsein sicherlich längst die Sûtere auf Erik angesetzt.

Ich hatte nicht viel von diesem ominösen Phantom gehört, konnte mir allerdings vorstellen, dass Erik sich hier einen alten Theateraberglauben zu Nutzen machte, um sich daraus irgendeine Form von Vorteil zu verschaffen. Alle die wertvollen Orientteppiche, teuer wirkenden Möbel und Gegenstände hier wollten sicherlich finanziert sein.

Außerdem schien dieser Ort zu Erik zu passen, ein Tempel der Kunst für einen Künstler! Denn ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Erik jedes einzelne der Instrumente beherrschte, die ich hier in seiner Wohnung gesehen hatte... eine Violine, ein Cello, der Flügel im Salon... wer weiß, was sich noch auftun würde, wenn ich meine Erkundungsreise auch auf die Räume ausweiten könnte, die ich gestern bedauerlicherweise verschlossen fand.

„Folgst du mir bitte, chérie?" Erik war unvermittelt in der Salontür aufgetaucht und bedeutete mir nun mit ihm in den nebenangelegenen Raum zu treten. Das Klingeln hatte aufgehört. „Ich möchte dir zu gerne etwas zeigen..."

„Das klingt aber überaus vielversprechend", entschlüpfte es mir neugierig und ich beeilte mich, Erik zu begleiten. Tatsächlich würde ich sicher nicht enttäuscht werden, denn er lenkte mich durch eine der Türen, an denen ich gestern noch vergeblich meine beschämenden Fähigkeiten als Schlossknackerin versucht hatte – um den Verlustpreis zweier verbogener Haarnadeln.

„Stell dich hier her." Wurde ich angewiesen und blickte nun direkt auf einen Vorhang, der die Wand mir gegenüber vollkommen verhüllte.

Der Raum war dunkel, schmal aber lang und bis auf den Vorhang leer.

„Nanu", wunderte ich mich neckend. „Die zweite Theatervorstellung innerhalb eines Tages?"

„Sozusagen, meine Liebe... sozusagen." Mit einem Ruck riss er den Vorhang beiseite.

Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern.

„Vater..." flüsterte ich erstickt.

Sein Anblick verursachte mir Schwindel. Aus den braunen Augen, die er weitaufgerissen hilflos über den Raum schweifen ließ, in dem er sich jenseits einer Glasscheibe befand, sprachen Unglauben und blanke Furcht. Er hinkte stark und die Aura der Autorität, welche ihn stets umgeben hatte, was reiner Hilflosigkeit gewichen.

Instinktiv eilte ich vorwärts zum Glas, als seine Hände sich tastend auf die Scheiben legten, suchte seinen Blick. Doch er schien mich nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.

„Aus seiner Sicht befindet er sich in einer Art Spiegelkammer, meine Liebe. Wir können ihn hier aus der Dunkelheit wohl beobachten- er ahnt jedoch nichts von unserer Anwesenheit."

Mein Kopf flog herum und wie ich Erik so ruhig, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, da stehen sah, bekam seine machtvolle Ausstrahlung für mich eine neue Gewichtung. Und diese neue Gewichtung jagte mir Angst ein. Ich konnte ja hinter der Maske nicht einmal die geringste Regung erkennen, die mir etwas über seine Gedanken verraten hätte!

Mitleid, Häme, Schadenfreude... was ging in ihm vor?

„Hilf ihm! Warum lässt du ihn nicht frei?"

Die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme klang aufrichtig. „Ist das dein Wunsch? Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher."

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. „Wenn ich also wünschen würde, dass du ihn - verletzt wie er ist - da drin schmoren lässt, dann würdest du es tun?"

Erik wand den Kopf nicht ab, noch brach er den Blickkontakt mit mir. „Ja." Er trat einen Schritt vor und hob amüsiert einen Finger an die Lippen. „Interessant ist übrigens, dass du ausgerechnet das Bild des Schmorens verwendest, meine Liebe."

„Was?" Ich war völlig verwirrt... konnte den Gedanken an Nadir nicht verdrängen, der sich hier doch offensichtlich in einer Art von Spiegelgefängnis befand und schnellstens Hilfe bedurfte.

Erik jedoch schien dieser Situation mit einem mir unverständlichen wissenschaftlichem Interesse gegenüberzustehen. beinahe so, als wolle er mir etwas veranschaulichen, das ihn mit großem Stolz erfüllt.

Er eilte zu einem Hebelmechanismus an der Rückwand des Raumes, betätigte sie und starrte dann gebannt auf die Geschehnisse hinter der Spiegelwand. „Sieh her!", rief er aufgeregt.

Das Herz schlug mit bis zu Hals. Eine ungute Vorahnung machte sich in mir breit. Warum ging Erik hier mit einem Menschen um, wie mit einem Spielzeug?

Ich sah nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn in seinem Eifer zu bremsen. Unter Aufbringung all meiner Beherrschung wandte ich mich mit verschränkten Armen ab. „Nein! Ich werde nicht hersehen. Ich wünsche – und du hast gesagt, du würdest auf meine Wünsche Rücksicht nehmen – dass du Nadir Khan augenblicklich dort herausholst, Erik"

Erik

„Hier, trinken Sie das, Daroga."

Mit dankbarem Nicken nahm er die Tasse heißaufgebrühten Pfefferminztees an. Zoe hatte darauf bestanden, ihm eine Wolldecke um die Schultern zu legen und war nun in der Küche verschwunden, um eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen herzurichten.

„Sie sind unterkühlt und der Sturz in die Folterkammer hat einige Bänder ihres Fußes arg strapaziert. Vielleicht sind sie sogar gerissen." Nüchtern betrachtete ich noch einmal die mittlerweile blau gewordene Extremität, deren Umfang in den letzten Minuten stetig zugenommen hatte.

„Nun wenigstens kann ich von mir behaupten, wohl der Einzige zu sein, der Ihre tödliche Falle überlebt hat, Erik." Mit einem schwachen Schmunzeln, welches mehr Zynismus als Humor zum Ausdruck brachte, ließ der Daroga die Wolldecke von seinen Schultern gleiten. Natürlich musste ihm nach einer Nacht in den Katakomben noch immer recht kühl sein, doch genau wie ich es von einem auf Korrektheit bedachten Mann wie ihm erwartet hatte, war es ihm weit wichtiger, die Form zu wahren. Nur so ließ sich auch der törichte Umstand erklären, seinen malträtierten Fußknöchel gleich wieder ins Schuhwerk zu zwingen.

„Sie waren gestern nicht wie vereinbart am Seeufer, Erik!"

„Ich war verhindert." Die Empörung des Persers amüsierte mich.

Er seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen. Wie hatte meine Behausung nur innerhalb so weniger Tage zu einem solch geschäftigen Ort werden können. Die Art, mit welcher der Daroga nun alles genauestens zu beobachten schien, missfiel mir und zerrte an meiner Geduld mit ihm. „Und da Sie aus meinem Fernbleiben entweder schlossen, dass ich Sie nur vertröstet hätte, um Zoe in meiner Gewalt zu halten... oder dass ich inzwischen verstorben sein könnte, und Ihre Tochter nicht aus eigener Kraft zu Ihnen zurückkehren konnte, machten Sie sich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Zugang."

„Ganz genau." Mit einem leichten Ausdruck des Erschreckens, wandte sich Nadir Khans Kopf in Richtung Küche, von wo gerade ein Scheppern, gefolgt von mühsam zurückgehaltenen Fluchen erklungen war. „Auch wenn ich weniger daran dachte, dass Sie Zoe gefangen halten würden, Erik... dazu hätten Sie wohl keinen Grund. Schließlich befand meine Tochter sich schon einmal in Ihrer Obhut und Sie brachten sie wohlbehalten wieder nach Hause."

„Ja, das tat ich. Und wie Ihnen in ihrer Scharfsichtigkeit sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, vergewisserte ich mich daraufhin sogar noch einmal ihres Wohlbefindens, Daroga."

„Sofern Sie _mitten in der Nacht_ darüber Aufschluss erlangen konnten." Eine deutliche Herausforderung hatte sich in der Stimme meines Gegenübers gefestigt. „Ich bin nicht blind, Erik! Irgend etwas zieht Sie zu meiner Tochter hin, und ich wäre ein denkbar schlechter Vater, ließe ich dies ohne einzuschreiten zu!"

„Sind Sie denn überhaupt ein Vater für Zoe?", biss ich zurück. In meiner Wut spürte ich mich die Fäuste ballen. „Treiben Sie es nicht auf die Spitze, Nadir! Eben haben Sie sich noch als glücklich bezeichnet, die Folterkammer überlebt zu haben, nun fordern Sie mich in meinem eigenen Heim heraus!" Scharf sog ich die Luft ein. Ruhe... ich musste Ruhe bewahren, wenn ich mein Ziel erreichen wollte. Erzwungen aber mit nüchterner Analytik fuhr ich fort. „Mir scheint, Sie wissen nicht sonderlich viel über Ihre Tochter, fordern einen Gehorsam, den Sie sich erst verdienen müssten, und spielen eine Beschützerrolle, die sie Ihnen nicht zugestehen will."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Daroga ließ mich beinahe annehmen, dass meine Worte nun einen Sturm persischer Flüche entfachen würden, doch statt dessen, wandte er den Blick ab. Die Schatten des Feuers zeichneten seine alt gewordenen Züge in unerbittlich kantiger Ehrlichkeit. Vor mir sah ich einen Mann, der seine erste Frau, seinen geliebten Sohn, sogar seine Heimat zu Grabe getragen hatte...

„Fassen Sie zu fest nach Zoe, wird Sie Ihren Fingern entgleiten", seufzte ich.

„Das weiß ich." Düsternis senkte sich über den Raum. Es missfiel mir, dies zuzugeben, doch der greifbare Schmerz dieses Mannes berührte mich mehr als ich für gut hieß. „Ich bin Zoe so fremd wie sie mir. Anfangs empfand ich es beinahe als Bürde, mich mit dem Gedanken an ein Kind auseinander zu setzen... das Kind von einer Frau, das kaum mehr bedeutete als ein Zufallsprodukt..."

Hätte er in diesem Moment nicht eine Hand an die Schläfen gehoben, um sich in dieser Bewegung verstohlen über die Augen zu wischen, seinen Kummer so gut er konnte verborgen zu halten, ich hätte ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort eigenhändig in die Spiegelkammer zurückgeworfen – jemanden über Zoe reden zu hören, wie über ein lästiges Ding, erschien mir als höchste Blasphemie!

Doch so beschränkte ich mich darauf, weiterhin zu zuhören.

„Doch langsam, als ich sie dann schließlich atmend und lebendig vor mir sah, ereilte mich eine Erkenntnis, die noch weitaus verheerender für mich war: früher oder später würde ich anfangen, dieses Mädchen von ganzem Herzen zu lieben. Obwohl sie geradezu aus einer anderen Welt kommt... ist sie meine Tochter und ein Teil von mir."

Zoe

Als ich neben den wütenden Stimmen auch noch das Klirren von Geschirr vernahm, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich bemüht, meine Aufgewühltheit, das Zittern meiner Hände während ich heißen Tee im Samowar zubereitete, zu unterdrücken. Doch nun hatte ich alle Besonnenheit aufgebraucht.

Hastig meine Röcke hochraffend, hetzte ich den Gang von der Küche zum Salon entlang, störte mich nicht an Ayesha, die mir fauchend hinterher schoss und betete nur, dass sich inzwischen keine Tragödie abspielte.

Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich beinahe so etwas wie sadistische Schadenfreude in Eriks Verhalten meinem Vater gegenüber erkannt hatte, hatte ich noch geglaubt die beiden verbinde zwar eine Rivalität, jedoch auch gegenseitiger Respekt. Jetzt dämmerte mir allmählich, dass ich noch leichtsinniger an Erik herangetreten war, als mir ohnehin bewusst war.

Das ‚Phantom der Oper', nannte er sich selbst. Kein ‚gewöhnlicher' geheimnisvoller Mann, der in diesem herrlichen Reich ein zurückgezogenes Leben führte... Vielleicht sollte ich endlich aufhören, mir die Dinge schön zu reden! Nadir und ich befanden uns in der Wohnung eines – ich wagte es kaum zu denken – eines Mannes, der in machen Momenten dem Wahnsinn näher als gesundem Verstand zu stehen schien.

Mein Anblick, als ich den Salon stürmte, brachte die Geschehnisse darin zum einfrieren.

„Mon dieu", flüsterte ich und riss die Augen auf. Was sich mir bot war geradezu grotesk.

Beide Männer waren aufgesprungen. Und während Nadir Khan - noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen, und in gekrümmter Haltung, aber mit vor Wut vorgerecktem Kinn - unweit der Tür, einen halben Meter von mir entfernt Position bezogen hatte, beschrieben Eriks Schritte lauernd einen Halbkreis. Seine Augen funkelten fiebrig und mit geballten Fäusten, beinahe hörbar atmend, wirke er wie ein lauerndes Raubtier – bereit zuzuschlagen.

Ein Instinkt befahl mir, die Hände zu haben, und mich zwischen die beiden Männer zu schieben.

‚Wie absurd!', schoss es durch meine Gedanken, ‚als ob ich genügend Autorität besäße, um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten!'

Beinahe wäre ich auf etwas ausgerutscht und entdeckte, dass ich mitten in eine Lake aus Tee trat und kleine Porzellansplitter unter meinen Schuhen knirschten. „Was um Himmels..."

„Vorsicht! Zoe!"

Alles passierte derart schnell, dass ich es zwar wahrnehmen, aber nicht auch nur ansatzweise verstehen konnte. Nadir hatte mich mit einem warnenden Ausruf gepackt, an den Schultern herumgerissen und zur Tür herausgestoßen. Keuchend schlug er die sie hinter uns zu.

Das Letzte, was meine Augen im Inneren des Raumes wahrnahm, war ein dunkler Schatten, der mit einem unheilverkündenden Knurren auf uns zustürzte – und Augen... unbändig zornige Augen, die hinter einer schwarzen Maske funkelten.

Etwas prallte hart gegen das Holz, und erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass Nadir sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür stemmte.

„Zoe", seine Stimme zerriss meine angespannte Starre. „Wir müssen irgendeinen Keil finden!"

Gehetzt blickte ich mich um. Ein Schrak war alles, was der Flur hergegeben hätte- massives Mahagoni, unmöglich ihn zu verrücken.

Nadir ächzte, als ein weiterer Stoß von innen gegen die Tür prallte. Erik musste sich mit einer Kraft dagegen werfen, die ich nach seinem Zusammenbruch niemals vermutet hätte.

„Was ist denn passiert?" schrie ich wütend.

„Ich lasse sie nicht gehen!" Die Antwort schlug mir wie eine Faust in den Magen von jenseits der Tür entgegen.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie mich verlässt!"

Einen Augenblick musste ich darum kämpfen, von all dem, was geschah nicht überrollt zu werden. Meine Knie zitterten, kalter Schweiß rann mir den Rücken herab.

„Seien Sie doch vernünftig, Erik!" Nadirs Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als er gegen den tosenden Lärm antrat, der und entgegengesetzt wurde. „Was Sie verlangen ist unmöglich!"

Allem Anschein war Diplomatie nicht die Stärke des rasenden Mannes, der es aus dem Inneren des Raumes heraus nun schaffte, die Tür eine gute Handbreit aufzustemmen, ehe mein Vater sie abermals mit langsam erschöpfender Kraft zustieß.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sich dieser Kampf entscheiden würde. Und ich ahnte, dass Nadir Khans Chancen auch dieses Mal geringer standen, als die seines Kontrahenten.

Plötzlich war Ruhe. Kein Widerstand, nicht ein kleines Geräusch, das die gespenstische Stille durchbrach. Nur ein leises Keuchen drang an mein Ohr, dass ich klopfenden Herzens als mein eigenes erkannte.

Nadir lauschte.

Ich lauschte.

Was war gesehen?

Kälte erfasste mich. Eriks Stimme war markerschütternd – nicht durch Lautstärke, sondern durch eine ruhige Eindringlichkeit, der sich niemand hätte widersetzen können. „Ich will mit dir reden, Zoe. Allein."

„Nein", Nadirs Augen nagelten mich fest. „Denk nicht darüber nach! Wenn er in dieser Verfassung ist, ist ihm alles zuzutrauen."

Mir lag auf der Zunge, wie oft er Erik denn schon in einer solchen Wut erlebt hatte, doch ich wusste, dass dafür jede Zeit fehlte.

Wir mussten schnell handeln. Und nach allem, was ich an Eindruck von jenem maskierten Mann gewonnen hatte, war unsere einzige Möglichkeit, eine Einigung zu erzielen. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass wir seine Wohnung ansonsten unversehrt verlassen konnten...

„Lass mich mit ihm sprechen."

„Zoe, nein... du kennst ihn nicht. In diesem Zustand ist er gefährlich. Ich...", er brach den Satz unbeendet ab. Die Sorge in seinem Blick ließ mich erröten.

„Nadir", es war reine Berechnung, dass ich meine Hand beruhigend auf die seine legte, sagte ich mir selbst. Natürlich ließ mich die Angst seiner Augen kalt!

Zögerlich ließ er sich von der Tür fortlenken. Ich wagte nicht zu ihm aufzublicken. Es war seltsam, derart im Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

Stattdessen legte ich eine Hand auf die Klinke, atmete noch einmal durch und trat in den Raum, aus dem keine Laut mehr gedrungen war.

Erik hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt, wartete bis ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, ehe er sich langsam herumdrehte. Alle Angriffslust war aus seiner Haltung verschwunden. Hätte man mir lediglich von seinem Ausbruch eben erzählt, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt. Der Anzug saß tadellos, und indem er sich fahrig über die glatten schwarzen Haare strich, die Schultern straffte und vor mich trat, verfluchte ich auch schon dieses Gefühl tief in mir, dass mich – unmöglich es zu leugnen – zu ihm hinzog.

Auch die Stimme verfehlte ihre reizvolle Wirkung nicht, gerade so als benutze er sie wie ein Garn, mich einzufangen. „Bleib Zoe!" Alles an ihm wirkte einwandfrei... bis auf seine Augen! O Gott, seine Augen waren noch immer wie die eines gehetzten Tieres. Da war soviel Schmerz, soviel Verzweiflung, dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürte. Doch der Todesstoß für all meine Kampfbereitschaft war viel kleiner. „Bitte!" Er würgte dieses Wort beinahe hervor.

Und ich wusste, dass ich verloren hatte.

1 puce Floh


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Erik

„S.. Sie sind sicher, dass Sie all diese Dinge brauchen, Monsieur?"

Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass Jules Bernard über meine Liste die Stirn in Falten legte und einen Anflug von Verwirrung nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Ja", erwiderte ich schlicht. „Und sparen Sie nicht an den aufgeführten Kleidungsstücken. Beauftragen Sie die kleine Schneiderei an der Rue Saint-Honoré. Die Maße und Stoffangaben habe ich beigefügt." Es war kalt. Ich zog den Kragen des Mantels enger zusammen, um das Mindeste gegen den eisigen Novemberwind zu unternehmen, der unerbittlich am Gittertor der Rue Scribe zerrte.

Jules trug wie bei letzen unserer Treffen seinen zerschlissenen grauen Umhang. Seine Frau hatte sich die Verwaltung des Geldes zur Aufgabe gemacht und ich ahnte, dass Jules und seine Kinder nicht immer den Teil erhielten, welche ich ihnen zugedachte. Es sollte nicht meine Sorge sein.

„Kümmern Sie sich auch um frisches Obst und Kaffee...mein charmanter Gast soll nichts entbehren müssen."

„Dann fühlt sich die junge Mademoiselle wohl bei Ihnen, Monsieur?" Ein breites Lächeln hatte sich auf Jules Gesicht gebreitet. Schon in der letzten Woche hatte er sich um erste Besorgungen gekümmert, die Zoe ihren Aufenthalt so angenehm es mir möglich war gestalten sollten.

„Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, damit sie das kann."

Eifrig nickend verstaute mein Gegenüber die Liste mit Aufträgen in der Brusttasche seines Jacketts. Er hielt inne, holte noch etwas hervor und reichte es mir mit einem bedauernden Blick. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das hier haben wollen, obwohl die Mademoiselle bei Ihnen ist, Monsieur."

Wortlos nahm ich das kleine Päckchen entgegen. Meine Finger zitterten bereits. Es war höchste Zeit gewesen, dass ich diese Ration erhielt. „Zerbrechen Sie sich nicht meinen Kopf, Jules." In den letzten tagen hatte ich meine Dosen gesenkt. Zwar wurden die Schmerzen in der Brust und das beschwerliche Ziehen in meinem linken Arm hierdurch nicht gerade besser, doch wenigstens konnte ich Zoes Gesellschaft so ohne das volle Ausmaß eines stumpfen Schleiers von Morphium erfahren.

Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken machte ich mich auf den Rückweg in die Katakomben.

Die Tage der Annäherung waren lang, jedoch nicht so beschwerlich, wie ich erwartet hatte.

Einerseits war zu spüren, dass mein Verhalten Nadir Khan gegenüber und der aggressive Gefühlsausbruch, an den ich mich kaum noch erinnern konnte, sie noch immer ein wenig auf Abstand hielten. Andererseits beschlich mich auch die Ahnung, dass meine Gesellschaft ihr nicht unangenehm war und sie es zeitweise genoss, der Enge ihres elterlichen Haushalts entkommen zu sein.

Bereits am zweiten Abend hatte sie sich zu mir in den Salon gesellt und mit großen Augen und bewegtem Schweigen gelauscht, als ich von Persien erzählte und wie ich ihren Vater kennengelernt hatte. Vieles ließ ich ungesagt, wollte lieber das Funkeln in Zoes Augen erglimmen lassen. So wie es auch einen Tag später erstrahlte, als ich spät am Nachmittag die Geige zurück in ihren Kasten legte, mich umwandte und die junge Frau in der Tür meines Arbeitszimmers stehen sah, von wo aus sie mich heimlich beobachtet hatte.

Doch das schönste, das was mein Herz jede Nacht dazu brachte schneller zu schlagen – und dieses Mal nicht aus den düsteren Gründen, die Zoe und mich bald auseinander reißen würden. – war das kleine Ritual, was sich vor dem Zubettgehen eingespielt hatte:

Meist zogen wir uns noch spät in den Salon zurück um im Schein des Kaminfeuers zu lesen.

„Ich gehe jetzt"; pflegte sie zu sagen, indem sie sich auch schon erhob und auf mich zu kam. Bereits hier begann ich immer die Luft anzuhalten. Ihr Gesicht befand sich dann ganz dicht an dem meinen, wenn sie sich herabbeugte und einen Kuss auf mein Haupt bettete, ganz dicht an den Rand der Maske, so leicht, dass ich die Augen schloss und mir vorstellte er würde ein Echo in mir erzeugen, dass stärker und stärker wurde, wie die wachsenden Kreise eines ins Wasser fallenden Steines.

„Ich wünsche dir die schönsten Träume, meine Liebe." Mit diesen Worten Griff ich nach ihrer Hand und platzierte den Hauch meiner inneren Bewegtheit in einem Kuss ihrer geöffneten Handfläche, die so klein und warm war, dass ich mich jeden Abend an die Nacht unserer ersten Begegnung erinnerte.

Dann lächelte Zoe. Und dann ging sie – ließ mich allein mit meinen Gefühlen im Schein des Feuers zurück.

Diese Geste war so klein, so unbedeutend für die meisten Menschen und ganz sicher auch für Zoe.

Doch jedes einzelne Mal kämpfte ich danach mit den Tränen. Bisher hatte ich nicht einmal gewonnen.

„Jetzt weiß ich!" Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte Zoes Züge und ihre Hand schloss sich fester um das empfindliche Stück.

Beinahe schmerzhaft zog ich die Luft ein. „Nicht so grob, meine Liebe..."

„Ach Erik, stell dich nicht so an. Es ist ja nicht aus Glas."

„Doch, genau das ist es. Ich habe dieses Schachspiel aus Italien – genauer gesagt aus einer kleinen Glasbläserei Venedigs. Was du dort so unbekümmert in der Hand hältst, ist das Produkt eines teuren Handwerks der Murano-Insel. Geh vorsichtig damit um."

Zoe nickte und vollendete den Zug, welcher ihr als Rettung erschien. „Ich werde einfach mit dem König aus der Bedrängnis gehen und so noch ein bisschen Zeit gewinnen."

„Warum nicht, meine Liebe." Mit anerkennendem Nicken nahm ich es hin, lehnte mich zurück und betrachtete die kläglichen Überreste ihrer kleinen Armee, die weit verstreut das weiß schwarze Spielfeld bevölkerten. Zoes Züge waren nicht schlecht gewesen, doch aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit machte sie Fehler, die ihr zum Verhängnis wurden. „Du hast Zeit gewonnen, das ist richtig. Genau einen Zug." Ich setzte meinen Läufer in Position. „Schach und matt."

„Nein!" Mürrisch verschränkte mein Gegenüber die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du mich nicht wenigstens einmal gewinnen lassen, Erik?"

„Dazu sehe ich keine Veranlassung. Früher oder später wird es dir vielleicht gelingen. Wenn nicht", ich hob gleichgültig die Schultern, „warum sollte ich dich dann in den Glauben einer falschen Stärke hüllen."

„Himmel, Erik!" Energisch erhob Zoe sich und schlenderte zum kleinen Stehtisch vor dem Kamin, wo in einer durchsichtigen Karaffe Rotwein dekantierte. Sie griff nach einem der Kristallgläser. „Manchmal kannst du so charmant sein, umgarnst mich mit Musik und gutem Wein... und dann wieder, trifft mich deine eiskalte Ehrlichkeit mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlages." Ihre Hand umschloss den Hals der Karaffe und Wein ergoss sich mit solchem Schwung in das Glas, dass ich einen Moment um die Unversehrtheit des Teppichs fürchtete.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du für heute Abend genug getrunken hast?"

Der Blick, mit dem sie sich mir zuwandte und mit leicht zittriger Hand das Glas hob, bestätigte diese Annahme, ebenso wie das leicht abwesende Lächeln und hitzig gerötete Wangen. „Nein, nein, nein. Dein wein ist wirklich hervorragend. Der beste, den ich jemals gekostet habe. Möchtest du auch noch ein Gläschen... oje, ist gar nichts mehr drin."

Ich schmunzelte. Die Art, mit der sich Zoes Stirn mürrisch kräuselte und der Schwung ihrer Bewegung, als sie sich daraufhin seufzend direkt auf dem Teppich vorm Kamin niederließ hätten anmutiger nicht sein können.

„Wenn du möchtest lese ich dir noch etwas vor", ich räumte bedächtig Figuren und Brett beiseite und trat dann neben Zoe, die noch immer keiner Antwort gegeben hatte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie das Feuer, während ihre Finger mit dem Saum des smaragdgrünen Hauskleides spielten. Ich hatte geahnt, dass diese Farbe meiner Besucherin stehen würde, doch wie sie den goldenen Unterton ihrer Haut, einen kupfernen Schimmer des schwarzen Haares unterstrich, erfüllte mich mit Zufriedenheit.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ertappte ich mich plötzlich dabei, mit einer Hand ihre Schulter zu berühren. Schreck durchflutete mich und einen Moment war ich sicher, dass sie mich unzufrieden zurechtweisen würde, doch nichts in ihrer entspannten Haltung veränderte sich.

„Zoe?" Vorsichtig hatte ich begonnen Meine Finger ihren Nacken entlang wandern zu lassen und beobachtete nun staunend, wie die junge Frau sich meiner Berührung entgegenlehnte, sie beinahe katzenhaft zu genießen schien. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. „Du bist müde, und der Wein beginnt sicher schon deinen Geist zu benebeln. Du solltest ins Bett gehen, chérie."

„Ja", sie seufzte und es klang bedauernd aber einsichtig zugleich. „Ich weiß."

Mein Nicken kam mechanisch. Eigentlich wollte sich nichts in mir wollte schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Zoes Gesellschaft trennen. Sie war mir so nah... ich bräuchte nur die Arme um sie zu legen, meinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter bergen und würde mich so erfüllt fühlen, dass der Tod nur noch halb so schmerzhaft seine Schatten vorauswarf.

Mehr konnte ich nicht erwarten. Nicht einmal, nachdem wir uns schon einmal so nahe gewesen waren, wie Mann und Frau sich nur sein konnten. Do da waren die Bedingungen anders gewesen. Nur wäre es kein Handel mehr mit einer Fremden. Nun würde ich mich selbst dafür hassen, Zoe gegenüber etwas falsch zu machen. Sie bedeutete mir mehr heute... viel mehr.

Und in dieser Sekunde durchzuckte mich ein Blitz schmerzhafter Erkenntnis! Als hätte ich mich verbrannt, zuckte ich zurück.

Nein!

Nein!

Nicht das! Nicht diese letzte Demütigung, die mir das Schicksal bisher gnädiger Weise verwehrt hatte!

Haltlos tastete ich nach der Lehne des Sessels hinter mir, zog mich daran hoch. stützte schließlich mein maskiertes Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

Und trotz meiner Verzweiflung konnte ich die Tatsachen nicht von der Hand weisen... ich liebte ihre Nähe, ich liebte ihre Gesellschaft, ich liebte die Art, mit der sich mich lächelnd empfing, wenn ich mein Arbeitszimmer in den letzte Tagen nach stundenlangem Komponieren verlassen hatte...

ich liebte...

ich liebte sie.

Ich verzehrte mich nach ihr.

Ich fürchtete mich vor ihr.

Und noch mehr fürchtete ich mich selbst.

Als wäre diese beängstigende Erkenntnis nicht Qual genug, lüftete sie auch erbarmungslos den Schleier der Behaglichkeit, welcher bisher über Zoes und meinem abendlichen Zusammensein geschwebt hatte. Ich versuchte mich ganz auf den körperlichen Schmerz zu konzentrieren, und hoffte stumm, dass er meine Gedanken bald vereinnahmen würde. Morphium... sobald Zoe zu Bett gegangen wäre, würde ich an diesem Abend auf meine früher gewohnte Dosis zurückgreifen.

„Erik?"

Erschrocken hob ich den Kopf, nur um Zoes besorgtes Gesicht direkt vor mir zu sehen. Sie war zu meinen Füßen in die Knie gegangen, hatte ihre Hände angespannt in den Stoff des Rockes gegraben. Die Wangen gerötet, blickte sie mich aus glasigen Augen ernst an.

Mein Gast hatte wohl doch nicht genügend Wein genossen, um über meine innerer Aufgewühltheit hinweg zu sehen.

„Es ist nichts, chérie", bemühte ich mich um einen unbekümmerten Tonfall und lehnte mich tief atmend im Sessel zurück. „Nicht nur du solltest wohl zu Bett gehen, sondern auch ich." Mechanisch rieb ich eine Hand über den linken Arm. Das unheilvolle Kribbeln war beinahe zu einem ständigen Begleiter geworden. Sorgen machte es mir jedoch erst, wenn es in Taubheit umschlug. Dann wusste ich, dass es Zeit war, kürzer zu treten, Zoe zu bitten mich für einige Zeit allein zu lassen, mich hinzulegen und zu hoffen, dass der Krampfanfall mich zwar erschöpfte, jedoch nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit trieb.

Solche Zwischenfälle waren erst zweimal vorgekommen seit Zoe mein Gast war, doch ich spürte, wie es sie beunruhigte. Ahnte sie, was auch mir klar war – dass meine Zeit sich dem Ende neigte? Es war mir gleich. Wichtig war nur, dass sie bei mir blieb.

„Tut er weh? Hast du Schmerzen?" Schon hatte Zoe sich vorgelehnt, sanft meine Hand vom Arm beiseite genommen und begann nun, ihre Finger mit sanften Druck über den Stoff meines Hemdes kreisen zu lassen.

Wie gebannt verfolgte ich, was sie tat. Wenn doch der störende Stoff nicht gewesen wäre, wenn mein verfluchtest Gesicht mich doch jetzt nicht daran gehindert hätte, die Maske abzulegen...

Zoe war so konzentriert, dass sie nicht zu bemerken schien, dass mein Kopf sich dem ihren mehr und mehr entgegenlehnte. Die lose zusammengesteckten Locken ihres Haares strichen nun sanft über das empfindungslose Leder meiner Maske, die umso empfindlicheren, unverhüllten untere Lippe... so weich, so weich... Ich schloss die Augen.

‚Zoe... Zoe', meine Gedanken flogen wie ein Schwarm orientierungsloser Vögel durcheinander, ‚wenn du wüsstest, dass mein ganzer Körper sich in diesem Moment nach den Berührungen sehnt, die du nur dem einen Arm zu Teil werden lässt.' Trotz des Schmerzes, war ich hochempfänglich für die Spannung, die zwischen mir und der jungen Frau die Luft zu erfüllen schien, sobald wir uns nahe waren.

„Ich danke dir", presste ich hervor, als das Sehnen nahezu unerträglich angewachsen war. Meine rechte Hand fuhr unter Zoes Kinn und hob es leicht an. Einen Augenblick schien sie verwundert, dass ich ihre ‚Krankenpflege' unterbrochen hatte, doch dann lächelte sie offen und herzlich.

„Ach Erik. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Was dich im Moment schwächt ist die Winterluft, die Kälte hier unten und eine Phase der Schwäche. Du wirst sehen, noch ehe es Frühling wird, geht es dir besser und..."

Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich nun tat, und als ich nach meinem frevelhaften Unterfangen die Augen wieder öffnete, die Überraschung meines Gegenübers erblickte, fühlte ich mich beschämt, schlecht und wäre dankbar gewesen, wenn mich in diesem Moment ein tödlicher Herzinfarkt erlöst hätte.

„Es... tut mir... verzeih...", ich stammelte, als wäre ich der menschlichen Sprache nicht länger fähig.

Noch immer spürte ich ein Prickeln auf meinen Lippen, genau dort, wo sie ganz sanft, ganz vorsichtig über Zoes Stirn gestrichen waren. Ich hatte sie geküsst... innerlich rissen mich Stolz auf meinen Mut und Angst vor ihrer Rektion beinahe entzwei.

Doch wahrscheinlich hatte ich dem Wein zu verdanken, dass Zoes Überraschung sich in ein leises Lächeln wandelte und sie lediglich leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Erik", flüsterte sie und ich bildete mir ein, dass es zärtlich klang.

„Komm, meine Liebe", ehe ich noch mehr Unheil anrichten konnte und diesen Hauch von triumphaler Selbstüberwindung gefährdete, erhob ich mich mit weichen Knien und half ihr auf. „Ich bringe dich besser zu deinem Zimmer."

Zoe folgte ohne Widerstreben, lehnte sich während des kurzen Weges sogar einige Male in meinen dargebotenen Arm und kicherte leise über mir geheime Gedanken, die ihre Weinseeligkeit ihr wohl zu Erinnerung brachte.

Sie verabschiedete sich indem sie unendliche Sekunden lang meine Hand hielt, mir eine ‚Gute Nacht' wünschte und dann mit schelmischem Lächeln die Tür zwischen uns schloss.

Im Flur blieb ich allein mit einer Überflut von Gefühlen zurück.

Es war beschämend, dass mein Körper trotz der räumlichen Trennung, nach dem ihren rief, dass mein Herz trotz aller Unmöglichkeit ihre Liebe erflehte.

Mein innerer Kampf dauerte gewiss mehrere Minuten. Die ganze Zeit schwebte eine Hand über der Klinke. Wie einfach es wäre, all die guten Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen, einzutreten, Zoes Zuneigung zu meiner Quelle der Erfüllung zu wandeln.

Doch statt dessen ließ ich die Hand schließlich sinken, lehnte meine Stirn mit der verfluchten Maske an das schwere Holz dieser Tür, dieser Trennmauer.

„Ich... ich gäbe so viel, könnte ich dafür bei dir sein, liebste Zoe", flüsterte ich und wünschte ihr stumm die schönsten Träume.

Zoe

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen tastete ich nach einem Streichholz und entzündete die kleine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch.

„Eine Stunde", dem kurzen Blick zur Uhr folgte meine leise Feststellung. Eine Stunde lang hatte ich mich ruhelos in den kühlen Laken hin und her gewälzt, versucht ein wenig Schlaf zu erhaschen und meine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle bringen können.

Immer wieder waren Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge aufgetauchte, die mich erhitzt und immer unruhiger werden ließen.

_Eine weiße Rose, die zärtlich meine Haut entlang strich..._

_Jene Nacht, in der ich Eriks Nähe so warm und verheißungsvoll auf mir gespürt hatte..._

_Ein Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen, der mich erschauern ließ..._

_Seine wohlklingende Stimme, in der ein Vulkan zu leben schien - glutvoll brodelnd, warme Lava, weicher Ascheregen..._

_Eriks schlanke Hände, die über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten seines Pianos tanzten, dem Instrument sehnsuchtsvolle Melodien entlocken konnten, mich weich und rufend einhüllten und meinen Atem langsam zu einem Keuchen wandelten, für das ich mich hätte schämen sollen..._

Selbst jetzt, wenn ich mich nur an die Male erinnerte, bei denen ich ihm heimlich gelauscht hatte, reagierte mein Körper darauf.

Genug! Das Karussell meiner Gedanken würde mir ja doch keine Ruhe lassen! Nicht heute Nacht... nicht nachdem ich mir schon nach dem ersten Glas Wein geschworen hatte, noch einmal zu versuchen, einen Schritt näher an Erik heranzutreten...

Erst hatte ich geglaubt es nicht schaffen zu können, zumal er scheinbar wieder Schmerzen gehabt hatte...

Doch nach dieser letzten, zermürbenden Stunde vorgestellter Sehnsüchte, sagte ich mir, dass Erik bereits zuvor gezeigt hatte, dass auch er sich nach Nähe verzehrte – selbst wenn seine höfliche Zurückhaltung in den letzten Tagen überwogen hatte.

Ich würde den Schritt wagen!

Entschlossen schlug ich die Laken zurück, schwang meine Beine über den Bettrand, schlang einen Schal um die Schultern und eilte im Schein der Kerze zur Tür. In letzter Sekunde besann ich mich, huschte zurück zum Spiegel, löste meinen locker gebundenen Zopf, schüttelte die Haare auf, kniff mich kurz in die Wangen – auch wenn diese kleine Schummelei nicht nötig gewesen wäre, um ihre ohnehin hitzige Röte zu unterstreichen. Wenn ich schon im Begriff war, etwas so unmoralisches zu tun, wie ich beabsichtigte, dann wollte ich auch meinem Bild einer anmutigen Erscheinung entsprechen.

Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich mich endlich vor Eriks Zimmertür wiederfand. Mit einer Hand umklammerte ich die Halterung des kleinen Kerzenträgers, die andere hob ich festen Willens, um zu klopfen.

_Hure_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Dieses Mal kannst du nicht die Entschuldigung anführen, es zu tun, um einer Notlage zu entkommen... dieses Mal zeigt es nur deine verdorbenen Wünsche._

Doch ich achtete nicht auf die Stimme der Moral, folgte nur dem Drängen in meinem Inneren, das mich hierher geführt hatte.

Eriks Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er schließlich die Tür öffnete und mich erblickte. Etwas in seinem Blick wirkte seltsam abwesend, doch ich schob es auf die Tatsache, dass er sicher bereits geschlafen, sich lediglich bei meinem Klopfen einen Morgenrock übergeworfen hatte.

„Zoe, was...?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte sagen, wie meine Wünsche, mein Vorhaben in Worte fassen können, also ergriff ich schlicht seine Hand und zog ihn behutsam mit mir. Er hatte stets deutlich gemacht dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer absolute Privatsphäre gewahrt wissen wollte... also blieb mir nur der Weg zurück dorthin, wo auch unsere Nacht statt gefunden hatte – das große Mahagonibett.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er es tat, weil ihn die Situation so unvorbereitet traf, oder weil er ahnte, dass jedes Wort eine Gefahr für den Mut bedeutet hätte, den ich zitternd aufrecht erhielt – doch Erik sprach nicht.

Selbst als ich ihn sanft zum Bett dirigierte, setzte er sich lediglich stumm und betrachtete mich mit großen Augen. Ich versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, wie er vor Anspannung beide Hände auf seine Knie gestützt und die Finger in den Stoff des Morgenrockes gekrallt hatte.

Sogar als ich mich kurz abwandte, meine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch abstellte und den Schal von meinen Schultern nahm, bildete ich mir ein, die fragende Glut Eriks Blickes auf meiner Haut brennen zu spüren.

Vielleicht hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass er in diesem Moment seine Zurückhaltung aufgegeben, mich berührt und geführt hätte bei dem, was ich im Begriff war zu tun – doch noch immer hielt ihn etwas zurück und es war an mir für uns beide mutig zu sein.

Meine Finger kribbelten taub als ich langsam die Knöpfe meines Nachthemdes öffnete, es schließlich wortlos zu Boden gleiten ließ. Noch immer stand ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ich atmete tief durch, gab ihm die Gelegenheit, seine Augen über meinen Körper streifen zu lasen, vernahm ein leises Keuchen der Überraschung.

Schließlich wandte ich mich um, und in dem Moment, als ich Eriks weit aufgerissenen Blick, seinen halb geöffneten Mund sah, verließ mich mein Mut.

Was tat ich? Wie inakzeptabel bot ich mich diesem Mann an? Aus Wollust, aus Sehnsucht riskierte ich jeden Funken von Anstand!

Meine Knie waren plötzlich so weich...

Und auch war auf einmal war Nachtluft selbst hier im Zimmer derart kalt, dass ich schlotternd beide Arme um meinen Oberkörper schlang.

Augenblicklich erhob sich Erik in stummen Protest, trat einen Schritt näher, legte sanft beide Hände auf meine Schultern und leitete mich – wie ich es noch vor wenigen Momenten bei ihm getan hatte – in Richtung Bett.

Mit zaghaftem Lächeln huschte ich unter die aufgebauschten Laken und die warme Wolldecke, sah Erik dabei erwartungsvoll an.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während seine Hände den Gürtel des Morgenmantels lösten, doch das Funkeln der Augen verriet, dass dieser Tadel vielmehr neckend als ernst gemeint war.

Klopfenden Herzens schloss ich kurz die Augen. Es kribbelte in mir, und ich konnte mich nicht gegen die Reaktion meines Körpers wehren, als ich schließlich aufblickte und gerade noch einen Blick auf Erik erhaschte, ehe er die Decke über seine unbekleidete Gestalt zog.

Vorsichtig schob ich mich näher an ihn heran. Auch er wandte sich so, dass wir schließlich einander auf der Seite gegenüberlagen. Einen kurzen Moment waren es unsere Augen, die allem anderen zuvorkamen, sich suchten und fanden, tief ineinander tauchten und war glühend verschmolzen.

Bei unserer ersten nächtlichen Begegnung war Erik es gewesen, der darum gebeten hatte, mich betrachten, berühren zu dürfen. Nun folgte ich dem immer lauter werdenden Ruf meiner Neugier.

Im diffusen Licht der Kerze sah man all die Narben kaum, welche seinen Körper über und über bedeckten, also hob ich zaghaft eine Hand und fuhr langsam die Linie von Eriks Schultern nach. Ich streichelte ihn, lehnte mich langsam vor und küsste die angenehm nach Sandelholz duftende Haut. Mit Freude vernahm ich das leise, melodiöse Seufzen, welches sich als Dank aus seiner Kehle löste.

Unter den Laken drängte sich sein Körper dem meinen entgegen.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als das kühle Leder der Maske über meinen Hals strich, Erik sein Gesicht an meine Brust schmiegte. Er hatte beide Arme um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen und zog mich nun so eng an sich, dass ich das Ausmaß seiner Erregung kühn und verheißungsvoll auf der Haut meiner Oberschenkel spürte.

Es verlangte mich danach, ihn über mich zu ziehen, an mich zu pressen, in mir zu spüren. Doch zuvor zwang ich mich geduldig zu sein - was mir durch das Spiel seiner Hände, die begierig aber sanft über mich strichen, versüßt wurde.

Nicht mehr klar denkend, nur dem Drang folgend, Erik näher und ganz und gar an mir zu spüren, klammerte ich mich an ihn – so fest, so fest, dass nichts mehr für mich zu existieren schien außer diesem Mann, dessen Verlangen ebenso laut nach Erfüllung rief, wie das meine.

Die Hitze in mir brannte heißer und heißer. Lange würde ich die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen können, welche Eriks forschende Finger in meinem Schoß provozierten. Einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, schwebte auf den Wellen, die mich peitschend hin und her wanden.

Als ich sie abermals öffnete, jagte sein Blick mir einen zusätzlichen Schauer über die Haut. Er glühte, fraß sich tief in mich hinein und schrie mir förmlich entgegen, wie sehr diesen Mann es genoss meine Reaktion auf seine Kühnheit beobachten zu dürfen.

Ein wenig schockiert über mich selbst erkannte ich, dass sich auch meine rechte Hand auf eine gewagte Wanderung begeben hatte. Fest schlossen sich ihre Finger um das pulsierende Zentrum seiner Begierde, wanderten die samtene Härte auf und nieder.

Eriks Knurren war animalisch, sein Griff, der meine Schultern nieder in die Kissen drückte, weltvergessen und grob. Es hätte mich ängstigen können, wie seine Beherrschung purer Wollust gewichen war. Doch statt dessen, drängte mein Becken ihm flehentlich entgegen, öffnete sich mein Mund in stummen Schrei, als er meiner Bitte endlich nachkam.

Es tat nicht so weh, wie das erste Mal, doch spannte köstlicher Schmerz meinen Schoß, ließ mich unsanft meine Finger in Eriks Schultern graben.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihn nie wieder gehen lassen zu wollen, dass die Verschmelzung unserer Leiber niemals aufgehoben werden könnte. Meine Wangen mussten glühen vor all den Gefühlen, die sich tief in mir zusammenballten und danach riefen endlich zerreißende Erlösung zu erfahren.

Gehetzt trieben seine Hüften mir entgegen, ließen mich einige Male hilflos aufstöhnen, ehe ich einen weiteren mächtigen Stoß fühlte. Keuchend kamen Eriks Bewegungen zum Erliegen. Ich spürte, dass etwas geschehen war, konnte die fremde Wärme in meinem Schoß jedoch nicht sofort deuten. Und ehe ich hierzu auch nur die Gelegenheit erfuhr, hatte Eriks sich vorsichtig zurückgezogen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lag ich da, spürte eine noch immer den Nachhall des Rufes nach mehr.

Gerade, als ich verwirrt blinzelte, mir nicht erklären konnte, weshalb Tränen sich an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins kämpften, spürte ich Eriks Kopf, der sich zärtlich auf meine Brust legte, barg ich meinen Mund in dem dichten schwarzgrauen Haar.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, selbst wenn ich überzeugt war, dass es nur äußerst dumm sein konnte. Doch schon spürte ich eine Hand, die über meinen Bauch strich und erkannte beschämt, dass mein Becken noch immer jenem unsichtbaren Verlangen folgte und sich in aufgereiztem Kreisen wand.

Erik schien um das zu wissen, was ich nicht beim Namen zu nennen vermochte. Denn schließlich waren es seine Hände, die mir nach weiteren, sündhaft quälenden Minuten bebende Erlösung gewährten.

Das wilde Schlagen meines Herzens erfüllte all mein Sein und mit zitternder Ungewissheit ahnte ich, dass diese Nacht eine Grenze meines Wesens überschritten hatte, die mich fortzuschwemmen drohte.

Wie konnte solch ein innerer Frieden nur gleichzeitig soviel Angst mit sich tragen?

Angst, die ich noch nicht einmal deutlich erkennen konnte – Verbundenheit, mit dem Menschen an meiner Seite, die enger zu sein schien, als ich ertragen konnte?

Noch immer sprach keiner von uns.

Wir lagen lange wach, jeder vom anderen abgewandt, überwältig von der Erfahrung, welche wir gerade geteilt hatten. Nur unsere Finger waren noch immer ineinander verschlungen, vollführten weiterhin einen langsamen Tanz der Innigkeit, konnten nicht voneinander lassen.

Erst als Eriks Bewegungen schließlich nachließen, rollte ich mich langsam, genussvoll auf die Seite und legte meinen Arm um den warmen, schlanken Körper neben mir. Im Schlaf drehte sich auch Erik und kam schließlich mit seinem Rücken an meine Vorderseite gewandt zum Liegen. Haltsuchend, noch immer von einer zufriedenen Erfüllung gesättigt, schmiegte ich mich an ihn, strich meine Wange über die Narben an seinen Schultern, seinem Nacken.

„Erik", murmelte ich und nahm doch vor Müdigkeit meine Worte kaum noch wahr.

Ehe ich einschlief, glaubte ich ein leises Schluchzen zu hören.

Es klang wie mein Name.

_Erik_

„Es scheint ihr gut zu gehen."

Es kostete mich eine gewisse Mühe, bei diesem nachdenklich gemurmelten Kommentar des Daroga keine weiteren Angaben über die Quelle von Zoes augenscheinlicher Fröhlichkeit zu verlieren.

Seit vier Tagen schlief keiner von uns beiden Nachts allein. Offengesagt war Schlaf vielmehr zu einer überbewerteten Nebensache in der nächtlichen Nähe zwischen Zoe und mir geworden. Doch anstelle mich zu schämen, dass ich als gestandener Mann – dessen Leben so vieles gesehen hatte, um dessen Gesundheit es nie schlechter gestanden hatte – mich aufführte, wie ein junger Bursche, den der Hafer stach, ging etwas in mir vor, nach dem ich mich seit ich denken konnte gesehnt hatte: ich war zufrieden, dankbar und glücklich, dass ich lebte.

Tagsüber komponierte ich wie ein Besessener, während Zoe nebenan jede Zerstreuung genoss, die ich ihr bieten konnte. Und Nachts offenbarten sich mir Wunder der Lust, der Zuneigung, die mein Herz vor Liebe erzittern ließen.

„Und auch Ihr Zustand hat sich scheinbar stabilisiert, Erik", fuhr mein Gegenüber mit kritischem Blick fort. Seine Aufmerksamkeit, die Eigenschaft alles zu analysieren und hinterfragen, was ihn umgab, machten unausweichlich, dass dieser bloßen Feststellung ein Schwarm von weiteren Gedanken folgen würde. „Sind Sie sicher, dass die Anwesenheit meiner Tochter noch länger von Nöten ist?"

Seufzend schlug ich die Beine übereinander und fixierte das Gesicht des Persers voller Ernst. „Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, Ihnen gegenüber die Dinge zu beschönigen, Nadir." Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung Salontür, die dumpfen Geräusche in der Küche, wo Zoe darauf bestanden hatte zu Backen, versicherten mir, dass wir ungestört waren. „Es ist vermutlich Zoes Hiersein zu verdanken, dass keiner der bisherigen Anfälle mich gnädig vom Angesicht der Erde getilgt hat. Ich genieße ihre Gesellschaft zu sehr, als dass ich dem Schicksal schon jetzt die Genugtuung meines Ablebens gewähren möchte."

„Sie wollen also tatsächlich behaupten, dass Zoes Anwesenheit sie am Leben erhält." Mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn blies er eine kleine Wolke Dampf von der Teetasse , welche er an die Lippen gehoben hatte. „Eine interessante These, Erik. Doch drängt sich mir vielmehr der Eindruck auf, dass Sie nicht so sterbenskrank waren, wie sie vorgegeben haben zu sein."

Eine Herausforderung ohne Gleichen! Empörung kochte in meiner Kehle empor. „Sie bezichtigen mich einer Lüge, Daroga?" Tastete ich mich wachsam an ihn heran. Meine Hände hatten sich unwillkürlich in die Lehne des Sessels gegraben. Auch wenn ich um meine Beherrschung kämpfte, verspürte ich nicht den Wunsch, mich beleidigen zu lassen.

Nadir wich weder meinem Blick noch meiner Frage aus. „Nein, Sie gehören wohl vielmehr zu den Menschen, die sich nie in die Verlegenheit einer Lüge flüchten würden, Erik. Ich denke nur, dass Sie vielleicht mit Hilfe eines Arztes..."

Mein trockenes Lachen unterbrach ihn. „Ein Arzt würde da nicht mehr ausrichten können, als ich selbst, Daroga. Glauben Sie mir. Ich bin selbst überrascht, dass mein Zustand sich als derart stabil erweist. Und dennoch: selbst während wir hier sitzen und so angeregt plaudern, sagt mir ein Ziehen im Arm, ein Druck, der seit Tagen auf meiner Brust lastet, dass es nicht ungewöhnlich wäre, wenn ich den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erlebe."

„Wenn Sie mir das sagen, glaube ich Ihnen, Erik"; erwiderte mein Gegenüber mit aufrichtiger Schlichtheit. „Dieser Umstand lässt mich jedoch darauf bestehen, dass ich mich nun täglich bei Ihnen einfinden sollte... nur um zu gewährleisten, dass ihre Wohnung nicht auch zu Zoes Grab wird."

„Ihre Feinfühligkeit rührt mich, Nadir. Es wird jedoch nicht nötig sein, Sie hier in mein Heim zu bemühen. Verbleiben wir lieber bei einem unverbindlichen Treffen am Ufer des Sees." Ich konnte seinen Worten keinen wirklichen Einwand entgegen bringen. Auch wenn die vergangenen Nächte mich der bitteren Gewissheit meines Todes gedanklich weiter und weiter entfernt hatten, jagte mir die Vorstellung eine Gänsehaut ein, Zoe müsste Stunden oder gar Tage hier unten neben meiner Leiche verbringen. „Zoe ist – wie sie mir versichert hat – dazu im Stande ein Boot zu steuern. An dem Tag, an dem sie Abends sie anstelle von meiner Person erwartet, ist die Pariser Oper von ihrem Geist befreit."

Ein kurzes Nicken signalisierte Nadir Khans Einverständnis. „Ich verstehe. So leid es mir tut, das zu sagen, Erik, und so sehr ich auch wünschte, Zoes Freiheit wäre nicht an Ihren Tod gebunden...", er schluckte – eine kurze Pause nur, doch trotz seiner nach außen getragenen Härte ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein Inneres vielleicht empfindlicher aussah, als er jeden Menschen glauben machen wollte. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, räusperte sich dann und fuhr fort „Ich werde erst dann wieder beruhigt schlafen können, wenn meine Tochter wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt ist." Eindringlich fasste seine Augen mich und für einen Moment erkannte ich die Sorge ganz deutlich, welche diesen Mann in den letzten Tagen begleitet haben musste. „Zoes Platz ist nicht hier unten, Erik. Sie sollte leben, einen Familie haben, einen Ehemann."

Der Gedanke an Letzteres schnürte mir die Kehle zusammen.

Ich würde sie nie heiraten können... ich hatte mich nur wie ein Geist in ihr Leben gedrängt und würde es bald wieder verlassen. Doch der Gedanke, ein Anderer könnte des Nachts bei ihr liegen, ihr ein Lächeln, sanftes Stöhnen entlocken, mit ihr ein Kind zeugen, jeden Tag, jede Stund an ihrer Seite sein... Nein! Nein! Nein!

Nach Außen hin blieb ich gefasst, auch wenn meine Gedanken rasten, verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchten, die es doch nie geben würde. „Das klingt, als hätten sie feste Pläne, was Zoes Leben angeht, Nadir."

Er blinzelte irritiert, stellte seine Teetasse mit leisem Geräusch ab und breitete dann die Hände aus. „Natürlich habe ich das, Erik. Ich bin ihr Vater und es ist meine Pflicht für ihr Wohl Sorge zu tagen."

Wir würden sehen, Daroga.

Wir würden sehen...

„Nein!" Entsetzt hob ich die Hände, schlug gegen das gewaltige Unrecht an, das mir widerfahren war. „Nein!"

Ich wollte mich verstecken, wollte nicht, dass sie mein Gesicht sah, und doch zwang Zoe mich, sie anzusehen, ihr Grauen, ihre Angst, ihre Abscheu in aller Deutlichkeit zu erblicken.

Meine Scham verwandelte sich in Wut, glühend und verderblich, kroch sie durch meine Adern.

Ohne Rücksicht packte ich ihre Handgelenke, schüttelte die zierliche Gestalt.

Tränen, in ihren Augen – Tränen, die mich noch mehr verletzten, die mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Warum?" schrie ich. „Warum musst du alles zerstören?"

„Erik!"

Ja, Zoe hatte Angst, sie zitterte.

„Erik, du tust mir weh!"

„Nein, mon amour! Du bist es, die mir weh tut!"

„Himmel, Erik, ich wollte dich nur..."

Ein bitteres Lachen bahnte sich den Weg hinauf in meine Kehle. Ich glaubte beinahe daran ersticken zu müssen. „Du wolltest mich nur sehen! Du wolltest nur deine unselige Neugier befriedigen!"  
Meine Grobheit ließ Zoes Kopf vor und zurück schlagen, so sehr riß ich sie an mich. „Und? Bist du nun zufrieden, meine Liebe?" Die Wärme, welche ihr bloßer Körper ausstrahlte erinnerte mich schmerzhaft daran, wie wir noch vor kurzem miteinander verschmolzen waren. Eine ganze Welt konnte also innerhalb eines Augenschlags einstürzen. Eine ganze Welt, in der ich endlich glücklich gewesen war.

Ihre schwarzen Haare strichen über die Haut meiner Arme. In der Dunkelheit, die nur von einer kleinen, brennenden Kerze durchbrochen wurde, welche noch immer auf dem Nachttisch brannte funkelten mich ihre Augen trotzig an. „Ja!"

Wagte sie nun auch noch, sich über mich lustig zu machen?

„Wenigstens bist du endlich wach. Was immer du geträumt hast, es muss ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein. Ich habe ja nicht geahnt, dass es dir derart missfällt geweckt zu werden!"

Ihre Worte trafen mich wie Eiswasser.

Ich spürte noch immer das Leder der Maske auf meinem Gesicht. Zoes Hände, wie mich dieser letzten Schutzmauer beraubten. Ihr Ekel vor dem, was sie erblickte – es war nichts als ein Trugbild meiner Träume gewesen.

„Danke", seufzte Zoe, als plötzlich alle Kraft aus meinen Händen wich und ich von ihr ließ. Die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme traf mich bitter. Ich hatte Verwirrung über sie gebracht. Und als Zoe sich langsam wieder hinlegte, nach der Decke griff und unter bis zum Kinn unter ihr verschwand, konnte ich erkennen, wie sie erschauerte.

Sicher hatten sich bereits schwache Abdrücke auf der Haut ihrer Arme gebildet - dort, wo noch eben meine Finger gelegen hatte.

Ich fand keine Worte dafür, wie erschrocken ich über mich selbst war. Fahrig blickte ich mich um. Unter der Maske spürte ich nun kalten Schweiß. Nicht auszudenken, wie heiß mich eben noch mein Gefühl in seinem Bann gehalten hatte... nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können.

Es gab keine Entschuldigung... ich hatte Zoe in meiner Wut weh getan.

„Zoe...", sanft schickte ich meine Stimme zu ihr. Taste mich so vorsichtig wie möglich an sie heran. „Verzeih..."

„Was war das nur für ein Traum, Erik? Du warst böse auf mich! Auf mich!" Es arbeitete unübersehbar hinter ihrer Stirn. „Was könnte ich denn tun, um dich so gegen mich aufzubringen." Beinahe erleichtert nahm mich eine Spur Zorn in ihren letzten Worten wahr. Einen Augenblick hatte ich gefürchtet, mit meiner unbedachten Reaktion das Feuer, welches ich so an ihr schätzte, erstickt zu haben.

Ich schluckte die Wahrheit hinunter. Ich wollte sie nicht aussprechen, mich selbst nicht sagen hören, dass meine Hässlichkeit niemals verdient hätte bei ihr zu liegen – Zoe könnte einsehen, dass meine Worte wahr sind. Sie könnte aus dem Traum erwachen, in dem ich sie gefangen zu halten hoffte.

Statt Worte zu suchen, die ich nicht finden würde, wagte ich ein wenig näher an sie Heranzurücken, nahm erleichtert wahr, dass sie nicht zurückwich, sondern sich unter der Decke mit ihrem weichen Körper näher an mich schmiegte.

Schließlich seufzte sie, als wäre es ein Zeichen, dieses Thema und den Schrecken vorerst ruhen zu lassen. „Alpträume können sehr wirklich erscheinen, also mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin nicht aufgebracht gegen dich, es war nur ein großer Schreck, dich so zu erleben." In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte sie sich auf den Bauch gerollt, beide Arme unter dem Kinn verschränkt und sah mich unter dem Schleier ihrer rabenschwarzen Haare an. Dann huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Züge. „Mon dieu, Erik. Einen Moment dachte ich wirklich du hättest mich umbringen wollen."

„Nein", murmelte ich. Selbst wenn es kein Traum gewesen wäre, so weit hätte ich nicht gehen können. Niemals... niemals.

Innerlich breitete sich eine finstere Dunkelheit in mir aus. Was wenn die Wut wirklich einmal überhand nehmen würde... was wenn ich einmal in Raserei, die mich schon früher beinahe blind hatte werden lassen, vergaß dass es Zoe war, die ich vor mir hatte – meine geliebte Zoe. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Leben mir tatsächlich den Dienst versagen würde, ehe es soweit kommen konnte. Lieber würde ich sterben.

Zoes Anblick, wie sie an meiner Seite lag, mich entspannt ansah, ohne seit sie hier war die Frage gestellt zu haben, weshalb ich mich derart zurück gezogen hatte – mit einem Mal schien all das mir unwirklich, als sei dies die Traumwelt...

„Warum bist du hier, mon coeur?" Sanft strich meine Hand ihre Wange entlang und ich sah mit Zufriedenheit, dass angesichts dieser Bewegung ein sehnsuchtsvoller Wunsch nach mehr in den geliebten Augen erglomm.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie und ließ ein kleines Lachen vernehmen, das mich kitzelte, ganz benommen vor Glück machte. „Mag sein, weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast?", neckisch funkelte sie mich an.

„Biest", knurrte ich amüsiert und ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat, legte ich alle verbliebene Scheu beiseite und war innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils über ihr, hielt sie bäuchlings unter mir gefangen. Der Duft ihres Haares verleitete mich, das Gesicht an sie zu schmiegen.

„Erik", der wenig überzeugende Protest klang heiser und indem sie unter mir einige entgegenkommende Windungen vollzog, spürte ich auch schon das Ziehen meiner Gier. Während ich sanft meine Lippen über die weiche Haut ihres Nackens strich, taste ich mich behutsam weiter vor.

Ein Stöhnen, das Kreisen ihrer Hüften angesichts meiner Erregung, die sich hart an die Rückseite ihrer Schenkel rieb, versicherten mir, dass auch Zoe der Sinn nach mehr stand.

Vielleicht konnte ich einen Teil des nächtlichen Schreckens wieder gut machen, in dem ich ihrem und meinem Wunsch nachkam, die zärtlichen Liebkosungen fortsetzte.

Mein Atem zauberte eine Gänsehaut auf den weichen Rücken, als ich ihre Taille umschlang, mich sanft voranschob und schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen zum Liegen kam.

In meinem Kopf wandelte sich alles zu Musik.

Das Duett unserer Vereinigung, gefolgt von einem Chor der Ekstase...

Ich schloss die Augen schwebte durch Wellen lustvoller Klänge, erlag dem Auf und Nieder unser verschmelzenden Stimmen, dem pulsierenden Stakkato meiner Begierde.

Vorsichtig glitten meine Hände Zoes Unterleib hinab, fanden den Zugang zu jenem Vibrato, welches sie unter mir erschauern ließ.

Mein ganzes Leben war ich auf der Suche nach vollkommener Musik gewesen... nun war ich ihr so nahe, spürte sie, berührte sie.

Wie hätte ich Zoe nicht lieben können?

In einem letzten atemlosen Akt wurde ihr Keuchen in meinen Ohren zu einem furiosen Crescendo, während sich ihre Finger hilflos zitternd in die Laken gruben. Ein Schauer durchlief Zoes erhitzten Leib. Ich schien in ihrem warmen Schoß zu verglühen.

Dann war es still, und nur mein Lächeln zollte ihr Anbetung.

Zoe

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Eriks Gesundheit stabilisierte sich, auch wenn er noch immer auf Medikamente angewiesen war. Es schmerzte mich, die malträtierten Arme zu sehen. Es musste ihn große Überwindung kosten, Abend für Abend einen neuen, wunden, blutunterlaufenen Punkt auf dieser Landkarte von Geschundenheit zu setzen. Ich hatte großen Respekt davor, wie tapfer er sich diese medizinische Maßnahme abverlangte.

An dem Abend, als der Pariser Himmel sich verdunkelt haben musste, und Erik nach einem geschäftlichen Brief an das Direktionsbüro zurück in seine Wohnung gekehrt war, bat er mich Mantel, Handschuhe und Schal anzulegen. Er trug ebenfalls noch immer Hut und Umhang, bot eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung, wie er im Halbdunkel des Kaminfeuers vor mir aufragte.

Einen Moment erschrak ich über das Herzklopfen, welches mir angesichts der Aussicht, die Katakomben zu verlassen, Nervosität von Kopf bis Fuß durch den Körper schickte. Es machte mir beinahe Angst. Hatte ich die Geborgenheit hier unten mittlerweile so lieb gewonnen, dass es mich ängstigte, sie zu verlassen? Zuhause... ich wollte es mir selbst nicht eingesehen... aber was ich fühlte war nicht zu leugnen. Eriks Nähe und dieser Ort, waren zu dem geworden, wonach ich mich wohl lange gesehnt hatte.

„Was ist, mon coeur?", durchwebte seine wohlklingende Stimme plötzlich meine Gedanken. Vorsichtig war er hinter mich getreten, legte mir nun mit behutsamer Hand einen schweren, burgunderroten Wollmantel um die Schultern. „Du bist blass. Fühlst du dich nicht wohlauf?"

Als ich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zwang, mich zu ihm umwandte, fragte ich mich bereits ob diese wissenden Augen von dem leichten Schwindelgefühl ahnten, das in den letzten Tagen zu meinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war. „Ich überlegte nur, ob du nun den Entschluss gefasst hast, ohne mich besser arbeiten zu können und ich mich in wenigen Minuten wieder auf dem Weg zu Nadir Khan befinden werde..."

Eine dieser schlanken Hände, die mittlerweile in schwarze Lederhandschuhe gehüllt waren, fuhr unter mein Kinn und hoben dieses Eriks Blick entgegen. Mein scherzhafter Tonfall musste ihm entgangen sein, denn der Ausdruck um die blassen Lippen war verhärtet und ernst.

„Vielleicht habe ich dich in der letzten Woche zu oft allein gelassen, meine Liebe, doch sei dir gewisse, es lag daran, dass einige Schwierigkeiten bei der Organisation meines Hauses aufgetreten sind, die mich fernhielten."

Ich tat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Heißt dass, dass ich darauf hoffen darf, die nächsten Nächte nicht nur in den Genuss deiner Musik aus dem Arbeitszimmer, sondern deiner höchstpersönlichen Gesellschaft kommen werde, verehrter Operngeist?"

Mit höflichster Distanz, doch einem anzüglichen Funkeln in den Augen ergriff mein Gegenüber meine linke Hand um sie an die Lippen zu heben.

Soviel Näher wir des Nachts auch teilten, noch immer schienen die Momente, in denen er wagte, mich mit seinem Mund zu berühren ihm unendlich kostbar und zerbrechlich. Stets hatte er meine Frage nach einem wirklichen Kuss, der Verschmelzung unserer Münder – selbst wenn die hinderliche Maske sie erschwerte, wurde sie nicht unmöglich durch dieses Stück Leder – mit kühlem Abstand verworfen.

„Selbstverständlich, Mademoiselle. Auch wenn ich mich schämen sollte, Euch nun vollends vom Pfad der Tugend fortgelockt zu haben:"

„Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass das nötig gewesen wäre, ma bien ami. Ich gehe wohin ich will und mit wem ich will."

„Oh, Zoe", es klang als müsste er um seine Beherrschung kämpfen, seine Stimme war rau. „Wohin willst du denn gerade jetzt gehen? Vielleicht sollte ich dir den Mantel wieder abnehmen. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, dich auf einen kurzen Spaziergang durch die Nacht zu entführen. Draußen hat es zu schneien begonnen..."

Sofort spürte ich, wie Blut in meine Wangen schoss. „Schnee", entfuhr es mir flüsternd und ein warmes Gefühl von kindlicher Freude umspürte mein Herz. „Wirklich, Erik? Oh, Mon dieu... es muss bereits Mitte Dezember sein..." Auch wenn ich wusste, wie unreif meine Aufregung auf ihn wirken musste, konnte ich sie doch nicht zurückhalten, knöpfte hastig den Wollstoff zu und schlüpfte in Schal und Handschuhe.

In Gedanken stellte ich mir bereits die Frage, was für eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit ich Erik am Weihnachtsabend schenken würde. Das Haus konnte ich allein nicht verlassen... vielleicht würde Nadir etwas in meinem Auftrag besorgen. Ich könnte Erik einen Brief an ihn mitgeben, wenn er den Daroga wie an jedem Abend am See traf. Doch auch dazu bräuchte ich vorerst eine gute Eingebung, was die Geschenkauswahl anbelangte.

„Ich bin fertig", verkündete ich einige Sekunden später.

Eriks Schmunzeln erfüllte mich bis in jeden Winkel meines Daseins. „Das sehe ich, chérie."

Ich war dankbar, wie gutmütig Erik all die kleinen Veränderungen erduldete, die ich am Vormittag des 24. Dezembers im Salon seiner Wohnung vorgenommen hatte.

Der schwache Duft von Tannenzweigen lag in der Luft und vermengte sich mit dem Aroma von Zimt und Mandeln, das von der Küche aus einen verführerischen Schleier durch die Wohnung zog.

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du soviel Mühe in das Begehen einer derartigen Festlichkeit verwendest", begann Erik, der meine Geschäftigkeit an den Türrahmen gelehnt distanziert betrachtete, „obwohl ich dich niemals als praktizierende Katholikin erlebt habe, chérie."

Ich war gerade dabei, mit einem Tuch störende Fingerabdrücke auf dem Kristall der letzten Schmuckkugel für den Baum zu beseitigen, als ich mich zu Erik umwandte und ihn ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Vielleicht bin ich das nicht in jeder gutkatholischen Hinsicht, mein Lieber - wie dir ganz sicher nicht entgangen sein sollte. Doch selbst Rohrstock und strengste Maßregelungen haben es im Internat nicht geschafft, mir den Grundgedanken auszutreiben, der hinter Religion und diesem Fest steht: stets ein Licht in dunklen Stunden zu haben."

„Ein hochgestecktes Ziel", murmelte Erik in geradezu bitterem Tonfall. „Vielleicht sind einige Stunden einfach ein bisschen zu finster..."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Natürlich war mir nicht entgangen, dass Erik zu jenen Menschen gehörte, die kleine Heilversprechung im Glauben gefunden hatte. Nüchtern betrachtet, war er vor jeder weltlichen Instanz geflohen – warum also nicht auch vor ihren Traditionen, ihrem Gott... Er führte hier in seinem Reich ein Leben, dass streng auf seinen eigenen Regeln und Moralvorstellungen fußte.

Ganz sicher war ich mit meinem Verhalten, meinem Widerspruchsgeist, meiner Verbohrtheit und vielen meiner moralischen Ansichten, kein geeignetes Beispiel einer tugendhaften jungen Frau, der es keine weiteren Probleme bereiten würde, eines Tages rein und ohne Furcht vor das letzte Gericht zu treten. Doch konnte ich mich nicht als gottlos bezeichnen, hatte meine eigene Wahrheit aus den stundenlangen Monologen des Priesters im Internat gezogen und den protzigen Messen, welche wir Mädchen mit züchtig gesenktem Blick als eine ganze Horde kleiner, weißer, grauer und schwarzer Schäfchen besucht hatten.

Doch lief mir ein frostiger Schauer über die Haut, bei dem Gedanken, ein Mensch könnte sich niemandem mehr zur Rechenschaft verpflichtet fühlen, als sich selbst.

„Sei nicht so nachdenklich, ma petite." Erik war neben mich getreten, wand mit geschickten Fingern das Band der Kugel aus meiner Hand und ließ es über einen Zweig des Baumes gleiten, der bisher ungeschmückt geblieben war, weil ich nicht heranreichen konnte. „Lass dich von einem bitteren alten Mann nicht in dieser Freude stören, die deine Augen seit Tagen zum Glänzen bringt. Mit dem Begehen dieses Festes bereicherst du mein Leben abermals um eine Erfahrung."

Im ersten Moment fragte ich mich, was diese Erfahrungen sein mochten, von denen er sprach. Doch meine naseweise Neugier zu befriedigen erschien mir kein angemessener Preis dafür, die Erleichterung zu riskieren, dass das Risiko einer Diskussion um Glauben und Gott am heutigen Abend gebannt war

Auch Erik schien der Sinn nicht nach aufwendigen Gesprächen zu stehen. Noch immer dicht bei mir stehend, hatte er kurz in Stille verharrt. Die Abwesenheit seines Blickes, seine Atmung, die nun ein wenig tiefer geworden war, so als würde er etwas Essentielles aus der Luft in sich hineinsaugen, verrieten mir bereits die Frage, welche gleich gestellt werden würde.

So plötzlich sein Geist fortgedriftet war, kehrte er auch schon wieder. Eriks Augen suchten die meinen. Eine Spur von Tatendrang lag in seiner Stimme und ich wusste genau, wohin ihn das nun führen würde.

„Du entschuldigst mich, meine liebe Zoe?"

Er wartete nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort, lächelte nur kurz und eilte mit kraftvoll bemessenen Schritten in Richtung Tür.

„Du wirst dein Arbeitszimmer doch aber pünktlich zum Abendessen verlassen, nicht wahr Erik?" rief ich ihm in einem Anflug von sorge nach. Dieser Blick vermochte ihn stundenlang an Instrumente und Notenblätter zu fesseln.

Fahrig wandte sich der Angesprochene noch einmal um. „Natürlich, chérie. Ich bin gespannt, was du dort seit Tagen zurecht zauberst." Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

‚Lügner', dachte ich mit grimmigem Lächeln. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass Erik je ein Wort über die Beschaffenheit einer Mahlzeit verloren hätte. Essen war für ihn mehr eine lästige Nebensache, die er oft genug zu vergessen schien.

Seufzend bückte ich mich nach dem kleinen Holzschemel neben mir, entnahm das letzte Schmuckstück aus seiner Hülle und stellte die leere Pappschachtel dann beiseite. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ignorierte ich meine lästig wackeligen Knie und stieg auf den Hocker.

‚Nur noch die Spitze', konzentrierte ich mich und streckte beide Arme meinem Ziel entgegen. Ich bog das Tannengrün zu mir heran und ließ das gläserne Prunkstück darüber gleiten. Vorsichtig nahm ich nun Abstand und betrachtete zufrieden mein Werk. Wenn die Kerzen erst entzündet wären, würde der Baum einen wunderbaren Anblick bieten...

Die Pastete! Ein undamenhafter Sprung vom Hocker und schon trugen mich die Beine so schnell sie konnten in Richtung Küche. Hoffentlich war der Maronen Füllung nichts passiert!

Indem ich die Tür zum Kochraum aufriss, musste ich auch schon nach dem Rahmen greifen.

Allem Anschein nach war nichts geschehen, weder Rauch noch sonst etwas ließen darauf schließen, dass dem empfindlichen Backwerk etwas passiert sein könnte.

Doch die vielen Gerüche, welche mir entgegenschlugen nahmen mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen. Mein Kopf sagte mir, dass es feine Köstlichkeiten waren, doch mein Bauch beharrte darauf, es handle sich um unerträglichen Gestank.

Kalter schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn und ich spürte die erste Welle von Übelkeit.

„Nein", seufzte ich. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass mein Magen wenigstens diesen Morgen über friedlich sein würde.

Erik

Es war vollbracht!

Langsam entglitt der Federkiel meinen zitternden Finger. In mir war es still, ruhig, taub – als hätte ein jahrelang tosender Sturm sich gelegt.

Konnte das sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass jenes Projekt, in dem ich nichts anderes als das Streben eines ganzen Lebens sehen konnte, beendet war?

Tatsächlich! Wenn ich die Notenblätter vor mir betrachtete, sah ich die letzten Akkorde, eine perfekt abgeschlossene Komposition deutlich vor mir.

‚Wie ist das nur passiert?', schoss es durch meinen Kopf.

Zwanzig Jahre, beinahe zwanzig Jahre, hatte ich jede Tonfolge, jeden Ausdruck aufs Gewissenhafteste geprüft - überarbeitet, revidiert, besessen stundenlang Für und Wider einer jeder Passage abgewogen. Dann wieder hatte ich den Anblick meines eigenen Werkes für Monate lang nicht ertragen können.

Wie oft ich geglaubt hatte, es nicht fertig stellen zu können, vermochte ich wahrhaftig nicht mehr festzumachen.

Nun schlummerte in mir die Ahnung, dass es nur Zoes Anwesenheit möglich gemacht hatte, dass mir die letzte Essenz offenbart wurde, ohne die ‚Don Juans Triumph' nichts als eine vollkommen scheinenden Hülle gewesen wäre.

Den letzten Akt hatte ich nun nicht mehr nur geschrieben, ich hatte ihn gefühlt.

Mein Held hatte nicht wie in der Legende die gerechte Strafe für seine Frevel erlitten, nein, ihm waren durch Liebe die Augen geöffnet worden...

Das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm ich erst, als Zoe förmlich mit ihren Fäusten dagegen zu hämmern schien.

Langsam, begleitet von einem tiefen Seufzen, erhob ich mich.

Der Verspanntheit meiner Nackenmuskulatur nach zu urteilen, waren Stunden vergangen, seit ich meinen Gast allein den Festtagsvorbereitungen überlassen hatte. Welch frevelhafte Nachlässigkeit! All diese Mühe investierte sie, um uns beiden einen angenehmen Abend zu bereiten und ich würde den Teufel tun, ihr meine Dankbarkeit nun noch länger vorzuenthalten.

Bis zur Tür konnte es nur noch ein Schritt gewesen sein, doch als meine Hand sich auf den kühlen Knauf legte, spürte ich, dass jenes bedrohliche Ziehen in der Brust über die vergangenen Momente hin alarmierend zugenommen hatte.

„Erik? Noch länger kann ich das Essen beim besten Willen nicht mehr hinhalten!", tönte auch schon gedämpft Zoes Stimme von jenseits der Tür.

„Ich komme. Geh schon in den Salon, chérie." Mit einer Hand tastete ich nach dem Halt der Wand.

Bevor ich diesen Raum verlassen würde, musste ich die Schwärze vor meinen Augen und den Schmerz aus diesem vergänglichen Körper vertreiben.

Als die Nadel fein und verheißungsvoll durch meine Haut drang, konnte ich ein leises, erleichtertes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Ruhe, Leichtigkeit musste sich in mir ausbreiten... nur so konnte ich Zoe entgegentreten.

Es musste eine Mischung aus vielem sein – der endgültige Triumph des Don Juan vor mir, die Gewissheit, von Zoes strahlenden Augen erwartet zu werden, Angst – überwältigende Angst vor all dem, was mein Herz bewegte – das mir jeden Boden unter den Füßen fortriss und dazu drängte, entgegen jeder Vernunft, ein weiteres Mal die Spritze aufzuziehen.

Zoe

Nachdenklich schüttelte ich den Kopf, beschleunigte meine Schritte, als ich in den Salon bog. Irgendetwas beunruhigte mich, auch wenn ich es noch nicht direkt zu benennen vermochte...

„Ayesha, nein!" Zeit näher über Erik oder die schon wieder aufsteigende Übelkeit in meiner Magengegend nachzudenken hatte ich nicht.

„Komm sofort da weg, werte Madame!" Ich hastete in Richtung des kleinen Tannenbaumes, wo die Katzendame damit beschäftigt war, sich hingebungsvoll über meine Dekoration herzumachen. Gerade noch angelte sie nach einer der teuren Kristallkugeln, als ich sie auch schon vom Ast gleiten sah und das endgültige Klirren zerberstenden Glases zu hören war.

Ayeshas kleiner Kopf fuhr zu mir herum, gerade so, als ob ich mit meinem Rufen diese kleine Katastrophe heraufbeschworen hätte.

„So, nun hast du deinen Spaß gehabt, und nun komm her", bemühte ich mich, ruhig zu bleiben und schlich langsam auf sie zu. Als würde sie mit mir spielen wollen, blitzten ihre Augen mich an. Mich nicht aus ihrem Blick entlassend, hob sie eine Tatze in Richtung der nächsten Kugel.

„Ayesha", die Stimme hinter mir klang leise, warnend. Und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

Mit dem warmen Gefühl eines kleinen Triumphes stemmte ich die eine Hand in die Hüfte und sah der kleinen Katzendame nach, wie sie sich mit stolz erhobenem Schwanz entfernte.

Von hinter mir, legten sich Eriks Hände auf meine Schultern. Ich tastete nach den Fingern und drückte sie herzlich. „Endlich bist du da. Dann können wir ja beginnen."

„Ja."

Seufzend und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wandte ich mich um.

Im ersten Moment spürte ich nichts, als die Freude über Eriks Nähe, seine vertraute Aura von Festigkeit und Größe. Da war nichts, was mich hätte misstrauisch werden lassen, dass sich etwas Grundlegendes verschoben hatte.

Und dann fühlte ich, wie jedes Empfinden in mir plötzlich erstarrte. Wie sehr ich auch gegen die eisige Kälte ankämpfte, die bei der sanften Umarmung Eriks über meine Haut kroch, ich vermochte das Gefühl von blanker Angst nicht zu unterdrücken.

Seufzend hatte er meine Schultern umschlungen, schmiegte den Kopf in mein Haar, an meine Wange – und ich war unfähig diese liebevolle Vertrautheit zu erwidern.

Die Enge meine Korsetts, das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können, waren es was mich langsam wieder zur Vernunft kommen ließ.

„Erik?" Scham musste mein Gesicht färben, in Anbetracht der Heiserkeit meiner eigenen Stimme. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns zum Essen setzen. Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig."

Ich vermied zu ihm aufzublicken, konzentrierte mich ganz darauf meine Hände anzuschauen, die sich wie in Abwehr zwischen mich und ihn auf seine Brust gelegt hatten.

„Chérie..." Er stützte mich und leitete mich zu meinem Platz. Ich war dankbar, seine Hand zu fühlen, ohne sie, die mich stützte, wäre ich ganz sicher in das tiefe schwarze Loch geglitten, das sich vor meinen Füßen aufgetan zu haben schien. Sobald ich die Sicherheit des Stuhles unter mir spürte, schloss ich die Augen.

‚Nur mein Herzschlag klingt hektisch in der Brust...

Nur der Duft des Essens erweckt diese Übelkeit in mir...

Nur die plötzliche Überraschung jagt mir solche Furcht ein...'

.. all das sagte ich mir in Gedanken wieder und wieder.

Ich liebte Eriks Nähe, sehnte mich noch immer nach seinen zärtlichen Berührungen, wollte noch immer nur bei ihm sein! Dieser Anblick, konnte das alles doch nicht einfach ausgelöscht haben! Das durfte nicht sein! Erik! Erik!

„Du solltest etwas trinken, Zoe", seine Worte klangen besorgt, und kamen mir doch langsamer als gewöhnlich vor.

„Ja." Ich war erstaunt, dass ich den Atem aufbrachte, um zu antworten.

‚Nur ein kurzes Sammeln noch', nahm ich mir selbst vor, während ich lauschte, wie Erik ein Glas Wasser eingoss, ‚dann werde ich meine alberne Zimperlichkeit aufgeben und mich zusammennehmen.'

Wie selbstverständlich ich die Maske als einen Teil von ihm angenommen hatte... nun verstand ich. Doch warum - warum hatte er sie gerade heute Abend abgelegt?

Langsam öffnete ich die Augenlider. Und nahm das Glas Wasser mit einem kleinen Lächeln entgegen, das mich mehr Mühe kostete als ich mir jemals selbst eingestanden hätte.

Erik

„So, ist es richtig. Trink langsam, mon coeur, dann geht es gleich wieder."

In dem Nebel, der meine Gedanken umwölkt hatte, merkte ich deutlich und voller Unbehagen, dass es Zoe nicht gut ging. Ihr Gesicht, zierlich umrahmt von kunstvoll aus der Frisur fließenden Haarsträhnen, war blass. Die wunderschönen Augen schienen größer und glänzender als gewöhnlich.

„Danke, Erik", ihr Lächeln schmerzte mich. Es schien nicht aufrichtig.

Hatte ich durch mein langes Fortbleiben eine solch bedrückte Stimmung hervorgerufen?

Ich würde mir Mühe geben, es wieder gut zu machen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so lange warten ließ." Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum und ein warmes, anheimelndes Gefühl mischte sich zu dem gewohnt ruhigen Balsam, der nach der Morphiumdosis zäh und dick durch meine Adern floss. „Wie wunderschön das Kerzenlicht des Baumes mit dem Schein des Kaminfeuers in einem Kanon verschmilzt", hörte ich mich selbst murmeln.

Ganz behutsam spürte ich meine Hand nach der Tischkante tasten, denn das weiche Licht bereitete mir leichten Schwindel.

Mein Mund war trocken.

Zoe stand auf, bewegte sich langsam, ganz langsam auf mich zu.

„Mein Engel", ich spürte das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Mir war warm, sie war bei mir, ich konnte – so wie jetzt – die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken und sanft über Zoes Wange streichen lassen. „Danke, chérie. Alles ist so wunderschön geworden, seit du da bist."

„Erik..."

„Was ist das?" Verwunderst zog ich die Hand zurück, betrachtete den feuchten Schimmer auf meiner Fingerkuppe. „Du weinst?"

Meine Arme reagierten nur schleppend, als würde es auf einmal Mühe kosten, Zoe zu umschließen, als sie sich gepresst aufschluchzend an meine Brust schmiegte.

„Sch...", tröstete ich, wiegte den geliebten kleinen Körper sanft. „Was macht dich nur so traurig, mon coeur..."

„Nichts, Erik." Ihr Kopf hob sich und ich fragte mich, was in ihm vorging.

Was konnte es nur sein, das sie plötzlich dazu bewog, ihre kleinen Hände in meinen Nacken zu legen, mich hilflos zu ihrem Gesicht herunterzuziehen...?

Wie war es möglich, dass ich plötzlich etwas so Weiches, so Vorsichtiges auf meinen Lippen fühlte?

Wie war es möglich, dass sie meinen Mund küsste, meine Wangen, meine Haut?

Das war unmöglich!

Meine Maske!

Hitze ergoss sich über mir. Ich musste im Rausch meine Maske abgenommen haben, bevor ich das Arbeitszimmer verließ. Und nun würde ich sterben.

Voller Entsetzen riss ich mich los, schleuderte Zoe mit aller Gewalt fort - fort von mir, fort von der Qual, die ich uns beiden aufgebürdet hatte.

Ich war ein Sturm, der entfesselt worden war, eine Urgewalt der Zerstörung und Angst. Ich wollte die Welt um mich herum in Trümmern wissen, mich unter ihnen verstecken, begraben und in Scham vergehen.

Am Rande meines Bewusstseins hörte ich Glas zersplittern, Holz brechen, spürte irgendwann Feuer an meinen Händen, ohne mich an diesem Schmerz zu stören.

Zoe!

Sie hatte mich gesehen!

Sie wusste dass ich ein Monster war!

Sie hatte mich geküsst...

Es dauerte lange, ehe ich allmählich wieder zur Besinnung kam

Die Sicht vor meinen Augen wurde nach und nach klarer – wie eine beschlagenen Scheibe, deren Milchigkeit sich zögernd löste. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz pochte hinter meinen Schläfen, von dem ich nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob er körperlich oder durch die Wucht meiner rasenden Gedanken hervorgerufen wurde.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen, zwang ich mich selbst auf die Beine. Weder konnte ich sagen, wie lange meine Wut, noch wie lange die auf sie folgende Lethargie angedauert hatte. Doch all meine Benommenheit, machte es nicht einfacher.

Mir wurde eng um die Brust, während das Ausmaß meiner Scham in mein Bewusstsein sickerte.

Erstaunlicher Weise arbeitete mein Verstand zu erst an den bedauerlichen Schäden, die ich Mobiliar, Geschirr und all den Aufmerksamkeiten für einen feierlichgedachten Abend angetan hatte. Doch wenngleich dieser Anblick mich bereits schuldbewusst ein Brennen meiner Augen fortblinzeln ließ, war er nichtssagend im Vergleich zu der Pein, die ich selbst für mich bereit gehalten hatte.

Inmitten dieses Trümmerfeldes lag sie – das Gesicht zum Boden, die Arme bewegungslos angewinkelt. Vielleicht hatte sie noch versucht, den Sturz abzufangen, als ich sie von mir gestoßen hatte.

Ein Krampf durchfuhr meinen Magen, und während ich haltlos auf Zoe zutaumelte, musste ich kämpfen... kämpfen einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, kämpfen mich dem zu stellen, was ich getan hatte.

Als ich ein Schluchzen hörte, wollte ich beinahe erleichtert auflachen – sie lebte! sie war verletzt, doch sie lebte! – aber es war das heisere Geräusch meines eigenen Schmerzes, das mir Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Mon amour..." Jede Liebesbeteuerung meinerseits, musste so grotesk sein, wie die Lippen über welche sie kamen.

Lippen...

Ein Kuss...

Hatte ich nicht alles selbst verschuldet? Hatte ich nicht ihre liebevolle Selbstlosigkeit, so unverständlich sie mir auch war, zutiefst geschändet?

Meine Hände gehorchten kaum, als ich zitternd die schmalen Schultern ergriff und Zoe behutsam herumdrehte.

„Vorsicht", vernahm ich das eigene Flüstern. „Du darfst sie nicht zerbrechen..."

Während ich mit einem Arm ihren Oberkörper stützte, tasteten die Finger meiner linken Hand nach dem Puls. Doch schon bevor ich die Haut berührte, erfasste Erleichterung von mir Besitz. Durch den zarten blassen Schimmer ihrer Haut, hob sich mir in wildem Protest das überaus lebendige Pulsieren der Hauptschlagader entgegen.

„Nur eine Platzwunde, mon coeur", Aufatmen mischte sich mit der tonnenschweren Gewissheit, dass dieser Umstand keinen Deut von meiner Unfähigkeit wiedergutmachte.

Ich war zu weit gegangen...

Ich war in allem zu weit gegangen.

Wir waren am Ende angelangt.

Dies war das Finale – der letzte Akt meiner selbstgeschaffenen Tragödie.

Es gab nichts mehr, über was ich zu entscheiden hatte.

Ich war lange genug allein gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es immer verdient.

Zärtlich fuhr meine Hand über Zoes Wange – nur einmal noch.

„Leb wohl, chérie."

Beinahe hätte ich mich niedergebeugt – wie sehr verzehrte ich mich danach, ihre Haut zu kosten. Lippen auf Lippen, Seele in Seele – alles, wonach es den Menschen eigentlich verlangt.

Ich konnte es ihr nicht antun. Sie hätte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit abzulehnen.

„Adieu."

Ich musste aufstehen, mich an jeden Halt stützen, den ich finden konnte.

Es wäre keine Wiedergutmachung für das, was ich ihr angetan hatte – mit meiner Nähe, mit meiner Wut, mit meiner Liebe. Es war nur der einzige klägliche Versuch ihr etwas zu schenken – die Befreiung dessen, was ich ihr aufgebürgt hatte.

‚Ins Arbeitszimmer', sagte ich mir selbst und trieb mich voran.

Da lag sie...

Klein und unscheinbar. Für sich allein genommen nichts weiter als ein lebloses Ding – für mich betrachtet eine höhnische Erinnerung, wie unmöglich all das war, was ich angestrebt und nun zerstört hatte.

Nicht ‚Don Juans Triumph' war mein Ziel gewesen... sondern der Kuss, die Liebe, welche ich heute mit eigenen Händen und einem Herzen, in dem nur Dunkelheit sein Heim kannte, zerschlagen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich..." Ein Schluchzen bahnte sich seinen Weg tief unten aus meinem Bauch hinauf in die Kehle. Ich glaubte an diesem einen Namen ersticken zu müssen. Jedes Recht, ihn laut zu sagen, war verwirkt. „Zoe..."

Schluss!

„Erbärmlicher Narr!" Indem ich mir ein letztes Mal gestattet mich selbst zu verfluchen, legte ich sie an.

Meine Schultern strafften sich, mein Blick gewann an Kühle – Gefühllosigkeit, die nur ein Trugbild sein konnte angesichts von Schuld und Liebe.

Ein abermaliger Verrat...

Ein letzter Verrat.

Zaghaft, behutsam, berührten meine Fingerspitzen ein letztes Mal ihre geschlossenen Augenlider.

„Schlafe, chérie", schickte ich leise Worte zu Zoe herüber. „ich verdanke dir soviel."

Doch eben weil ich so tief in ihrer Schuld stand, sollte sie nun von mir gehen. Für immer.

Es fiel mir schwer, zu schlucken. Alles hatte ich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags zerstört –so sah ich das eigene Versagen deutlich vor mir.

Was hatten die Gefühle zu ihr, die nun reglos vor mir lag, nur in solch kurzer Zeit aus mir machen können? Wie waren die sorgfältig errichteten Mauer, welche mich von aller Welt, jedem einzelnen Menschen trennen sollten, nur durch diese wärmende Zuneigung in mir zusammengebrochen?

„Mon étoile..." Einmal noch, nahm ich ihren Anblick tief in mich auf. So friedlich...

Dieses Bild würde fortan die einzige Kostbarkeit sein, welche mir blieb. Ihr seidenweiches Haar, die zarten Gesichtszüge, jeder Millimeter dieses vertrauten fremden Körpers, an den ich mich mit einem Schauer auf der Haut erinnerte.

Ihre Augen...

Es war Zeit zu gehen. Um nichts in der Welt, wollte ich in meiner stillen Trauer gezwungen sein, einer Menschenseele zu begegnen.

Die kleine Wunde an Zoes Stirn hatte ich versorgt, danach das Narkotikum verabreicht. Der Schmerz, den ich ihr abermals antat – sie zurückzubringen, hierher in das Haus ihres Vaters – würde der größte sein.

Als ich mich langsam aufrichtete tanzten abermals flirrende Lichtpunkte vor meinen Augen. Dieses mal war ich dankbar, dass ein Ziehen in der Brust ihnen folgte.

Ich gestattete mir, Zoes Finger haltsuchend zu umschließen.

Erschöpfung würde beenden, was ich törichter Narr schon viel zu lange hinausgezögert hatte. Nach meinem Geist, machte sich nun auch der Körper zum Sterben bereit. Es war mir schwer gefallen, Zoe aus der Oper an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

Selbst jetzt zitterte ich. Die Beine gehorchten mir nicht richtig, der Kopf schien nur eine unförmige Masse rauschenden Schmerzes zu sein! Erbärmlich!

Vorsichtig löste ich meine Hand von Zoes, die ich die letzten Minuten gehalten hatte – ein stummes Zeichen dieses Abschieds. Sorgfältig strich ich die warme Decke glatt, legte das vorbereitete Briefkuvert auf den Nachttisch rechts vom Bett.

Dann verließ ich das Zimmer. Mit jedem Schritt, den es mich die Treppe hinab trug, fühlte ich mein Herz unregelmäßiger aufbegehren. Scheinbar wusste es, dass die Trennung von Zoe sein endgültiges Schweigen besiegeln würde.

Es waren Stimmen aus dem Salon, die mich schlagartig stehen bleiben ließen. Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel in den Flur. Als ich Zoe die Treppe hinaufgetragen hatte, war er mir nicht bewusst geworden.

Ich konnte also von Glück sagen, einer Begegnung mit dem Hausherrn entgangen zu sein.

Leise trat ich zur Küchentür, von wo aus ich unbemerkt nach draußen gelangen konnte.

„Nein, ich zweifle nicht an meiner Entscheidung!" Der wütende Aufruf des Persers hielt mich zurück. Mit wem mochte er in diesem Tonfall und in seiner Muttersprache derart leidenschaftlich disputieren?

Die Erwiderung seines Gegners wurde zu bedacht vorgetragen, als dass ich ihn hätte vernehmen können. Doch Nadir Khans Antwort traf mich laut und gewaltsam.

„Keine weiteren Einwände, Darius! Wenn ich auch nur einen Funken ihrer Ehre retten will, dann muss es geschehen! Ich habe ihm meine Zusage gegeben! Sobald meine Tochter zurückkehrt, wird sie diesen jungen Mann heiraten!"

Nein!

Keuchen!

Nicht...

Meine Hand fuhr herauf zur Brust, krallte sich in das Fleisch, versuchte das verräterische Organ an ein Leben zu halten, das mir eben noch so wertlos erschienen war.

Krämpfe schüttelten mich, zwangen mich in die Knie.

Mein Verrat an Zoe war größer gewesen, als ich hätte ahnen können.

Als der Boden hart meine Wange traf, nahm ich es kaum noch war.

Peinigende Angst.

Luft... Luft...

Zoe!

Es wird so dunkel...


End file.
